Slits on Wrist
by Mango Flavoured Tango
Summary: A&C The scars over my body have never faded. My past & present have brought me to a future of everlasting pain and greif. Surround by unknown happiness, I'm dying more with each day I live on. That group is my key to freedom and I can't grasp it,COMPLETE
1. A Painful Sting

Oh yay the tline thing works. lol

Anyways new story...umm yeah, This one I got from my head and was just an idea that popped up, i was going to post My mermaid up, but then i was having trouble umm with the under sea theme, and i need to research a bit of stuff. Anyways i hope you guys all like this story umm...it definitely won't be as long as memories maybe 20 chapter or less...or more. I have trouble making up my mind, so i'll go with the flow

**Summary: The scars over my body have never faded. My past and present have brought me to a future of everlasting pain and greif. Why are my hand stained in red, while other mope around in their life peacefully. What does the word happiness mean. How do you get this joy. My eyes grow distant and my heart is covered with a layer of ice, and as each layer forms, my line of life is gorwing shorter. Athurn and Cagalli**

I'll try to update often, because my STUPID STUPID English teacher is a stupid old guy who loves to give my alot of work. I already explained to one of my reviewer how much and yeah he still think we're in kindergarten. Anyways again hoep you all like this chapter. I'm not really sure if this story is good or not.

Anyways enough of my talking...

How about you guys read and tell me what you think

* * *

I felt my eyes tore open from the rays of the fresh sun hitting my light sleep. Using my arm, I covered my eyes and gradually opened them. My throat felt dry, and I sat up and grabbed my empty glass of water and moaned sadly. Slipping my feet onto the icy floor, I felt goose bumps spread on my arm like wild fire. 

I winced as I took a step. The burning sensation on my back brought back memories of the strikes of metal that sliced through my skin. I fisted my hands tightly to prevent the pain, which didn't help whatsoever, and quickly walked to the washroom and held onto the door and leaned on it for support. I hadn't realized that it was that deep. I could feel liquid run down my spine, and I widened my eyes and looked at the mirror and saw three deep slashes. The blood seeped through my shirt. I let out in inaudible cry and quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. I touched the cool tiled wall and hissed at the water touched my back.

I felt tears fill my eyes, but I held them back…like always. I had learned my lesson, quiet some time ago, that tears were worthless droplets of water, which showed nothing but pity to people. The look in their eyes, of worthless was so intense and shameful. I couldn't really remember the last time crying.

I let out a breath, and quickly finished my shower and stepped out of the shower. I closed my eyes and stepped on a specific part of the washroom and opened my eyes. I saw the thick and thin lines on my back; I also saw the latest additions. They had finally stopped bleeding, I dried myself off quickly, went to my room, and changed my clothes, not having the courage to look at all my other scars.

I placed a sweater on, my socks and shoes. I grabbed my backpack and hissed as it touched my back. I gritted my teeth and started walking. Rushing down the stairs, I passed the neat kitchen, which I cleaned last night, so I could bandage my back. I saw the devil on the couch snoring clutching a broken alcohol bottle, dry blood caked on the edge….my blood.

I walked outside the door and was immediately engulfed by falling droplets of water. I placed my hood on and started walking. Going along the sidewalks, I heard the rain pelting onto the hard concrete. It sounded like simple music in my ears. I passed by the part of the neighbourhood for the high status people and looked upon their huge mansions. They were really beautiful and I felt a tear escape my eyes, as I recollect another painful attack of sadness from my past.

What a world I had? I laughed in my mind, while my face held a frown. Life had played such disgusting games with me? The oddest thing was I knew how my life was going to end. It was said to me so many times, that all I only knew was how I would die?

It was really strange that I had this life; after all I had been through…this abusive life. I closed my eyes and stood still in my idle position. Why was I thinking of all theses things anyways, when they meant nothing. I wouldn't live through this and I knew that well. I felt a few cars splash me with water, but I didn't mind, because I was already drenched, what worse could more water do. I continued to walk, until I reached the gates of a large institute. I saw cars dropping adolescents from those large houses, and saw eachof them have an umbrella held and they walked inside. I noticed everyone going in, including 'those people'. My eyes grew in anger, and I quickly turned my face. Their lives were perfect. No pains, great looks, and along with a smart brain. I always kept my distance from them, because their happiness melted my heart, whenever I was near them. I slipped through the opening and entered the school through the back and slid down behind the door. Close to no one came through this door at this time of day and I sat quietly, trying to ignore the pain that was screaming from my back. I swallowed and realized the lack of water in my system, and stood up and saw a water fountain in front. I walked to it and turned the handle, sipping an ample amount of it.

I released the knob and stood beside the fountain and leaned on the cleanly painted stone walls. I let out another breath, and heard whispers growing larger. My hood was still up and I slithered down and grasped my backpack tightly as I felt my back pulse, as I bit my lip, trying to not make a sound. I heard a group of people turn the corner and walk along the hall as they approached me.

I heard them go quiet and someone approached me and said, "Are you alright?"

I didn't respond, and used the wall as support and stood up. I placed my backpack on my shoulder and started walking. I let out a small cry of pain and turned the corner.

"Strange person," Dearka said after I turned the corner.

"You're telling me," Yzak said

"There you are Athrun, where were you?" Kira said as a boy ran quickly up to them

"I had to help Mr. La Flaga with this thing for the soccer game this evening," Athrun said panting a bit.

"Anyways, we just met the strangest person," Shinn said, "Maybe she's on crack."

Stellar nudged him the chest, and scolded him for being so rude. He apologized right after.

"Who?" Athrun asked confused

They all shrugged.

"Where have you been? Do you any idea how worried I was, and look at your state, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, What did h-" They all heard a woman scream.

"I fell down the stair," I said sheepishly, quickly cutting her off.

"Does it hurt a lot?" she asked and knowing why I had cut her off.

"I have to go to class," I said, getting up with some difficulty.

"No you aren't, your heading straight to my room, so we can fix you up," she said grabbing my arm.

"I have a test, Julie," I said tugging on my arm

"Come on," she said quietly and started walking with me.

Back with the others…

"Isn't that Ms. Sacker?" Luna asked

"Apparently yes, what is she doing with that girl?" Kira said.

"Does anyone actually know who that girl is?" Athrun said

They all shook their heads.

"Okay then, let's head to class," Shiho said grabbing Yzak's arm and started to walk.

"I wonder what those two were talking about." Mir said

"It's probably nothing important," Dearka said and took his girlfriend's hand and walked behind the others.

"I'll meet you guys at class, I left my stuff in the gym," Athrun said walking in the opposite direction.

Athrun walked along the deserted hallway, he heard cries and followed the sound, and saw a person waving her arms around.

"Stop being so stubborn, we have to disinfect it," Ms. Sacker said.

"It already hurts, I don't want to handle any more pain for the day," she said sitting down on the ground.

"What exactly did he do?" Ms. Sacker asked

"Julie, I don't have time for this, I have to get to class," she said getting up and headed for the door.

Athrun hid behind the door, as the girl walked out, trying to stand tall and hiding the pain she was holding. However her hood was still covering her face, so he didn't get a chance to see who she was.

Athrun saw the girl disappear as she turned the corner, he couldn't understand why his heart skipped a beat as she passed him. Shaking his head he looked back at the teacher who sat down dejectedly and whispered, "That girl."

Who was that girl?

That was the question running in his head.

Athrun retreated from the room and quickly went to get his backpack. It was almost mid term, he and all of his others friends would be graduating this year. School life was really great and they were all what other people called, "popular". He didn't really understand why. For him, he and his friend were all normal people. His friends agreed with him as well. He walked along the hall and looked up and realized that he was in a deserted hallway. Smacking himself mentally in the head he turned until he saw a fleck of blond. Curious he drew closer to the fleck.

He saw a person sitting down and leaning against the wall. He kneeled down, unconsciously and drew even closer and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. His mouth was hanging and as he admired her, her closed eyes opening.

I quickly walked to a place where I knew no one would come. I didn't want to show my pain to Julie, she had already done too much for me in my life, and I couldn't be more of a burden to her. She was the only one in the school who actually knew me, and I thought of her as my mother. I didn't like the fact I had people around me in classes so I requested her if I could do private lessons with her, and she agreed, only if I told her why I was so cold. I finally felt there was a place where I was accepted and she did with open arms. I sat down against the wall, feeling immediate relief and started to feel myself drown in sleep. My hood was left down. All of a sudden I felt a strange warm presence. I opened my eyes and jumped meeting to most striking emerald eyes I had ever seen in my life. I swallowed a breath, oddly having difficulty breathing.

I saw him stare deeply into my eyes and I couldn't help but look back. He had midnight sapphire blue hair, and flawless skin, and I yearned to touch his cheek. However the most shocking attribute I found on him were his eyes. They were a unique shade of emerald, and I felt myself hypnotized by them. I realized what I was thinking and quickly averted my eyes from his.

I apparently snapped him from his staring daze and quickly stood up said, "Sorry."

"It's okay," I murmured, disappointed by his apology.

He put his hand out in front, asking if I needed help standing up.

"I'm fine down here," I said

He nodded and said, "I'm Athrun, Athrun Zala."

My eyes widened in recognition. How could I not realize who he was? I swore in my mind and said, "Please leave."

I could sense his confusion, and inside I felt like crying.

"Sure," he said politely and walked away.

Athrun Zala, I thought and covered my head using my knees and let out and wince of pain, as I stretched my wounds. I sat back up quickly as the bell rang. Groaning at the sound, I stood up my face evident that I was in pain, and I quickly straightened it and started walking along the cold corridor.

Athrun watched quietly the girl walk away in pain. He felt his heart wrench and squeeze. What was this feeling? He was pretty hurt and disappointed when she told him to leave, but there would be more opportunities to see her again. At least now since all he could see in his mind was the face of that girl.

* * *

So that was chapter one...not sure it was good or not, do review and tell me what you all think, and be honest if it sucks, it sucks and i'll believe that this story is stupid, but if you guys like it i'll continue with it. 

Ok then till next time...maybe...depends on reviews i guess, need to see if it's umm good to contiue

Samera


	2. Hating with No Reason

Yeah hey people

**I fixed this chapter up a bit, since i didn't like Athrun's straightforwardness (word?), oh well it is now. Anyways the rest of the chapter is the same, you might want to skim over this chapter, cuz i might do something different in chapter 3, which you all won't understand if you all don't read the changes, so please do take a look at the chapter!!**

Now i've decided to make this story short. 20-25 chapter is considered short right? Well i think it's short. Anyways after this chapter you might find it odd that Athrun and Cagalli after like falling for each other fast i guess? I don't want them to be enemies in this stories whatesoever, so the best thing i can to is well make then fall in love with each otehr fast and strongly. Ahturn is still a bit dense about his feelings.

Now onto chapter 2 again... ( there aren't many changes though)!!

* * *

I walked until I reached the door. I was feeling a bit light-headed. I must have lost a lot of blood up until now to be feeling like this. Today was definitely not a regular day for me. I was going to be in my first classroom…with people this year. I had just shifted to this school, at the year end exams. I had already passed grade 11, in my other "school", so I had nothing to worry about. However what happened over that summer changed my life completely and I knew my mind, I didn't want to be around people anymore. 

I had to do all my exams in a classroom according to one of the rules in the school. We were all having mid term exams, and I was feeling very uncomfortable with the fact, that I'd be surrounded by people. Julie did try her best to keep with my desire of being alone, but I knew that Julie wanted me to meet people. She couldn't hide that fact well, and I didn't blame her. She didn't know about all of my past, and the one fact that destroyed my life. All she knew was about my current guardian, and his abuse.

I knew I was late when I entered the classroom, and everyone's eyes were glued onto me. Was I the only one who noticed the sudden temperature rise in the classroom? My hood was still kept on my head, so they couldn't identify me, and even if they saw my face, they wouldn't know who I was anyways.

I walked straight to the teacher without a word, and gave her a note, stating that I was only here for the exam. The teacher was Murre Ramius. I had heard of her before, and seen her in the hallways a couple of times, and she quickly read over the note and said, "You're Ms. Sacker's student right?"

I nodded and said, "Yes."

"You're here just for the exam, that's strange," she said mostly to herself, she turned to the class and said, "Class, we have and temporary new student."

I mentally groaned in my head.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class," she said asking me

"Ms. Ramius," I started quietly, "I'm only here for maximum of two hours, do you mind, if I decline my identification to the class, but you may gladly to know it."

I saw confusion in her eyes and she said, "That's fine, why don't you take a seat beside Ms. Clyne."

I felt myself go cold in fire. I tighten my fists and lips thinned more into a straight line. I walk down the aisle of desk and was met by an empty seat and sat down quietly. She was smiling I realized quickly the in the row of seats I was in, that whole group was there, including him, the person who without knowing it, broke all my dreams of living, and of surviving. I didn't blame him at all for not knowing what he did, but the being human I had to blame someone.

The door suddenly opened and underneath my hood I knew my mouth was gaping. My hand slipped from my head using my reflexes, I quickly stopped myself from banging my head on my desk. It was him! The boy who I met in the hallway a couple of minutes ago Athrun Zala, I felt that same odd feeling again. My insides were turning all of a sudden, as flashes started pouring into my mind. I jerked as a person touched my shoulder.

"Are you okay," The girl beside me asked

I met her blue eyes and averted them quickly. That look she gave me. I brushed her arm off and said inaudibly whispered, "Keep away."

I knew her eyes widened and drew her hand away and said, "Sorry, I'm Lacus Clyne by the ways."

"I know," I said lightly and placed my head on the desk, hearing the classroom conversations.

"Now Mr. Athrun, care to explain why you are late this wet morning," Murrue asked Athrun, who smiled.

"Mr. LaFlaga wanted me to get some stuff out for this evening's soccer game and I left my belongings there," Athrun said

She nodded and said, "Okay then Athrun, but let's not have that happen again."

Athrun nodded and sat down with a boy with brown hair and amethyst eyes. That boy was none other that Kira Yamato. It didn't take me long to realize that Athrun was sitting in front of me, which was just what I needed. I really wanted this exam to be done and over with.

I let out a breath and felt many pair of eyes stare at my form. There was still half an hour before the exam to start, and already I knew my time here would kill me.

I closed my eyes, and jerked again I felt something sting on my back. My skin was slowly tearing apart, the hard sticky blood snapping away from each other like rubber bands. I sat up quickly my hood falling, and everyone moving back as if I was going to hit them. My face was emotionless to them, but I was shivering inside at the pain, of the two sides of the thick cut connecting again.

I opened my eyes and met many pair of eyes.

"Do you have anything better to do?" I said coldly

They all turned away expect for the people who's eyes I didn't want to see the most.

"So what's your name?" A girl from behind Kira said whose name was Shiho.

"It's not important to know," I said twirling my pencil around.

"Now class you might want to review your notes in this half hour, the exam is going to start soon," Murrue said, "While you do that, I'm going out to refill my coffee. I trust you all to be good."

I was mentally moaning in my mind.

I was keeping my eyes on Athrun who still hadn't turn to look at me. I could notice clearly that he was trying to ignore me as much as he could. I was looking over his text book, and I wished in my mind that I could see his eyes once again. I gaped at what me mind had just thought, but there was no point in denying it. He was really good-looking, and I already bet in my mind that he was taken.

"So I've never seen you around here before," Dearka said, "New?"

"Listen Elsman, and listen closely, I have no interest what so ever to talking and answering questions to you whatsoever. You probably are talking to me to be polite, but it's quite alright," I said

He was quite taken back

"What's your problem, he was just trying to be nice," a platinum haired boy said.

"I don't need his fake nice attitude," I said

"Do you have a problem," A red eyes boy said, whose name was Shinn.

"Please just leave me be," I said not wanting to talk to them.

"Why should we you're the one who's just plain rude, mean, and cold," Shinn said

I didn't say anything and remained quite. That boy wasn't wrong one bit. I smirked a bit and said, "Yes I am, now that we have that cleared you all should want to stay away now, and I hope you do."

"I apologize for what my friend said," Kira said, "But maybe you could be one of our friends."

I froze completely and fisted my hands so hard that my pencil broke. I kept on squeezing the wooden pieces and they pierced my skin. The person who had completely killed my life was asking me to be his friend.

"Don't mention the word friend to me Yamato, the only reason I don't want to even look at your faces, is because of you. Any person near you is hated in my life. And no matter how hard you try, you won't figure out why."

"What did he do?" Shiho yelled, "You can't just randomly hate people."

I turned my head to the side, "How long have you known me for? Don't mess with me, I'd rather have you all just pretend that we never meet, after the next two hours, you'll never see me again. And as for me being on crack, how about you all believe that."

I placed my arm on my lap and open my palm slowly and took out the pieces of wood. There were splinters stuck and I took them out and noticed that blood was spilling out. I didn't know what to do with my hand, until someone grabbed it lightly and placed a handkerchief on it and wrapped it gently around my hand and tied it lightly and I looked up and saw his eyes. I got my wish for the day and saw those jewels again.

"You should be more careful," he whispered and sat back on his seat after placing another pencil on my desk. I got that feeling again. That strange warm spread of emotion. I heard my heart again for after a very long time.

"Don't," I said

He snapped out of his supposedly trance and saw my hands, and noticed that his handkerchief was on my hand wrapped softly, blood stains of several spots.

"Sorry," he whispered flushing, and turned around trying to understand what had just happened, and what made him want to so badly what to make that girl he just meet so suddenly…happy

Murre came in with the exams and I whispered loud enough so only he could hear "Don't make me warm again."

Athrun's ear picked up that single phrase, and I felt a strange sadness within him, that coursed into me, making me immediately regret what I just said. I knew he only felt sorry for me, he pitied me, and that was it, but the strange attraction I felt for him, wasn't fake at all. For the first time in my life, I felt no burden in breathing after a long time.

"Exam time," she said looking straight at me. I saw something strange in her eyes. I couldn't exactly recognize it, but I knew that it wasn't good for me. She passed the papers face down to every desk and stood on the front desk sitting on her chair. She took a sip of her coffee and looked at the clock and said, "Good luck and begin."

I took the pencil in my writing hand and turned over the papers.

The time had passed by quickly, the exam didn't take me that long and, it was that hard at all. I took my time and answered each question slowly, but even at a snail's pace of writing an exam, I still had about 45 minutes before I could leave this place, and get on with my life.

If I had a choice right now, I wished this day had never happened. I was feeling very guilty for blaming all my problems on a person who was totally innocent. But I had to keep this simple cold act up. It was only way I could…not hurt anyone. Julie was already getting to close into my life, and I knew I had to start pushing her away.

But, I was already beginning to feel weak. The boy, who was sitting right in front of me, was slowing changing me back to who I once was without knowing, and I couldn't go back anymore. It would be too hard on me, to have an end in my true self. Today destiny had changed so much in my life in just a few hours. How could that happen?

I was sitting with the people who I hated more than anything, and I couldn't do anything about it. Reason being because, if I failed the exam, I'd get a one way ticket to a hell torture from the best uncle in the world. I unconsciously let out a sigh of just plain disappointed and I saw Athrun's ears perk up. I thought it looked pretty cute.

I hadn't noticed that I was staring at the guy. It was as if I was in a strange trance and I was not getting out of it easily. I cursed this stupid heart for falling now of all times, and that to, when he was best friends with my greatest enemy? No, the enemy part wasn't true anymore.

I felt so confused now. Nothing was making any sense and my heart and brain were fighting each other like no tomorrow. I would only take an only two words to end all of this torture, all of this pain, but I was too afraid to ask. I didn't want anyone to know how I was feeling. The dark shadow that surrounded me was to strong and I couldn't pull out of it anymore, instead I was being dragged deeper and deeper into the ink pit.

"Pencils Down," I heard Ms. Ramius say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

A horde of clinks of wood and plastic falling onto desk filled my ears. I placed my pencil down as well. I hadn't realized that the time had passed by so fast, and I almost felt that I didn't want to leave this place.

Ms. Ramius passed my by desk, picked my papers up and gave me a note saying, "You might want to talk to Ms. Sacker about this."

I looked down at the piece of folded paper in my hands. I saw that whole group baring their eyes onto me and as soon I turned and looked at Ms. Ramius pick up the last person's test which was Stellar's I stood up quickly and rushed out, not wanting anymore people looking at me. I didn't want my heart to melt anymore, nor want to hear my heartbeats anymore. Before leaving I passed by Yamato's desk and gave him a note as well.

Normal POV

Kira looked at the retreating girl and the piece of paper in his hand. He looked at Athrun questioningly as well.

"Open it!" Luna said loudly, anxious to see what that mysterious girl had written on that note.

Kira nodded and opened the piece of paper and said out loud, "Sorry for blaming you for a reason you're not at fault for Yamato."

"What's that suppose to mean," Shinn said

"I don't know," Kira said, "But that girl is definitely hiding something. And Athrun you mind giving us an explanation on why you were late?" knowing exactly that his best friend was late for a different reason.

Athrun laughed and said "I was just staring at this girl."

"You sound like Romeo in love with some Juliet," Yzak said smirking

"In love," Athrun said peculiarly

"And what was with you and that girl," Luna said nudging him.

Athrun flushed a bit and said, "Well…I don't really know…a reflex, I'd do the same for you all right?"

"That girl seemed so alone," Lacus said quietly, "No person should ever have the feeling of being alone."

Kira walked up to Lacus and held her in his arms and said, "She won't be alone for long."

Lacus smiled and said, "Yes, I think we could help."

Athrun said, "She's in pain," unconsciously, staring off into space

His friends all looked at him.

"Pain," Miriallia said appalled.

"I don't know what exactly but she's hurt." Athrun said adding emotion as if he was hurt instead of that girl.

"Athrun?" Kira said

"Yeah?" He replied

"Do you know that girl?" he said noticing a change in his behaviour.

"Well no, but she was the girl I saw in the halls," Athrun said, again talking to mostly himself

Kira and Lacus looked at each other and read each other's mind instantly. Their childhood friend was definitely different. He was more out of this world ever since he entered this room. They knew they'd have a nice long talk with him. The group all finally exited the classroom and went to have a nice long break, until the assembly and then the soccer game. Athrun walked out the room last; he eyes sneaking a glance at where the girl he felt strongly for was sitting. He turned his eyes away and left the empty classroom.

My POV

I was walking along the hallway, slowly reaching my lonesome classroom. I was opening the piece of paper and read the contents, just as I entered the room. The contents written on that small slip of paper I knew would change my life forever?

* * *

Well again lol 

I left a cliffy

What's in the note, what did Cagalli mean in her note to Kira, Why did she even hate him. I had a lot of people give me some guesses as to the whole mystery of this story.

Well i'm not revealing anything

And Cagalli's past is the basic secret that is the base of the whole stroy. The whole story is about Cagalli's past and her life. I'm not sure how major Athrun plays in this stroy, BUT i love Athrun and Cagalli to peices together and will definately do something with those two. Kira is kind of a major in this story, but i think i'll have mroe Athrun than Kira. Athrun does have a role in this story, now that i think about it, it's really big.

This message is for other people. For those who have MEMORIES and are waiting for the sequel, i'm happy to say that i'm going to start that story, either when this story is almost done, or right after. I was originally planninig on starting to write it after two stories, but since a person reviewed asking for that story, i decided to puch it up earlier

So i'll end it here

Chapter 3 will be out this week

till next time

Samera


	3. Fate in a Peice of Paper

Hey Everyone,

I have a long chapter today for all you people

Things are starting to unfold and you all get a gilimpse of the uncle in this chatper as well

Well the mystery of the note will be revealed as well. Ohh i wonder what that is? lol I already know

Thank you all for the reviews you are sending. I really enjoy reading them and i get a good laugh from them once in a while. Especially after a hgue truck soaks you with water as it passes by.

Anyways enjoy this chapter...

* * *

"Julie what the hell is this," I yelled charging into my teacher's room crashing the door against the wall, probably creating a crack. 

She looked up from the coffee she was drinking slowly and raised her eyebrow in question, "What is what Cagalli?"

I realized that I hadn't even showed her the note I was screaming about and blushed into a shade of red, thinking of how I embarrassed myself. She laughed loudly at my embarrassment and I grumbled my eyes evilly and walked to her, standing tall and shaking in anger. I shoved the note in her face and said, "What is that meaning of this?"

She took the note in her hand and looked and my furious face before looking down and skimmed over the note. Her eyes widened as well and she stood up and shock.

"I can't believe they rejected me!" she said angrily

"Rejected?" I said

"I tried Cagalli, as much as I could, but I guess they thought that this would be better for you," she said sadly

"Better for me!" I said loudly sitting down in shock.

"Cagalli, listen to me closely, I did as much as I could, and you knew I couldn't keep you alone forever, I am a teacher." She said

"Do you even know who's class I was in?" I said slowly

"I know, I read over the class list, yesterday," she said

"And you still sent me into that very same class," I said

"Cagalli, it's about time you make amend, at least before it's my time," she said

I looked horrified at her and said, "I can't! Not with them Julie, when I'm close to them Julie, it hurts here," pointing to me heart.

"I don't want to feel that pain anymore, not after all that happened to me, I can't handle anymore, when I know I'm going" I stopped my sentence and Julie looked at me closely

"When you're going to what?" she asked

"When I'm going to go away eventually to another city" I said lying, "by the end of next summer."

I was pretty lucky that Julie was gullible and bought my lie and hugged me saying, "why didn't you tell me earlier Cagalli, I didn't know, but I can't do anything to stop this anymore, it's not in my power."

I nodded and said, "I'm going to miss coming here every morning."

"But you can come here whenever you want," Julie said

I nodded and felt another layer of coldness forming slowly, another burden, all because I couldn't tell the truth. The truth about my past, the truth about my future, and those dark memories that haunted my sleep, of the black vortex sucking me into a void that is slowly because clear to the human eyes.

"So there's nothing you can do, at all to stop this?" I asked

"I'm sorry, but no, the principal wanted this herself, but I'm pretty sure your uncle somehow convinced her. I think he doesn't want me to get to close to you," she said hissing.

I nodded and said, "Starting tomorrow eh, with that same class for the rest of the school year."

She grinned sadly and nodded

"I know you mean well Julie, it's not hard to hide, maybe your right though, I should remove my enmity with them, but don't expect anything more than that," I said

She smiled and said, "That's all I want."

I turned too headed out of the door, slugging my backpack across my shoulder and froze in memory at last night's torture and groaned quickly leaving the room, before Julie could stop me and force me to disinfect the wound.

I brushed a hand through my hair. I couldn't believe what was happening to me today. How could all the things I never wanted happen to me in a mere few hours? I just wanted to go home… well my uncle's homes and stuff my face in my bed and hide till June. Of course that couldn't happen, I laughed sarcastically in my mind.

How was I going to survive, I mean as if that whole group wasn't enough, Athrun would be there as well. I knew I had to accept it sooner or later, but I was feeling something for him, even though I didn't know him directly. It was a strange feeling. I felt so warm inside, so much of what I used to feel, but was now hidden in a dark and lonely corner of my heart.

I didn't realize how I almost forgot how to love. That feeling a person could feel so easily, was nothing but undiscovered fuzz in my mind.

I walked around the corner as that word on the note kept on flashing in my mind.

_Ms. Cagalli_

_Due to the request of your uncle, we have transferred you permanently till the rest of the year to class 2C. _

_  
Sincerely,_

_Talia Gladys _

Not only was I only going to be in a classroom full of people for the rest of the year, but it was that very same classroom that had all those people in it. How was I going to live this down? The very people I tired to evade as much as I could, were now going to be in front of my eyes for most of the day. Since they all were so well-known to the school, knowing all of them was pretty easy.

I leaned standing up against the wall, wanting to bang my head upon it slowly and hard, until I couldn't breathe and slowly fade away. But, of course I didn't want to do that.

I got off the wall and started walking thinking about things in my mind, and just as I turned the corner I bashed into someone hard and fell back onto my backpack that hit my wound so hard, I knew it was starting to bleed again. I could already feel the cold liquid gown down a straight line down the spinal cord of my back.

I looked up and saw Shiho get up from the floor, with all of her buddies as well, which was again just what I needed.

I wanted to lie on the ground all day, but I really couldn't with those people in front of me. I saw Yzak pull Shiho off the ground and I saw a hand in front of my from Kira, and I pushed it away and got up as quickly as I could, without showing any emotion, and tried not to even grimace the uncomfortable feeling I was getting at my shirt filling with blood, but thankfully I was wearing a thick dark coloured sweater, so no one would be able to see the nice pool of blood starting to form, and then, there was my backpack as well.

I saw Kira take his hand back, and move back allowing me to get up. This was what I was going to face for the rest of the year, their kindness of pity. I cast an evil look at Shiho who gave it right back. She was in ways kind of like me…back then, it was actually quite remarkable.

I brushed myself off and started to walk and turned to make sure there was no blood on the floor from my back. Silently relieved at finding none and I started moving forward to and was blocked by guess who, them.

"What do you want?" I asked simply

"We want to know more about you," Luna said cheerily

"And I don't want to know more about you," I said back and tried to go through again.

"That's alright, we can get to know you then," Stellar said smiling.

"Move," I said growling

They didn't budge and I shot daggers and turned around to go the other way and banged straight into a person who turned the corner of the hallway. I closed my eyes to await the impact, but none came.

I blinked my eyes first, and slowly opened them, and realized that someone was holding onto my arm. I looked up and saw my prince. 'My Prince,' I thought, now where did that come from. I flushed mentally, but it showed physically and I for once I was speechless yet again.

He pulled me up so I was standing and looked closely at me. I felt fire spread through my veins in an odd yet comforting feeling.

"Sorry," he said finally breaking the silence

I wanted to smack myself.

"Yeah," I said with outmost stupidity and tried to get my breathing straight. Did he have some magical touch with him? I was getting tried of feeling so warm, when I didn't need it. All I wanted was to be left alone, in my pain, and just be finished off without any interference, because I deserved it. It was because of me that all of these things happened, I caused them all.

I was snapped out of my thought, with a voice sounding out, "Hey, you okay?"

I looked up and saw the source of the voice, which was Shinn and walked straight, pass him, without a word and shook my head. A drop of blood hit the ground and I ran out of the school, and into the gentle rain falling. I kept on walking into an unknown distance, and reached and bench and sat down creating a disturbance into the quiet scenery.

How I wanted to be able to freely let go on my fake emotions and release my tears. How I wanted to be able to tell someone how I truly felt. How I wanted to trust to be able to share my problems, share my burdens, and tell Kira the truth. But I knew I couldn't because it was too late to do that. My time had passed and now all I could do it wait and let time pass, until that one day where it would all end, and my pathetic existence would be lost forever.

I felt the blood from the wound cleaned away from the rain and its evidence lost within the water. My breathing was really ragged and I couldn't help shake a bit as a gust of frosty air blew onto my wet form. I felt the time pass as I lonely sat on the bench; I could distantly here the bell ring for the assembly happening. I got up sturdily and walked slowly back, not caring if I was going to be late or not. It was at that moment when I finally learned how alone I was in this cruel world.

I entered the main gates and I saw a man come out into the rain, looking sloppy and my eyes held fears of that man coming out who wasn't no other than my uncle slyly walking towards me and a look of the devil in his eyes, he stood to my side and whispered something that only I could here. I nodded and quickly walked inside.

I entered the dry school that carried the scent of oak and pine and walked towards the auditorium and entered through the back doors, and was unnoticed by everyone, expect the people who sat at the back, which by coincidence were those people. I cursed my fate, but was relieved that my back wasn't bleeding anymore. I sat down in any empty seat which was thankfully a few spots away from them and leaned my head back. I saw Julie down at the front and look at me with eyes I knew well. I nodded back to here, which went noticed by Lacus and who looking questionably and Ms. Sacker. She had noticed that Ms. Sacker had worry in her eyes and noticed her mouth something to that girl and the girl mouthed something back, and turned her attention back to the principal. She saw Ms. Sacker gape at the girl and her fist squeezed tightly and a look of pure anger on her face. Lucas saw her relax and she knew something suspicious was going on.

Lacus nudged the special boy to her on his shoulder and pointed secretly to Ms. Sacker, who was looking at the unknown girl in discomfort. Kira noticed something as well. For some unknown reason he felt close to that unknown girl, something her couldn't explain, but there was something there between those two.

Athrun was being preoccupied yet again. He was feeling very strange today, new and fresh. He couldn't exactly describe but, he felt an attraction to that blonde girl. His heart was captured and she held the string. He wanted her to be happy, smile, and be warm but why? Why did he feel like this? He turned and looked briefly at her face. It was so emotionless, yet he knew how she felt, even without knowing. It was like a vibe.

I felt him look at me again. Why was he doing this me? I felt myself go red, and I looked and Julie who noticed it and had a questioning look on her face. I moved down deeper into my chair, to hide my face, but it wasn't working. I knew I couldn't exactly look back at him. It would make matters worse. I would be staring at him like a love-sick puppy in a trance that even a fog horn couldn't break.

I looked straight up at the principal. Who was talking about the term that happened so far, and what was to be expected for the rest of the year, and how the soccer team, would go to the championships if they win the game happening this afternoon. I knew about the soccer team of course, Athrun, Kira, Shinn, Yzak, Dearka, Rey and Auel all played on the team, and they were all really good. I remembered playing soccer before, but it had been a really long time since I even went near those black spotted balls.

Also happening this year was the 50 anniversary of this school, and there would be one of those dance thingies and I wasn't interested in that stuff at all. A whole evening of time, wasted to be stuff in a room full of people, loud music, and just boredom. It would also now be a waste of an evening, where I could cherish another day of life left. I frowned at the thought of life.

I heard an accordion of applause that shook me out of my thoughts yet again, I was thinking too much today. I never thought about myself as much as I did today. I knew why this was happening the answer was right beside me.

I let out a breath as the principal ended her excessively long speech and dismissed the school to go outside into the apparently sunny clear field that was damp from the showers of nature. I tagged behind and saw the boys from the soccer team rush out the auditorium to get changed. I walked down the stairs slowly and reached a saddened Julie, but I what I didn't notice was the pink-haired girl behind the door.

"You can't hide from this world forever," she said calmly

"There will never be a forever, everyone has to die one day," I said inexpressively

She let out a sigh and said, "I don't want you to be sad anymore, I can't see you like this anymore. I consider you as close to me as my own daughter, please just learn to smile, before that day."

I looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes and grow weaker. The barrier I held up high was now letting loose.

"I can't promise you that, but…I'll try," I said and headed out the door, until Julie spoke again

"I know you haven't told me the whole truth, I've seen that in your eyes, that you were still hiding something. And I know it's connected with that group. I've seen the way you look at them. What exactly do you have against them?" she asked

"Julie it's about time, I should tell you this but, you've gotten too close to me. Don't come any closer, because I wouldn't want the only person who tried to understand me go away," I said and leaving the room.

I left the room into a quiet state of silence. Lacus came into the room, and Ms. Sacker looked up at her and said, "I guess you heard that, Ms. Clyne."

She nodded embarrassed at her eavesdropping.

"It's quite alright, actually it's a good thing in a way. Why are you interested in her? I saw you during the assembly." She said

"I want to help," Lacus said

"All I can say is that try all you want. I'll support you all the way, but that girl has been through many things, most people your age would never see. What they are, I still don't know, but Ms. Clyne if your group hurts her in any way, you'll see the worst of me," Julie said

"I don't want anything bad for her, but I can feel it in my heart that I have to help her," Lacus said uncertainly

"I know how you feel," she said smiling, "Just get her close to you, and earn her trust, that the only way. I've tired as much as I could, but I don't have much time either."

Lacus looked up at her shocked and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Just be her friend," she said leaving the room.

Julie quickly left the room; it was now up to her and those people, to help Cagalli. She didn't know why but her heart trusted them to help that lost girl. Even after knowing Cagalli for a little while, she knew all pure hearted under her icy layer. She may have acted cold, but through these short months, Cagalli unleashed who she really was, bit by bit. However her pieces of herself would remain lost the next second. And after today, she closed herself completely because she was afraid to open up anymore, to come out of her shell, and be close to someone.

That girl wasn't ordinary that was for sure, she was something special, something that nobody knew, not even herself, but she could feel it and that's what strived her to unlock that girl's secrets and open her up, but even a person who was as close to her than anyone else she knew, she couldn't get the chance to even grasp Cagalli's trust.

* * *

Yes there' s a secret Julie is hiding as well. But that isn't important until near the end of the story. I'm just letting you all know 

Anyways tomorrow is cagalli's first day

Tension rise (that is so cliche, it's been in so many shows), how about problems for Cagalli rise

Yeah i'll keep this short cause i had to update this chapter.

till next time

Samera


	4. Sudden Changes

Hey Fellow Reader,

Ohh i got 6 reviews for chapter 3, i hope i didn't mess people up with it

**THIS IS CHAPTER 4**,

not chapter 3!!

Chapter 3 has already passed, so if you haven't read it ... READ IT NOW!! because you won't get this chapter without knowing what was in that note!!

Anyways yeah Cagalli's past

Umm...it's definately not in this chapter, and for a few more chapter, but i will say, it's a bad past and not very pretty. I have some way evil things happening to her in her past. Umm but she's not getting raped or anything like that, just to let you all no. I would NEVER let that happen to her. And it will never happen to her in any of my stories.

Anyways that's as much of a hint as i will give you. Her past is a major surpirse, and i want it to just bang. And there's a bad thing happening to Cagalli in this chapter as well. Athrun is showing his feelings yet again, and in the next chapter i think it will focus more on Kira and Athrun...and DUN DUN DUN...major cliffie ending

So for now read :) and enjoy

* * *

I felt my head spinning around as I left the room. I let go of the only person who ever cared for me after he went away. I felt like crying until I couldn't cry anymore, but even shedding a tear would be too hard on my black soul. I felt all alone at that moment, as if I was the only thing alive in this world. 

As a part of the student body, I had to attend the soccer game happening. Of course if I didn't, the school would report my guardian and I would in trouble yet again. Before I had the excuse of going to Julie's classroom, but of course that wasn't happening anymore.

It was sunny outside, which surprised me, since I was outside an hour ago and it was raining. The grass was sparkling looking like green icicles and the scenery was pretty nice, so I could spend my time looking at that then.

The field was crowded with people, when I came out. I didn't really pay attention to the people much, and they didn't pay any attention to me either. I didn't even blame then actually; I haven't been near people since today. I walked towards the bleachers and took and sat down quietly. I really just really wanted some peace to end my day off, no more of those strange feelings I was getting that were burning my cells.

I closed my eyes, my hoods covering the sun from my face. I actually felt calm, even with the bombs of voices around me. I felt as if I could fall asleep at any moment, until…

I heard a screech of sound and sat up and covered my ears and looked up to see a teacher who I didn't know well, standing on some sort of stage with a megaphone in his hand, and the speaker still vibrating that awful noise.

If looks could kill, he would have been sizzling on the ground. He was Mr. La Flaga, the gym teacher and the coach for many of the school teams. I let out a sigh and sat back and saw him adjusting the sound waves and then speaking again into the megaphone

"Welcome students to our semi-final games of the tournament that decides which teams head to the championships this year," he started off

"Of course our players have worked exceptionally hard to get this far, giving away there mornings, evenings and even week-ends, let's give them a round of applause," he said pointing to the group of boys who were once sitting, now standing up to the rally of applause and cat calls.

I didn't even bother wasting my energy on clapping, since there was plenty of sound. I saw them all sit down and the rushes of vigour eventually die down. I kept my eye on a peculiar boy who looked really down and lifeless, and Kira trying to talk to the guy. I felt a bit worried about him, which I hadn't felt in a long time and kind of perked up to look at him a little closer. He seemed very depressed and seemed to be looking for someone. It took a lot for me not to get up and go to him, which was very strange of me. I didn't care about him nor did I had any feelings for him right?

I was in a bundle of confusion and stared down at my feet in a rush of confusion. I couldn't believe myself. I was actually confused about my own feelings. Well I hadn't really felt anything like this anyways. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Athrun again, he looked like he was uninterested in this game at all, and looked like he didn't have a speck of life in him. He looked depressed and kept on letting out breaths. I was feeling down just by looking at him. Kira and Dearka were trying to talk to him to set his sprit high for the game, but it wasn't working that well. I was getting pretty annoyed, and it was showing pretty well.

"Is this seat taken," I heard someone ask me

Without looking at the person and I shook my head and said "no," looking still at Athrun.

I felt the weight press beside me and I turned my head to look at the person and shrieked realizing who it was and falling down in the process grabbing attention.

"You," I said and met blue eyes

"Sorry," she said with an apologetic face on and took out her hand to help.

"Haven't you gotten the message," I spat and got up myself and stood up to move

"Not really, nor do I want to," Lacus said

I groaned and sat as the principal told everyone to sit down

"I guess you're stuck with us," I heard Stellar said sitting in front of me. I glared at her and leaned back on the bleacher not giving a care to the world and shifted my eyes back to the sapphire haired boy who looked contently at me. I flushed and looked down.

"I guess Athrun is back to normal," I heard Lacus say to Miriallia.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to him, just a minute ago he looked like a ghoul," Luna said

I felt Lacus look at me. I let out a breath and said, "Is there something you want?"

"Yeah there is," she said quietly and resumed looking at the field

I looked up and saw the boys waving at the girls beside me, they waved back. I knew all off them were in love, it was kind of obvious. Now if only I could be free to love. But, there was one problem, I knew if people were in love, not if I was in love.

I saw our school cheerleaders all dressed in their skimpy uniforms and the pom-poms in their hands acting like…cheerleaders.

I didn't like cheerleaders at all; they were rude and well not nice people to be polite. I was kind of glad that the girls beside me weren't associated with cheerleaders.

"Oh look Lacus, its Flay," I heard Shiho say

Lacus giggled lightly and said, "Yes I noticed."

"Is she still attacking Kira," Luna said rolling her eyes.

"Now Luna, stop being courteous, attacking is an understatement," Mir said

I was trying my very best not to laugh. Flay Alster was that type of person, who would pry after a boy and do anything to get him, even if it meant to destroy her competition. **(A/N now I have nothing against Flay…really…well kind off…ok I don't like her…but I wasn't going to mention her in this story, but I need a couple of villains in this story, and she's one of them…if there are people who like Flay, sorry that I made her bad) **

I was looking at our opponent coming out of their bus looking well dangerous. They all looked as if they were on steroids and the coach, looked like a general from the army, all buff and as loud and Mr. La Flaga with his mega phone. I looked at Athrun who wasn't at all frightened by the umm…larger team, but instead had a strong and determined look on his face. I stared at him in wonder; of course that wonder part wasn't evident on my face. He was talking to Kira and occasionally looked in my direction.

"So are you going to tell us your name?" Mir said

"Will you leave me alone permanently?" I asked solemnly

She grimaced and said, "Sure."

"Crossing your fingers isn't going to help you," I said still keeping my eyes on him, since there was nothing better to look at.

"How did you know?" she asked questioningly

"Stop acting nice," I said

"We're not acting," Luna said

"Yeah, we just want to be your friend, if you hadn't realized that by now," Stellar said

"Am I not allowed to choose who I should be acquainted with," I said, "It's my life, so just leave me alone, in case if you haven't realized by now, I don't want to be in your language 'friends'".

I didn't bother looking at their faces, but I had grown so cold over the mere hour after I left Julie, that I couldn't understand myself. I felt walls closing me from all four sides and the temperature just kept dropping. I was cold again, and I didn't know if I would ever be able to become warm again.

"It's okay to let people in," I heard Lacus whisper immediately shocking me

I felt it all coming back and I stood up to leave, because I didn't want that again, not now, not anymore, I couldn't stand it.

"Letting people in, will drown me deeper," I whispered to her and walked down the bleachers grabbing curious looks from people, including a pair of emerald eyes.

I turned to glance at him one last time and he stopped and stared straight into me shocking me completely. He saw through my hazy eyes and I felt him doing it with just a simple stare. I turned my head quickly and stumbled and braced myself against a tree and quickly started walking to and unknown destination.

I felt my head pounding and the body quiver in fear after a long time. Those words that girl said and the reflection I saw in his eyes was too much for me to handle. It was like a hurricane of unwanted emotions that destroyed all that ice I covered in my heart, all that blocking which gave me so much pain, was gone within a moment. How could something so simple wreck all my efforts? I was starting to feel again, and of all things in the world, I couldn't let that happen again, not anymore…after all those memories of horror.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and I slapped it away and fell to the ground and sat there silently whispering "Go away," over and over again.

The person didn't say a word, but instead sat down beside me.

"You have nice eyes," he said

I hugged my knees closer and said nothing.

"Why do you hide yourself?" he asked again

I swallowed and said, "Why do try to know me?"

"Ask my heart, I just do what it says," he whispered

"Start listening to your head then," I said back

He laid his head on the ground in front of me

"I can't," he said

"Aren't you suppose to be at the game, just leave me here," I said coldly

He smiled and said, "I can't."

My eyes furrowed and I said, "Why?"

He let out a breath and said, "You never answered my questions."

"You don't need to know the answer," I said

He nodded, "That's where you're wrong,"

I quietly looked at the forest in front of me.

"I wish I could get lost into that darkness, not find my way back, and drift away into my end," I said with my closed

I opened them and immediately drew back since he was so close to me and heard him said, "No matter how lost you are, I'll find you."

"I want to get lost," I said clearing stating it

"Then let me get lost with you," he said

Now he was really starting to annoy me

"Go away," I said

"I can't," he said

"Yes you can," I said emotionless.

"How?" he asked looking at me bearing his eyes into mine, alluring me mind into a trance.

"Just…go to…the game," I whispered breathless

"But I don't want to," he said calmly

"Why?" I said, "You didn't know of my existence until today, and ever since this morning you haven't left my tail. I'm a no one, why even look at me."

"Haven't you realized yet?" he asked

"What," I said

"It was fate that made us meet this very morning, it's called destiny, I didn't know of you because you have never been around, but won't you call it strange that off all classes you could have been in for that very exam, it was that classroom with me and friends in it. It destiny, we were destined to meet, and not even you could stop that," he said

"Now that we have meet, just leave me alone than, we were destined to meet, I won't deny that, but that is it. Destiny hasn't planned anything besides that," I said standing up

He stood up as well and ready to follow.

"Just leave me alone Athrun…please, I don't want you to mess my life up," I said not looking into his eyes and turning around.

"But…" he said

"Cagalli," I said

"Cagalli," he said in awe

"Yeah, now please just forget you ever knew me, for my own good. Just let me live my life in peace. I don't need your influence in my life, because you're destroying me," I said sturdily

"Cagalli," he said in a kind of hurt tone

I turned and met his eyes with pure hatred, and said, "Understand that," and left the site.

I walked away slowly to the school bleachers where the game had ended with our school in victory as Kira shot the winning goal. I couldn't be anymore happier for him, but of course I wouldn't show it.

I saw Athrun walk to his friend, with a different emotion plastered on his face. I couldn't understand what it was. But he looked at me, but I was ready with a strong force and he smiled at me instead and resumed his business with his group. Confused, I turned around and started my treck to my uncle's home. It was about time that I headed back, to my life in reality.

But, there was a bright side about that moment…I had no homework.

I walked on the sidewalk home in solitude, the wind picked up and the air was getting cooler. I didn't blame it, since it was early November. The weather was getting chilly, and I forgot my jacket yet again. I considered myself pretty lucky. My immune system was prone to diseases which I had many chances to catch, yet I didn't. I also hadn't gotten the flu or the cold in the longest of times, but of course there was one disease I had. A disease I knew which had no cure. No one could melt an ice heart no matter how hard they tired, and mine's was solid permafrost, well until global warming came; my frost was starting to melt.

My hood was blown down again by the wind and my hair started flying everywhere in odd directions. My hair wasn't that long actually, and I hadn't cut it for a long time. It was only a bit below my shoulders.

Goosebumps started spreading across my arms slowly and I stuffed my hands in my pocket, noticing their pale appearance. I let out a breath and saw a hazy puff of carbon dioxide. Had it grown that cold that fast. It was quite strange. Looking up I saw that the sun had gone into hiding and there was a cold cover in the sky. I blinked and averted my eyes back straight and stopped in front of a stop light. I didn't know why but I had a strange type of worry in my gut, as if frogs were jumping inside that were high on one hundred cans of soda. The light turned green and I quickly walked across the short distanced road and I turned the corner into a desolate street and sat down grasping my stomach in confusion. I shivered and shook trying to block the pain I was feeling. And all of a sudden the pain stopped and I relaxed trying to gather myself. I had never felt anything so painful in my life, that wasn't related to my mental pain. Even the slashes of knives and torture weren't even close to the throbbing I felt just a moment ago.

I stood up reluctantly and staggered taking my first step and leaned on the wall as I regained my walking. There was something very wrong with me. Maybe I was going to die a bit early than expected?

With all these negative thoughts circling my mind I didn't know that I was walking onto a road and a driving my way. Luckily, for me the car's brake was good and the driver stopped in time, but I did touch it, and that woke me up from my mind.

"Are you crazy?" he yelled from the mirror. He couldn't see my face though.

"What?" I said mostly to myself and realized where I was and shook my head, saying "Sorry," and walked to the safe zone and sat down. Now I was trying to kill myself, what was wrong with this day?

I heard four doors open and close and pairs of feet walk up to me, Lacus, Shiho, Luna, Shinn, and Stellar.

"Oh my god! Cagalli are you okay?" one said

"You aren't hurt right?" another said

"And this stupid guy is sorry to," the last one said

I was still kind of shaking a bit, and I couldn't decide if it was the cold weather or the sudden shocks I was getting in one moment.

I sighed and covered my head my into my legs still thinking.

I finally remembered hearing voices and looked up to guess who? If you said my stalkers you are partly right, but no it was that group.

I sighed and covered my head yet again.

"I'm fine, No, and go away," I said and felt as if I was trying to going to sleep

"Do you want a ride home," Lacus asked

'I'd rather get a ride with Athrun,' I thought in my mind, but knew one that wasn't going to happen, and two I would never let it happen.

"No," I said simply

"But it's cold outside, and you don't have a coat, I think we should give you one," Luna said

I stood up abruptly pushing everyone a meter near me away, and said "What is wrong with you people? Why can't you all just leave me alone? Is that so much to ask for? It's simple just ignore and not talk to me."

I saw Lacus' eyes sadden by what I said.

"And don't try to get close. I know what's in your hearts. You all just pity me because I'm so cold and lifeless. And I agree I am, and I'm ha-happy like this. I don't have a problem with being alone. It's just who I am, so why don't all of you do a favour to yourselves and save your breath and time, and leave me alone, because your kindness and friendship isn't going to give you anything," I said sternly.

I turned around to start walking and they had all just stood still and absorb what I had just said to them.

At that moment Lacus felt a new change.

"She's right Lacus, all we feel is nothing but pity for her, so why are we bothering her?" Shinn said

"I agree with Shinn, this is nothing but a waste of time," Shiho said

"She's wrong that girl is so wrong," Stellar said

Lacus nodded, "She's not happy, that was clearly in her voice, there is a side of this story we're missing and she's the only one who can tell us. I don't pity her at all, but something beyond that. She is not an average person, who definitely knows how to act. I just want to uncover who she really is, because she's just deceiving herself and the world. She needs help, and I know we can do that. I don't know why but I feel connected to her in some way."

"I side with Lacus," Luna said laughing, "I think I'm starting to understand all of this."

"Okay, I'll help for now," Shiho said

"Shinn," Stellar said giving him a puppy dog look

"I still think we're wasting time, but fine," he said dejectedly but, earned him a kiss from Stellar and turned him into and neon bulb in red.

Everyone laughed and went to the back to the car and drove to their respected homes.

And just as the Shinn entered his home, I entered through the door to my dim life.

* * *

Yes yes yes 

What will happen to Cagalli when she enters

Why were there frogs in her stomach lol...just kidding

And what was wrong with Athurn's behaviour. Has he admitted he loves her in his mind!! Of course Cagalli knows that she does, now Athurn move faster everyone's waiting for you to accept!!

and her past her past her past

It will come up eventually

So stay tuned

Till next time

Samera

and if you can REVIEW pretty please with cherries on top! i'll really really appreciate it oh so very much

And this is for you!! If your reading this Send me my e-amils!!


	5. The Torturer

Ola people

Wow 11 reviews for the last chapters, i definitely didn't expect that much, but thanks everyone for reviewing!! And i hope you all continue too. I was planning on updateing tomorrow, but since i was in such a good mood, i decided to update today just for all of you people for reviewing so much.

Anyways yes you all meet the uncle and so does Athrun. And you also meet Athrun's parents. I think i said before that this chapter would mostly be about Athrun or kira or both, but since i wrote it, it's mostly Athrun really and his confused feelings.

And for now

Read...and review? If you have time to though

* * *

The room was cold and dark as always, and messy especially for me to clean up as soon as I came back to my prison. However, this wasn't any ordinary confinement; it was basically hell here, a type which I prayed no one else would experience. There were broken bottles of vodka, gin, rum, tequila, brandy, whiskey and basically every single type of depressant in a drink form imagined. I knew my uncle's death would come sooner or later at this rate. 

Sometimes I wished he would die from those frequent accidents involved because of alcohol but, he had been lucky of course. Luck had been on his side. My uncle was legally to my misfortune my only guardian left, my second and last option. Now my first option was another chapter of my life. I didn't choose my uncle of course, more rather I was forced to. There was another place I could have been right now, that probably allowed me to really live, laugh, and love.

Cutting off those thoughts I started picking up the dozens of bottles lying here and there, and the many broken pieces of glass on the ground. I was used to this mess by now and considered it my typical schedule of things to do. Of course my average for cutting my hands and feet was at least three per day by the bottles. Even if I tried to get every single chard of glass and every single bottle as carefully as I could, there would always be something that I missed.

I heard the shutters bash hard against the window and it was then I had realized how windy it was outside. I turned and closed the window and looked and the clock uncertainly. It was barely passing 4 in the evening, and I was growing wearier as each second passed. I took a step back and a sharp peice of glass jabbed on my foot entering and piercing a couple of blood vessels. Immediately the river of thin red blood streamed down onto the carpet I was standing on and I was mentally deciding whether to take out the glass now or in the kitchen. Time was up as the door, in my uncle's home, opened and he came trudging in sweatpants on and a t-shirt over a coat. He had straight hair a bit above his shoulders, which was dark purple with hints of grey. His eyes were the only thing that showed me what other people could not see. To the natural human eye, my uncle would seem to be a normal uncle and guardian, but what they couldn't see were the specks of red in his eyes, which no one else noticed...but me. He grinned and he smelt like heroin and cigarettes. He had been drinking again for sure.

"You're home I see whore," he said slurring his words and I placed my damaged foot behind me to hide it.

"Yes," I said, "Isn't it quite obvious," muttering in a whisper to me.

He scowled and said, "Well what are you waiting for, do you need a knife stuck in your back pushing you to the kitchen, like last week?"

I shook my head and hopped on foot to the next room.

"Well what happened there?" he said nicely

"Glass," I said simply glaring at him

"Here let me see that," he said kindly

"No need," I growled

He grabbed my foot gently almost knocking me down. He touched the glass softly.

"Must hurt, here let me help you," he said innocently

My eyes grew in shock, at his supposedly kindness…but I knew it was act. And his next move proved my theory yet again.

He pushed the shard of glass deep in my foot, crushing a few of my bones and I scrunched my face in pain, trying to get rid of it as fast as I could, but I was only human and we all had our limits. I heaved and breath and he pushed my leg down onto the floor on that same foot pressing the shard deeper in and I couldn't help but let out a cry. I quickly lifted my foot, and took out the shard and he laughed cruelly.

"Tsk tsk Cagalli, hurt doesn't it, now I want my lunch in ten minutes or else," he said mocking me and left.

I slithered onto the floor, and held my foot which was covered in a shade of red tightly. I was bleeding so much, and I was already starting to feel the side effects. I needed something.

I crawled to the kitchen, and trail of scratched layer of red icing following me. I opened the cabinet door looked around for a bag and found my drugs: Medical alcohol and bandages. I took and cotton bag and dipped in to the liquid and winced as I placed it on my foot trying to clean up the mess. I knew I would need stitches as well, but I could always do that later. I needed to clean my wound and disinfect it quickly so I could quickly make lunch. I wrapped my foot in many layer of bandages enough to last me a while, before the painful part of needles and wires would be going through my skin.

I stood up on my good foot and using the contours, I quickly managed to whip up something. My eyes were growing down and I finally stepped my already bloodied up bandages and didn't show any pain this time, even though I was screaming inside and went to the living room where my uncle was sitting flipping through the television. I placed his food down and he looked briefly at it as he watch alarmed of my tem minutes being gone.

"Very good Cagalli, just on time, a second later, and we'd have to teach you some more 'discipline' right?" he said smirking

"Yes," I said emotionless, I knew that he wasn't trying to teach me this discipline crap. It was all just another act.

"Well since your going to start a new day with a whole new class, I'll leave you for today, but you know my rules Cagalli. One little slip with your 'classmates' then say bye to you know who," he said looking at television again.

"Yes," I said turning around

"Now just wait one second, I'm not done with you yet," he said

I turned to look at him again.

"No more words to that teacher again, you've already told her too much, and I gave you that punishment yesterday, don't repeat that same mistake, you know how heartbreaking it is for me to slice you up," he said laughing in sarcasm.

I never really asked why he hurt me; it was just something I was used to by now. An unanswered routine, I wondered sometimes these question, but by now I'd rather ignore them, since it wouldn't be long that these answers would be of no use.

"And that boy," he said perking up my interest

"What boy," I said

"Zala," he said shocking my mind completely

"Athrun," I whispered

"I'm not blind," he said menacingly, "You wouldn't want something to happen to him right, especially what happened with your father?"

My eyes grew even more wide and I stuttered, "W-what?"

"So I guess I was right, you like him don't you?" he said red taking over grey in his eyes.

"No," I said clearly

He said to himself, "You can go now."

"But," I started

"Go now," he said booming

I let out a breath and quickly went upstairs.

"How could I be so stupid?" I said punching the wall in my room, and banging my head lightly.

I turned and sat on the floor in grabbed my hair in my hand. Not him of all people. The only person I actually felt for, now only because of me was a target for death if I make one wrong move. I couldn't let that happen to him, after what happened to father. Not after that incident, which killed half of my soul. And whatever was left it, Athrun kept and he couldn't share the same fate as my father. I'd never let that happen, same with…him.

He was the first choice I had to regain my life. But, fate changed my life completely after that incident, which tore my mind of half and shredded it into pieces and gave me to go to my uncle who was the only choice I had left to live.

My past was such a vivid memory in my mind, everything that happen today I knew was because of it. It was really my fault that I was here hurt and in pain. I deserved all of this. It was because of me that…

I cut that thought off as I could feel water filling my eyes and I blocked them from coming. Just thinking of what I did, drove me mad. If only I had a second chance to make stuff right. If only I could have listened. If only I could have stopped person from coming. If only I could have used my voice.

But it was too late, nothing could change now, nothing could save me now, because the circumstances were just like of that of my past. I couldn't use my voice again, and he trapped me in that same position. The past was going to repeat again, but there was going to be a new victim…me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and remembered my foot and took out my stitching set and quickly stitched up my foot by piercing the soft skin of my foot because of the blood soaking into the outer layer of the bottom of my foot. I went through the huge hole and closed it up and cut of the excess wire. I moved and stretched my foot to make sure I could walk tomorrow to school tomorrow I wrapped some more bandages up to my ankle, and quickly slipped into bed and feel asleep as soon as I touched the pillow.

"What happened to you at the game?" Kira asked

"Nothing, just felt a bit off," Athrun said

"Yeah anyone could have figured that out, but where did you go?" Kira asked again

"I didn't feel like playing and I knew I would mess up, so I left," he replied

Kira narrowed his eyes and said, "Athrun you're a horrible liar."

Athrun chuckled and said, "But I am telling the truth."

"What do you think of me, I saw you looking at that girl, and running off when she left, I'm not blind," he said

"Cagalli," he said to himself

"So that's her name," Kira said peculiarly and in thought

"Yeah," Athrun replied

"Athrun can you give up the act and tell me why you ran after her?" he said going straight to the point

"I just like her," Athrun replied as if it was nothing

Kira's mouth was hanging wide open, Athrun look at him strangely and said, "What?"

"You!" Kira said

"Yes me," Athrun said confused

"Athrun you've never in our history of 15 years as friends have come close to even liking a girl, and not related in the friendship type way," Kira said

"Are you sure?" Athrun asked

"I'm pretty sure," Kira said

"But maybe I like Cagalli as a friend," Athrun said making Kira fall to the ground

"Are you blind?" Kira said getting annoyed.

"If I was, how would I know that you are wearing a green shirt?" Athrun said smirking

"No," Kira said exasperatedly, "You don't think of her as a friend. I mean you gawk at like you're lovesick."

"I do?" Athrun said asking himself

"Athrun," Kira laughed, "You'll figure out the answer, just answer one simple question Why were you dying to see Cagalli's face when you were at the game," leaving his friend as started walking in the direction of his home.

Athrun stood alone in the middle of the deserted street as the sun settled down to sleep and he started walking in thoughts. What was he feeling? Not looking straight he accidentally bumped into a person, and felt a strange vibe from him. It wasn't nice though

"Oh sorry," he said

"It was my fault," Athrun said back

"Well then we're both forgiven, I'll best be on my way," he said grinning stuffing his hands in his pocket, but Athrun saw what was on them. They were red, telling him it was blood.

Athrun nodded at the man walked away and turned the corner.

"Strange," Athrun said knowing something was up, he could feel it.

It was as if there was an ominous aura around him. Athrun shrugged away those thoughts and started yet again walking home. His mind however was only thinking of a girl, who made his heart all lively. He was really starting to grow even more confused than he already was. Why did he react that way during the soccer game? Why was he looking at the bleacher for a familiar face? Why did he freeze when he met her eyes? Why did he go after her in a rush are those hidden emotions that were exchanged through that single glance? And why did he know she was lying when Cagalli told him that he was destroying her? He could see everything in her amber eyes, every single little truth, and every single lie. He didn't understand why though, and nor could figure out the simple answer.

Athrun let out a sigh. His life had just gotten a million times more confusing. Whenever he was with her, it was as if he was in some other world, and when she left, he was back to reality. But why did he feel like that, what was this feeling called?

Athrun looked up and entered through the gates of his home, silently walking along the long pathway to the door. He didn't ring the bell, but went straight inside and hung his coat on the rack. On cue his mother came into the room with a smile and said, "Athrun you're finally home how was the game?"

"It was okay, we won," Athrun said not really paying attention and sat down on the couch

"Lacus called earlier, she said something about a girl you know," she said taking a seat on the couch beside him

"Hmm okay who?" Athrun said taking a sip of water

"Oh some Cagalli," she said plainly as he spluttered out the water and coughed looking at his mother

"Cagalli!" he said

Lenore Zala looked at her son strangely. He was definitely acting strange

"Yes," she said, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah," Athrun said quietly

She smiled a bit, "Well Lacus told me that she got hit by their car…"

"WHAT!!" Athrun said standing up

"But she's okay, no damage," she said quickly calming Athrun down immediately.

"Thank god," Athrun said sitting down slowly

"Athrun?" Lenore said questioningly

"Yes Mom," he said

"That definitely wasn't you. Who's Cagalli?" She asked

Athrun flushed realizing his pervious outburst and said, "Just a girl."

"A girl," She replied

"Yes," he said quietly

She laughed a bit and said, "Oh Athrun, stop being so shy. So what do you think of her?"

"Mother," Athrun said kind of shocked

"Now Athrun, for the 18 years you have been born, you have never once worried about a girl in you life, the way you did just now," She said

"Have I really?" Athrun said frowning

"Yes Athrun," she laughed loudly at his reaction

"Mother this is not funny," He said

At that she laughed even louder, causing another person to enter the room

"What going on in here," a man's voice boomed

"Nothing father," Athrun said blushing

"Oh my," Lenore said finally pulling herself together.

Patrick entered the room and held his wife by the shoulders for support, trying to calm her down.

"Okay, okay, I'm done," she said stopping her laughs and let out a sigh.

Athrun looked at her grumpy

"I'm sorry Athrun, it's just my little baby's all grown up…he's fallen in love," she said softly

"Mother," Athrun said, "first of all I'm not in love, I just met her today and two I grew up a long time ago."

"Aww, but you'll always be mommy's baby right?" she asked

Athrun laughed and said, "Of course."

"But tell me the truth Athrun, what do you think of her?" she asked quietly

"A girl," Athrun said

"Of course," she replied sarcastically, "Athrun that isn't answering my question."

"How about answer my question," Patrick, "I'm so confused."

"Oh nothing dear, it's just about your son's love life," Lenore said

Patrick laughed and said, "Athrun and love life, now that's a first, Athrun's never looked a girl for longer than 10 second, and you're talking about his love life."

"Father you too," Athrun said

"Well son, you haven't exactly really liked girls in your past, and if I am hearing right, your in love for the first time," he said

"I'm not in love…I think," Athrun said

"Well what do you think? I don't care who the girl is, but I want to meet her soon," She said

"Mother you're acting as if she's my girlfriend and that isn't going to happen any time soon," Athrun said frustrated

"Ok that's fine, but it will happen so I'll wait until then," she said quickly getting up and going after kissing Athrun's and Patrick's cheeks before leaving

"Wait," Athrun said finally realizing what she meant.

Patrick sat down in front of Athrun.

"So…" he started

"Don't even start," Athrun said getting up and leaving as well

Patrick looked at his retreating son; he shrugged and said, "Okay more football and beer for me."

"Patrick, dinner's in an hour don't you dare," Lenore yelled just as he was about to take a sip.

He frowned and mentally cried whispering, "See what I have to deal with."

Athrun stood against the wall, smiling at his parents. They were so much in love with each other even after being married for so long.

He wondered how he felt about Cagalli, it might have been true, and maybe he was in love.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 5 

Really boring i know, no exictement no BOOM! Well there's always chapter 6 and Cagalli first day in a class and GYM!! Hmm wonder what's going to happen there

Also more confusion, i wonder what happened to Cagalli's Father? ...

Who was Cagalli's first choice?...

And and...

Will Partick ever get to drink his beer????

We'll all see in the next chapter

next time on

Slits and Wrists oHHHHHH

anyways till next time

Samera :)


	6. Lost in Denial

My My, Hey everyone

Yes two weeks no update, SORRY, so much work and cough i had to go through my story and fix my grammar stuff. Yes i know it stinks a lot, but i have to be honest, i don't look over my chapters much before updating. Yeah i know i should at least look through it once, but i'm usually writing a chapter or doign hoemwork. So i don't get much time to grammar check. Oh well last week i did look over the chapters adn fixed as many grammatical errors i could see.

But i'm updating this week!! I'm noticing a trend in my review. Ever odd chapter...or even one of the two i get a high number of reivew and then 7 for the other. Oh math has definitely taken a toll on me.

Anyways yeah the Uncle is a evil cruel beast, but he is needed that way...umm so yeah read on

* * *

I definitely did not want to get up this morning, if my gut was right; today was going to be a 'good' day for me, which for me was bad. I slumped out of my bed, banging my alarm clock that was ringing like a rooster. I actually slept well last time, after such a long time…actually I don't really remember when I actually got a full night's rest. Maybe I would be able to control myself today. 

I threw the blanket that wrapped my warm body off, sat up, and turned to get off the bed. I almost shrieked when my damaged foot touched the ground. The searing pain dispersed throughout my veins, sending a pinching shock, and vibrating all of my arteries. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and I quickly sat back on my bed, and quickly removed my stitches. My foot wasn't healed for sure but I had to walk to school, and I'd rather walk with my foot half healed, than stitches ripping my skin slowly and constantly.

Blood didn't start to drip which I was thankful for, and quickly wrapped plenty of bandages on my foot. I changed my clothes into a nice and comfy black and white ruched tank top, velour pants, and a collared, zipped sweater. Wearing some comfy shoes, I headed out the door, clearing noticing that the devil of the household wasn't at home. I started walking to school, just like yesterday in solitude. But, I knew today was definitely not going to be a normal day; instead it would be the exact opposite. My foot was screaming in pain, but that didn't stop my walk, instead I went faster so I could reach there faster, and find some place to sit.

I passed by that same royal street and knew that something was quite different about it today. A group of people were walking in front of me, people who I really didn't want to see. They didn't turn there head, and notice me which brought my hopes high; however, since when was I lucky? Kira had dropped something, turned around to pick up his dropped item and looked up and to my misfortunes saw me at the end of the street.

He said my name grabbing everyone's attention, and as soon as they saw me I turned and quickly turned the street taking a different route to school, even though I knew it was longer.

I was going pretty slow for some odd reason, and reached a park and decided to cut through it, rather that walking around. I stood for a while admiring the park's morning beauty. If only life was always this wonderful. I saw a swing set and unconsciously walked to it and reached the seat and touched the metal chains. I fell to my knees trying to control my emotions and remembered a very special memory that I held so close to my heart…of my father. I grimaced and looked my hands at that moment. They weren't pale; instead they were covered in blood. I jolted up when someone held my arm.

I turned my eyes and bit my lips as I saw a familiar pair of eyes. He did something quite surprising; he pulled me in an embrace and held my close. I stood still in a state of shock. It felt as if a lightening bolt had struck and had paralyzed me completely.

"What are you doing," I stuttered out.

Athrun let go of me and smiled and said, "Something I should have done a long time ago." (A/N lol, I so got that from A Cinderella Story)

I looked at him peculiarly and turned red registering what just happened finally.

"Who told you to do something like that anyways," I said solemnly

He frowned and there was a comforting silence between us, "I don't know, I guess it just who I am."

"So you go around hugging people," I said raising an eyebrow

He flushed and murmured, "No"

I nodded and said, "I see."

"I just needed to hold you close," he said finally

My eyes widened and turned straight into a cherry, "W-what?"

"Yesterday, when you told me that I was destroying you, I looked into your eyes for a answer, and I keow instantly that you were lying, I don't know how, but I knew that you didn't mean anything you said yesterday," he said quietly

"Well I did," I said not facing him, "I know….who…I am"

"Look at me in the end and say that," he asked turned my shoulders so I was facing him

I looked up to him with a layer of frost covering my eyes, and said, "I did mean what I said!," pushed him away and started walking quickly away.

I quickly walked across the field of dewed grass and along the pathway for a long while, until I reached a street and followed it to the back gates of the school. I couldn't believe that I couldn't look into a simple pair of eyes.

I opened the doors into the school and trudged to my class, and entered the empty classroom, which I figured since it was still a while before class started. I dropped my backpack onto the side of my seat and took a seat on the chair and let out a long sigh, and placed my arms on my desk and my head upon them and closed my eyes. I had no idea how this day would end, but hopefully it would end in my favour.

I heard some people some in after a while and the class started growing quickly. I opened my eyes finally and on cue they came into me line of vision.

"Hey Cagalli," one of them said

I groaned and hid my face in my arms again.

"Come on, you can't hate us that much," Stellar said

I sighed and said, "Yeah I don't hate any of you, I just hate life."

"Why would you hate life, everything in it is so beautiful," Lacus said taking a seat beside me.

"Beautiful," I said sarcastically, "Take a walk into the real world, you'll see exactly how beautiful it is."

She nodded and said, "You are right, but no matter what, life always seems to put itself back together, no matter how bad it may be."

"Life can't always fix its pieces," I said

"Anyways I thought we weren't to see your face again, what happened to that?" Shiho asked

"None of your business," I said gritting my teeth.

"Chill, I was just asking," she replied and took her seat

"Why don't you come and sit with us at lunch," Luna suggested to me

"I'd rather not ruin your glorious reputation with my presence," I said like a snake

She smiled, "On the contraire Cagalli, it would be my honour if I were to be seated with royalty like you."

My face drained of all it colours, wondering how, in the name, did she know something like that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"What, I just want to sit with you, is that so much to ask for?" she said

I mentally relieved myself, and said, "Fine."

"And will you consider being our friend?" she asked again

"Fine," I said not really hearing her and she yelled out loudly and hugged me.

"What are you doing," I said

"Hugging my new friend," she said smiling

"Nice job," Dearka said

"Wait," I said finally getting the picture

"Say no more, you agreed, and now you stuck with us," Kira said

I glared at him and said, "That's not fair, I didn't hear you."

"Stop complaining and relax for a while," Shinn said

I sighed and sat back down on my chair.

"Come on, we're not that bad," Lacus said

"But, I am so why bother," I said

"Because we know your not, so stop acting and start being you," she replied

"It's too late for that," I whispered as the teacher entered quieting everyone.

Athrun entered in that time as well, so he was not considered late. He took his respected seat in front of me and everyone welcomed him.

"Almost two in a row Athrun, what's been going on lately?" she said with an eyebrow raised.

"A new problem," Athrun said, "One that's not going to be fixed very easily."

I wondered what his face looked like since, Ms. Murrue's eyes were glinting understanding completely what he meant.

"Anyways turn to page 120 in your textbooks," she said starting off the class...

Lunch came sooner than I had expected. Luna and the sprit squad were on my trail, so after second period I decided to give up and just accept there 'friendship', but it wouldn't mean that I'd be one in return. I'd make them hate me with passion.

I was currently sitting in the cafeteria looking at the sea of people around me, and started to get uncomfortable. I didn't like this at all, and stood up, only to have someone push me back down.

"Where were going?" Meyrin asked

"Somewhere with fresh air," I said getting back up, but someone on my right side pulled me down gently so I could sit.

"Can you wait a while," Athrun said

"Fine," I said crossing my arms.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked

"I'm not hungry," I said tiredly

There was a tray of food in front of me and I looked at it and pushed it away, only to have it back in front of me.

"What's this?" I said

"Food," Dearka said

"I know that," I said, "Why is it for me?"

"Because you need you three meals in a day," Lacus said

"So now I'm getting charity, I don't n-" I started only to have Kira cut me off.

"It's not charity Cagalli, its food that your friend gave to you to eat, so eat now" he said simply.

"But, I'm not hungry," I said

Athrun was smiling and said, "How about you explain that to your growling stomach."

I huffed and finally after a while agreed to eat the food and slowly ate it. Upon finishing it Stellar said, "See now that wasn't hard."

I nodded numbly and stood up and started to walk away, of course they all had finished their lunches so they followed along, with Stellar dragging Shinn who still eating. Those two were quite a couple.

I walked outside and soaked the sun's rays in and the nippy breeze. I turned to see everyone shield there eyes from the sun.

"You all should learn to accept the sun, because it's only going to get brighter," I said and resumed my walking. They all eventually caught up to me, and Athrun was at my side again, instantly warming my inside and I was feeling very light. I noticed that I walking at a very slow pace, and then I remembered why. I bit my tongue and felt a familiar twinge in the sole of my foot and stopped completely and Athrun turned to looked at me particularly and asked me that was wrong using his eyes, and I said, "I'm going to sit down now."

We were at a base of a hill and I spread my leg and sat down. They all followed and I lay on the soft and fuzzy grass.

"So Cagalli, do you live your parents?" someone asked

I stayed quite, my eyes growing cold, moving far away, and said, "My parents don't live in this world anymore."

The atmosphere grew quite and grave and she said, "Sorry."

"I am to," I said mostly to myself

I could feel their confusion.

"Any siblings?" Stellar asked

I swallowed a breath and said, "Yes, one."

"Really who?" she asked again

"I'm dead to him, and that's all I want to say," I said turning and facing the tree

They really didn't know who my sibling was at all, because I had no right to ruin there friendship with that truth. I had no right to that either, just like how I had no right of living as well, not what happened that night.

"So, who do you live with then?" Lacus asked

"My uncle," I strained out

"Who's your uncle," Athrun asked cautiously

"My only guardian after my father died," I said staring off into space

Athrun nodded and said, "Your father?"

"Please Athrun, I don't want to talk about that, can you drop it," I said

Athrun remained quite, and I was conflicting inside me of thinking about my father's death. It was my worst nightmare, which I didn't want to ever think about.

"Cagalli," I heard him say softly

"Yeah," I replied regretting how rude I was just a moment ago

"Sorry, I didn't know." He said

I mentally rolled my eyes and said, "Its okay."

"They would make a nice couple," Miriallia whispered to Lacus.

Lacus giggled, and said, "I noticed that too."

"What are you two whispering about?" Shinn asked

"Oh nothing," Mir said

"What do we have next after lunch?" Shiho asked

"Gym, I think we're going outside," Meyrin said

'GYM!' I said in my mind. For one that would mean changing and maybe the threat of my scars being reviled by accident even. I was in a train of major thoughts. How was I suppose to do gym on this foot, I could barely walk. My life was just getting worse than I had expected it to be.

And my plan, the plan I had worked so hard on, was slowly going back step and reminding me of the past I didn't want to face. All I wanted was my goal to succeed that my father's last wish would not be tainted and that I could end my life just doing that, because I needed to end my life in order to stop him, and to die was the least of the mistake I made. It was my entire fault. He couldn't win, not over my dead body. All I needed was to follow the plan and it would all end soon.

And my new plan of them hating me, well it wasn't going out well either. Instead they were doing the exact opposite.

"It's time to go in Cagalli," I heard someone snap me out of my thoughts

I nodded and sat up, and couldn't feel my feet because they went numb. Everyone was already up by that time, and I was still sitting trying to feel if I was moving my toes or not, but I felt nothing.

"Anything wrong," I heard Athrun say

I frowned and said, "You don't have to worry about me, worry about yourself."

He placed his hand in front of me and said, "Can't get up?"

I pushed his hand away, "I'm capable of getting up on my own."

Using my knees I wobbly got up, and stood tall trying not to fall. I stayed still for a second and took a step on my bad foot, and with my reflexes grabbed onto the person in front of me and fell down on top of him, knowing that his face would smash onto the ground.

I expected a yell or a scream, but did hear anything. I realized that my eyes were closed and opened them slowly to see that I was indeed on top of someone. Using my hands I got off and sat on the floor, and saw the Athrun had braced the impact using his hands as well, looking as if he was in a push up position.

He sat back when I got off and said, "Do you help to get up now?" trying not to laugh.

I placed my arm out and he first got himself up and then me, pulling me up to my feet. The contact felt like a shock that deafened me. It was as if a barrier had form just stopping time and freezing the moment, like a picture capturing a single moment.

I took a step back and stood my ground, breaking the tranquility and started walking away trying to catch my breath from the fact that just happened. I was finally coming back to who I was, and there was no way that I was going to go back to the cold self, if these people didn't start hating me, and fast.

I needed to start with Athrun nonetheless, if I could lose him, then I could lose everyone else, but unfortunately that was going to be hard, because I didn't want him to go. I wanted him, because no matter how hard I tried no one can deny the feelings you feel in your heart. And my heart was taken by him.

I reached the school gates and looked back to a still Athrun with a saddened expression on his face, which made me hate myself even more. I quickly entered the school and headed towards my doom.

Athrun looked at Cagalli's retreating form. He just wanted to die. He was so confused with life and that girl, and what was going on with his mind? He started to walk to class, his insides twisting at his thoughts. What was with him whenever he was around that girl? He just wanted her to smile and be happy, and just free and at peace, but why? He had never acted or felt this way at any girl before, until he first saw her.

She really was special to him, and unique. He smiled and thoughts of the moments he had spent with Cagalli, even though she hated his company, he just always wanted to be near her. Maybe this was what people called love?

Athrun let out a sigh; he really did like her, more than anything. Even though he had just met her yesterday, he felt as if he knew her ever since his existence. She had just put a bound on his heart, which he couldn't break. It was true and he couldn't deny it any longer. He was in love with Cagalli, a girl who just wanted to be away from him, at least that what he thought she wanted. But, he just wanted to be near her, get to know her better, and make her world and day. He wanted to know her inside and out, figure out who she really was, and bring that girl out. Why was she so saddened at the world of life, why she was so cold, and what was her past about? She wanted her to smile just once, and give her his life. She was strong and he knew that just by her eyes, but she needed help, an ear, and maybe him.

Ahh what was he thinking? Why would she even give back to his love, when she had no feelings for him?

He shook his head, even if she didn't, he could stop his new discovered feelings for that girl no matter what, because it's called love.

* * *

I bet there tons of mistake in this chapter as well, sorry, mom was telling me to go to bed. 

And yeah, Athrun is admitting his feeling kind of fast, but i need it that way, and Cagalli accpeted their friendship. It's called love at first sight, and this story is not about those two hating each other. To tell you all the truth i'm going really slow on this story, she should have been friends with them a long time ago.

Anyways I must leave now sleep awaits

Comment and reivew if you have the time

Till next time

Samera


	7. Running from Hidden Feelings

Hey people,

Wow, I did not know the last chapter was really bad I guess, I only got 3 reviews, which kind of made me wonder if the chapter was out of place

Umm so, can I ask for a favour from everyone, can you please review and reassure me that Chapter 6 was okay, and if it wasn't do tell me, and I'll definitely change it for the better.

Umm yeah Athrun seems to be a bit fast with his discovery of love for Cagalli, but it's all good. I need the quick realization faster.

And Cagalli's past is coming up pretty soon. I KNOW I KNOW, the whole story is all pretty confusing without the past, but think of it as the Da Vinci code, it all connects in the end….just to let you know, I've never read that book, but my friend told me about it. I read 40 pages, and got bored. Anyways who cares about that, let's get on with the story. please if you can Read and Reivew

* * *

I walked through the door of the change room into the sitting area with couches and a table in the middle. On the walls were coat hangers and racks to hat and stuff on top off. There were lockers to put valuable items in and as I walked into the change room more the hall divided into two, with showers on one side, the changing area on another, and a huge washroom, with close to 10 sinks with oval shaped mirrors. The counters were made of marble and thankfully the place didn't smell of body odour, instead it smelt like fresh air, with a tint of lavender. The showers were nice as well, with shampoo dispensers and towels and a fresh batch of bathrobe. This school definitely used its money well, and had a lot of it. The floors of the bathroom, and showers were tilled, will the rest was hardwood. In the changing area, there were changing rooms, carpeted and had a nice orange cream colour. You could fit 10 people in that room very easily, and there were was a shelf, a mirror, AC, hooks, and a chair nicely spaced out in that room. I had to say this school undeniably pampered their students. 

I sat down on one of the couch and thought I was in hotel, when I saw the coffee machine at my side.

I didn't have the gym uniform because it hadn't been apart of my schedule, so I waited calmly on the sofa until my 'friends' came out in a some very short shorts, and a fitted t-shirt scooped neck and had the school logo on the front, and the name on the back of the short. They didn't look half bad.

At least I knew one thing, my scars and injuries would never be seen if I ever had to very those clothes. The shirt was a nice light blue shade, and the shorts were white. The material was thin, yet thick enough to not to show the contours of my back.

"Cagalli where are your clothes?" Luna asked sitting on the arm of my chair. **(A/N: Wow is it just me or does that sound wrong? SHE MEANS GYM CLOTHES...let me just get that clear :)**

"I don't have any," I said plainly

"Then, get up, and let me take you to the gym manager's assistant, Ms. Rose. She'll get you some clothes," she said hauling me off the comfy sofa and taking me out the gym door, up the short hallway, pass the boys change room, until we reached an open door, where a lady with brown hair, and green eyes greeted us and Luna introduced me to her, and left so she could head to class, she waved bye before leaving.

"So I take it that it will be your first time to take part in a gym this year," she said writing stuff down on a clipboard?"

I nodded

"Cagalli, since your new do you want to participate today, or sit down and watch?" she asked

"I'd like to watch today," I said

"Good choice, now let me find you some clothes," she smiled and walked into a room and within a few minutes she came out with a bag and passed me the clothes, "There, now why don't you try those on, and tell me how they fit?"

I left the room and entered into the empty change room now and quickly changed and approved of the size. I came back to the gym office and told her that were a fine fit, and she gave me a note and told me to go to gym E, one of the large gyms, and give the note to Mr. La Flaga.

I registered all the information and left the room, deciding to go a bit slow, my feet were hurting like hell, but the pain had lessened a lot since yesterday. I entered the change room once again, and took my shoe and sock off and looked at the thick red lines on my feet. I rubbed then a bit and put some medicine on and placed my foot on its side

I froze as a person entered. I was relived when I realized the person was just another student and relaxed. I quickly put my sock on, while she got something from her bag and she said, "What happened to your foot?"

I swore mentally and said, "Nothing."

She didn't reply but I knew she saw the lines. She left quickly, and I put on my shoe as well. It took me a while to find the gym, but I did eventually, and entered the doors, and saw my class practicing some tennis. The teacher was watching everyone and noticed my arrival and walked over and said, "You must be Cagalli."

I nodded and gave him the note

He scanned it over and said, "Only watching today?"

"Yeah," I said plainly

He nodded as well and said, "Is there a reason why?"

"I'm new." I said

He had a glint in his eyes, and said, "I see."

"And my foot hurts a bit," I added, seeing as there was no use of hiding anything.

"Okay then," he said, "Have a seat over there," pointing to the bench on my right. I nodded started walking over and taking a seat. That girl who I had met in the change room was talking to one Lacus, who was listening intently at that girl. I sighed and decided to do some math, since there was an hour before the class would even be done. Opening the text book, I mentally moaned. I hated the whole concept of math. It was an okay subject I knew that much, but it was definitely boring to me. I understood math, but it put a lot on my brain, because I had to think so much to figure out an enumerative answer. I didn't get most of the stuff in math, but for some reason I was doing pretty good, but that didn't mean I got all the stuff I was doing, half the time it was pure luck.

I looked up and sighed and felt a string of envy cover my eyes sparking as I saw that same girl in Athrun's arms. How dare she? I saw Athrun's flushed face as he stood her up and ask if she was okay. She smirked and brushed her arm on him, and replied that she was fine. Athrun looked up to my emotionless face, but had noticed my jealous eyes and couldn't help but smile. I turned my head and went back to my work. Why did I care if mingled with girls? It wasn't as if I was anything to him.

I bit my lip at that thought. I wanted to be something to him. I wanted to pull that girl away from him. I wanted to be the one for him to hold, but I couldn't. I closed my hopeless textbook, and chucked it in my backpack. My foot was starting to hurt a lot now. I took my shoe off and placed my foot on the floor. My face had an odd grimace after a long time. I leaned back and lay on the bench, my shoeless and aching foot dangling on the edge of the bench as I herd patters of the tennis balls hitting against the floor and rackets. For me time was passing really slowly, all I could see were those two in each others arm. It was a disgustful sight, which I wanted to erase. My head was starting to hurt.

"Cagalli," I heard a deep voice say shocking me that I jerked, rolled off the bench and fell on the person who was kneeling in front of me.

"Stop doing that," I whined rubbing my head and sat up on someone's lap, knowing it was Athrun.

"What?" he asked

"Popping out of nowhere," I replied, looked around and realized that the gym was empty.

"The bell rang a long time ago," he said

"Oh," I said trying to get up, but stood up on the wrong foot and sat back down in a rush.

I felt Athrun's worried gaze and his hand softly touch my feet. He took off my sock and looked at the gashes on it. I looked down and just waited for his inspection to be over. For some reason I didn't push him away, which definitely wasn't part of the plan, if he was some other guy, I would have kicked him away.

"Glass?" he asked

I nodded and tried to pull my foot away; however, he held on tight.

"How?" he asked his eyes growing dark

"Dropped a glass, missed a piece," I said half lying. He sighed and I continued, "Why would you care anyways. You seemed to be happy with that girl in your arm."

He looked a bit offended at first and then cracked a smile and burst out laughing. I looked amazed at him laughing, and glared hard at him, until he calmed down completely

"I don't get what you found funny," I said viciously

He softened and caressed my cheek, his smiling never leaving his face. I no longer had an angry face on instead it was quite serene, with a tinge of red.

"Were you jealous?" he asked daringly

"What are you talking about, why would I be jealous of you two," I said

"You are one of a kind," he said, pounding that phrase in my head.

My eyes grew distant as I remembered a painful memory.

Flashback

"_Father you promised you wouldn't leave," I said crying _

"_Now we all have to one day Cagalli," he said wheezing a breath_

"_I didn't mean to father," I said crying more on his chest._

"_Cagalli never forget who you are, you're one of kind remember that. It will help you in the end," he said breathlessly_

"_Why? I don't want you to go, it's my entire fault I'm so sorry father," I said _

"_It's alright Cagalli. I promise everything will be alright, just promise me you'll follow your heart," he said grasping my hand staring into my dying eyes_

"_I promise," I said shaking and lost the grip that held onto my hand. _

End of Flashback

I felt someone brush my a tear off my cheek, and I turned my head away from him, stood up abruptly and placed my sock and shoe on and sat down on the bench my hands covering my face, leaning on my knees.

"I didn't mean it Cagalli, there's nothing between me that girl, she just fell on me," he said worried, "I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"You jerk," I screamed. I wasn't even thinking about those two. I looked up into his scared eyes. He was kneeling in front of me, "It's not your fault."

"Talk to me Cagalli, I don't want to see you hurt," he said

I looked up into his eyes, "I was remembering my father's death."

He sat up besides me and said, "How did he die?"

I looked up at him and stood up abruptly. I pointed at him, yet could no words could come out of my mouth. The memory was overwhelming my sole and my mind. Who was he to ask a question like that to me? He stood up and tried to touch me, but I moved away.

"Caga-" he started

"Don't come near me," I said desperately taking another step back.

"But,"

I shushed him with a finger, moved closer to him and said, "Why are you hurting me so much Athrun?"

"Cagalli," he said shocked

I closed my eyes and looked down, a dark aura surrounding me resisting me not to say three words, which I vowed never to say again, but I had to for Athrun's safety, "I hate you, your words, everything about you Athrun, SO JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME."

I ran out the door holding the burst of emotions I was feeling. School had already ended today, and I was just trying my hardest to stand up.

I was jittering inside and I felt like throwing up, heading into a girl's washroom, I went to a sink to wash my burning face off. I felt sick, disgusted and dirty. A vine surrounded my heart at that moment and I was counting my days, because blood drops were already beginning to fall out.

"Cagalli there you are," I heard someone say

I looked up with a pale face to see Stellar come in alone

"I was looking for you."

"Just go," I said feeling a lump in my throat

"What happened to you foot?" she asked

"I stepped on a piece of glass by accident, does everyone have to make a big deal about it," I said angrily

She stepped back and said, "Well I didn't know caring for your friend, was a sin."

"It is, especially when that friend is as deadly as the devil himself," I said slyly

"Cagalli," she said

"Like I said just go, and just like I said before, you might as well be friend to me, but don't expect me to be the same."

She opened her mouth to say something, but I felt a strange toxic shock in my body all of a sudden. I pushed her out of the way and ran home in a hurry. I needed answers now, and I knew where I was going to get them.

I was stumbling with each step I took, I suspected that I had gotten an infection from the cuts yesterday and a fever came out as a result, for the first time.

I paused for a breath, and realized that my vision was getting blurry. What was going on?

I took a shaky step and throttled over, when I group of people in bikes past by in a rush, leaving me to collapse on the sidewalk in fatigue. The last thing I could make out was the pair of traffic lights that signalled green.

Flashback

"_Father, can I go on the swings?" I small girl with blonde hair asked cutely pointing at a pair of swing sets blowing soundly in the wind._

"_Sure you can," he said lifting his daughter on a swing, "Now hold on tight."_

_She grasped the metal chains she was told to and waited for the rush of to pass her._

_He gently pushed her into the sky and continuously until she was at a good height and smiled softly seeing his daughter smiling with glee._

"_Father, you are the bestest swing pusher," she said laughing as she went up again._

_He chuckled and said, "But Cagalli, I'm the only swing pusher you know."_

_Her face went into thought and she said, "But you're the bestest father in the whole wide world."_

_He smiled as she continued_

"_Will you push on the swings always?" she asked_

"_Always," he said…_

End of Flashback

Another Flashback

"_You said you'd always push me on the swings Father, where are you now?" I said in front of a grave, placing flowers on it gently._

End Flashback

"Where did you find her?" I heard a woman say

"I found her fainted on the street," a boy said next

"Her body probably couldn't take the fever she had," she said

"You think she'll be okay?" he asked

"The doctor will come soon, we'll see what he has to say," she said

I snapped my eyes open and adjusted to the bright light. I sat up and was engrossed my swirls in my head and grasped in tightly.

"You're awake," the woman said coming over to me and I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, with the blurs I saw.

The hazy figure I saw had blue hair and green eyes and I knew this was what people called déjà vu.

"Athrun?" I said trying to focus my eyes.

After coming into focus I saw that she wasn't Athrun, but a very pretty lady.

She laughed and said, "Yes, I'm not Athrun, but I can see why you suggested him."

"I'm sorry I don't understand," I said confused

"I'm Athrun's mother," she said taking me by complete surprise.

I looked up and saw a person who couldn't meet my eyes.

"My son found you while he was coming home," she explained

"Oh thank you," I said a bit embarrassed

"Well your fever's done fortunately now, do you want me to call home?" she asked

I skipped a beat and said, "I think I can go there now," trying to get off the bed.

"I don't think so young lady, you can barely see straight and you expect to go home in this condition," she said softly

I looked up at her and met by the same jewels I loved in Athrun the most.

"But, I have to go now," I reasoned

She sighed and said, "You can go after dinner then."

"I can't I h-" I started

"I'll hear nothing of it, Athrun you try and convince her to stay," she said

I looked at Athrun's mother then to Athrun who looked lost and said, "Please stay for dinner."

His voice was deathly, it sounded like as if he had lost his sole….like I was.

I nodded in the confusion of the situation Athrun's mother said, "Thank you, now how about you tell me your name, while I go prepare dinner."

"Cagalli," I said echoing the room with that single word

Athrun walked out after that and Lenore's eyes widened in disbelief and turned to look at her retreating son and then back at me.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down

"I'm Lenore," she said with a tinge of sadness as well, "I'll be right back."

And she left the room, leaving me in solitude. What had I done? How could I turn Athrun into that emotionless thing?

I looked out the window as the wind blew a strong breeze; a storm was around the corner and ready to destroy.

* * *

Yes short chapter, but there's going to be a time gap soon 

well let's see love to jealousy, to hate, to depression, to confusion, everything is going wacko between those two heheh.

I have some flashbacks in this chapters, to give you a hint of had happened in her past, nothing back, but that question Athrun asked, is basically the whole past of Cagalli

How did her dad die?

Anyways not giving anything away, and you is that person that holds the answer about Cagalli's sickness?

Next chapter, be shock there, Cagalli needs to make some decisions fast, Athrun discovers something soon as well, and a destiny is starting to pulls it's strings.

Anyways next update will be up soon, i would have updated earlier, if we didn't have to change the whole kitchen, oh well, i updated now

Sorry for the wait, umm review if you can, i really want to hear some suggestions.

Well till next time

Samera


	8. Childhood Love

Ola to everyone who reads my story

Thank you very much reviewers for telling me that chapter 6 was fine, it was definitely a relief for me

Well this chapter will explain why Athrun and Cagalli fell in love with each other so fast

There also be some Kira and Cagalli brotherly momet

Ummmm...There will be alot of stuff, so let's get on with the story

Read and Review( if you can) ...

* * *

I laid back down on the pillows in a rush. My life was getting worse. First the day my father died, then the whole brother situation, my uncle's torture, and now hurting Athrun. What was wrong with my fate, what did I do to deserve this pain?

I could here the whispers of Lenore calling her son, as they faded away slowly.

Her mother was not a stranger to me; I had seen her before somewhere. I couldn't exactly place it, but I could feel it in my heart that she was someone I knew, but it seemed to me that she hadn't met me before, but why?

"Athrun stop right now and explain what happened?" Lenore said sternly to her son.

Athrun obeyed and stopped and said, "She hates me mother."

Athrun heard a gasp and said, "Maybe you were right when you said I was in love, because those words she said are hurting me a lot."

Lenore felt a tear drip from her eyes and she placed a hand on Athrun's shoulder turning him so he faced her, and looked into his eyes. She noticed that they were empty; unlike the full and sparkled ones they were like just a day ago, when he met Cagalli,

"Love at first sight?" she questioned

"I guess, but isn't it kind of fast to love someone fast, maybe I don't," he tried to say it, but couldn't admit it.

"Tell me Athrun do you really love her, with all of your heart?" she asked

"I don't know mother, after one moment I'm so sure, the next my mind's fogged. Maybe what I felt was love, but I starting to contradict myself," he said, "And it's hard."

"I know how you feel Athrun," she said embracing her son softly, "it'll be alright."

"But why does it hurt, how can it hurt so much, when I've known her for less than two days," he said angry at his predicament.

"Athrun, I don't know how you feel, but all I'll tell you is that, follow your heart, and it will lead you to your happiness. Now sometimes that happiness will hurt, but you will full and complete, so think about your feelings and go for what you want. Who knows maybe Cagalli was in your destiny, maybe not, but that's up to you decide, but I know what I saw in your eyes, and all I can say is that it was all true," she said releasing him, "Call her down for dinner in half in hour for me."

Athrun nodded numbly.

'It's time to think and follow my heart. So heart what do you want heart?' he thought sarcastically.

"Athrun," he heard his name in a whisper as he neared to a door.

He knew whose voice it was immediately.

"What am I suppose to do now father?" I said softly

I want to cry, scream, and release all my emotion, feelings and despair. I wanted to break something into a billion pieces, destroy that demon and…and be free to love Athrun. But it was hard, and it hurt a lot all on the mental barriers I was putting on.

I grasped something tightly and groaned. I was having such a bad headache. The door opened slowly and Athrun came in silently and sat beside on my bed and held out some medicine and water. I slowly placed my hand out to him, and took the two pills and plopped them in my mouth and he passed the water which I drank to swallow the pills. He sat there for a moment longer, and I thought of starting up a talk with him, but couldn't come up with any words.

He stood of the bed and said, "I'll come to get you for dinner."

I nodded quietly, very hurt at his sudden distance, and said, "Thanks."

He left the room, not turning his head once.

I felt totally alone when he left; I didn't how close Athrun had gotten to me I less than I few days.

It was strange, this feeling…love. It attached me so close to a person, that when they leave, I'm filled with nothing but grief. I loved my father, very much, and when he left me, I was dependant on my own, I couldn't trust anyone, and I grew up.

Time was slipping away slowly, and I couldn't do anything about it…six months that was all that I had left, before it would happen. I blinked my eyes quickly. I was already scared, who knew what the outcome would be? I rubbed my arms in a flash and stood up from the bed quickly, opening the windows. The air was frosty and I embraced the cold unequivocally. My hair whipped around reflecting the battle happening in my heart. I didn't have to do all this, I didn't have to be cold, but how would I? I couldn't stand living with this guilt I have so heavily in my heart, the guilt of what I did.

My hands started pulsing as a fringe of needles dispersed through ever skin cell. Fisting my hands I turned around with a layer of moisture adorning my eyes. After so long I was starting to feel myself, feel emotions, feel life, and feel cold and warm, but did I have that right? To feel, to cry, was I allowed? To love someone, to be a friend, to trust anyone anymore, who would tell me?

"Cagalli, it's me," a voice said and I glued my eyes to the entrance of Athrun. It was Athrun.

"It's you?" I asked mostly to myself

"Yeah I came to call you for dinner," he said quietly and turned to leave, as I fell to the ground and braced myself.

"Oh…I'll be there," I strained out

I felt someone kneel in front and asked me if I was okay.

"Why would you care?" I almost cried out pushing him away, "Please just go away, I don't want to feel, I don't want to lo-"

"That's enough Cagalli," he said shaking me a bit

I closed my eyes and squeezed them, afraid at looking into his.

"Don't come close to me," I whispered, "You're…you're…"

"I'm what," he said grasping my hand, "I'm making you feel, making you warm, but why Cagalli, why are you hurting me?"

My eyes snapped open in disappointment.

"Why is it, that no matter how hard I try to keep away from you, whenever you're hurt, I always run to you, to make you better? Why do I always need you around? Can you explain it? How can I keep away, when it hurts, can you do something about that? Can you," he said angrily tightly now holding both hands

He looked down at me and let go of my reddened wrists and whispered an apology.

"I can," I said after a brief pause.

He looked up and said, "How?"

"I can't tell you," I said solemnly and getting up, "I think your mother's calling us for dinner."

I left the room, as Athrun followed confused behind.

"Ahh there you are Cagalli, feeling a bit better?" she asked

"Very, thank you," I replied as she brought my over to the dinner table.

"Good, now have a seat, I'll call Patrick down, Athrun you come too," she said whispering the last part softly to her son.

He sat across from me dazing at the ceiling. I wondered what was in his mind. Just a moment ago, we were both so close, yet now so far away.

"Athrun I-" I started off only to have Athrun's parent interrupt.

"Cagalli, this is Patrick, Athrun's father," Lenore introduced as I stood to shake his hand.

"And Patrick this is Cagalli," she said again as he shook my hand

"Nice to meet you sir," I said

"Same…I can't help it but, aren't you Attha's daughter?" he said

I nodded numbly in shock, how the hell did he know?

"I haven't see Uzumi in years, how is the guy? He's been one of my friends since high school, and my Cagalli you've grown so much since the last time I saw you, you were just a little girl," he said starting off.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you," I said

He chuckled and said, "Of course you wouldn't you were barely three or four, I don't think Athrun would remember meeting you either."

I gaped at what he said. I knew Athrun from before. I looked up Athrun who was equally shocked.

"What?" he said to his father.

"How is it that I didn't know of this?" Lenore asked

"That's because you were visiting your sister that week-end and I took Athrun with me," he said, "I think I still have a picture of you two."

He got off his chair and went up the stairs, and came back after quiet a while with a photograph.

"You two were quite a thing, I remember Uzumi saying how you two would end up together one day," he said showing us the picture where little Athrun and little me had just made a sand castle and I was kissing his cheek.

I blushed deeply and mumbled, "I definitely don't remember that."

"Of course you don't, but Athrun bothered me a lot for quite some years about you, but you and your father had moved somewhere, and I had lost contact with him," he said making Athrun blush and continued, "So where is your father now a days."

The colour drained off my face, "He isn't in this world anymore," I said getting up from the table, "Dinner was great, I'll take my leave," rushing out of the mansion so quick that they couldn't catch up.

I was taking deep breaths when I had arrived at that park, trying not to fill with sadness at those remembrances of tortures. The thoughts of my uncle were so far away in my mind that I totally forgot about what I would be getting when I reached home.

I licked my dried lips and stood up from the bench I was sitting in and took a seat on a swing as the wind rocked me into the air.

I felt someone push me from behind and I knew that it wasn't the usual Athrun, but instead someone else.

"What are you doing out so late Cagalli," Kira asked sitting on the swing beside

"Just thinking," I said not having enough courage to look at him.

"Ahh, what about?" he asked

"Stuff, school, life, things like that," I said

I knew that he had nodded and said, "What are you doing out here so late?"

He flushed and said, "I was…actually…umm…I had a date with Lacus."

I shook my head trying not to crack a smile and said, "Why are you so embarrassed about that. Lacus is your girlfriend, there no reason to be shy about that."

He rubbed his head and said, "I guess, but the thought of Lacus, makes me a bit clumsy."

"love-sick," I corrected

"Yeah," he admitted smiling

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" I asked

"Same with you," he replied

"I don't have a home anymore," I said

He was a bit flustered and said, "No home."

"Yeah, after my father was gone, my real home went away with it," I said

"What about your brother's?" he asked

"Like I said before Kira, I'm dead to him. He doesn't know even know that I exist?" I said

"Then why don't you tell him," he said

"What would you do if I said that you were my brother?" I asked (A/N wow that is some irony eh?)

"Well I would…." He said thinking

"Your life would never be the same Kira, trust me, so it's better to just let him not know about it, because if he ever knew about the lie he had been told for years like me, he'd start becoming lost," I said

I stopped the swing with my feet and stood up and turned and faced.

"When did you learn?" he asked

"They were one of my father's last wishes…that I would meet my brother one day and find a home with him, but I guess fate had different ideas," I said

"Cagalli, I'm not sure what I would do, but Cagalli, if I ever had a sister I didn't know of, I'd accept her with open arms," he said quietly and left the park, "You should start heading home."

"Home," I whispered after, "My home."

I looked at Kira's retreating figure, would he ever know? Who would tell him if he did? And what would he go through?

What he had said now, would he mean it? I was telling him of one of his truth, with him even knowing it. The irony of the situation was so strange. So unlikely, but it just happened.

But, it was too late for him to accept me now, the sides and the guardians had changed, and now my fate was clearly written in a piece of legal document that is to happen on May 18th.

I turned and started walking toward my uncle's house, preparing myself for a battle royal, of a lot of answers of question that I needed to know answer to no matter what.

The wind was brisk and strong and I felt a strange strength all of a sudden, as if someone was watching over me. I learned of so many new twists of my past, and that I knew Athrun, which explained my sudden attraction I felt for him, he we meet eyes are so many years.

I could feel a smile coming onto my face, which I stopped quickly, and I walked alone into the creepers of the night, the moon shining luminosity on my pale figure, which was starting to show colour.

Scene Change

"What do you mean father?" Athrun said

"You already know Athrun, everything makes so much sense," Lenore said

"Not really," he said even more confused than before

"Athrun, you're just like your father," she huffed and sat down

"Me what did I do now?" Patrick said flustered

"I am?" he said, "Mother I'm clearly a boy replica of you."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I mean that both you and your father are a bit dense when it comes to love. Both of you don't know anything when it comes to accepting love."

"Well Lenore, I did confess eventually," Patrick said a bit embarrassed

"Yes, when my engagement was arranged with your uncle's nephew, and I had gone missing for a year," she said

Patrick hugged his wife and said, "Well at least I proclaimed my love in front of millions of people."

"Yes," she said smiling at that thought, "But it was raining."

"You can't blame me for trying," he said

Athrun coughed and said, "I'll leave you two alone now."

He left the room in flushed but happy seeing that his parents were still madly in love with each other. Their love story was definitely one to hear, unique and different on its own terms. Both of them were opposite of each other…just like Cagalli and him were, but he guessed cupid could pull any two human being together, no matter what the differences.

He went inside his room with the picture of Cagalli and him in his hand. He couldn't how surreal the situation felt. He knew Cagalli since he was little! What were the chances of that happening, maybe this explained why he experience such strong feelings, and maybe love, when he first gazed his eyes on her.

He looked into the picture intently and realized something where did the girl in the picture go? How could she turn so lifeless, what could have caused something like that?

He placed the picture inside his drawer, finally knowing what made him happy now. Seeing Cagalli happy, would make him complete, full, and content.

"Athrun you busy?" his mother gentle voice came on the other side of his door.

"No come in," he replied as the door opened as she gracefully walked to his bed and sat down on it.

"Sorry about what happened downstairs, I wanted to continue what I was trying to say downstairs," she said

"Mother I think I love her," he said simply

She nodded, "Well, Athrun, your father I can say is a good example to follow when it comes to these things, talk to him; you might be a bit shocked to hear some of the stuff he had been through."

She kissed his forehead and left the room whispering good night.

Scene Change again

I had arrived that house finally, my determination strong and full of a strange lightness. My soul felt as if it were finally being taken away of a very heavy burden, but as I opened the door, something came into my eye.

What I learned that night, changed my direction completely, but most of all was the realization of all the dreams that I had came crumbling down into pieces only one thing would be able to fix, but would it be possible?

* * *

Done done and done 

Yes I'm not telling you all what had happened in the talk with her uncle, but no worries.

BIG NEWS, BIG NEW!!

Her past, shall be told within 2 -3 chapters!!

Now maybe the story will start making sense

As for the talk with her uncle, well (grins evilly) that'll come after a while

Kira will learn a shocking truth soon, and it isn't going to be pretty

Well, that's all i can say for now

Excuse the grammer, I'll look at it later, to lazy to scan it over,

Till next time

Samera

**PS **GSD, yeah i know i'm not updateing as fast as i used to, blame school, and homework, i'll try to update fast, but there's no gurantee, and YAY your back.


	9. Grasping Trust

Hey everyone,

WOW, I really have to apologize; my grammar in the last chapter was really really CRAPPY!! I have to say, I was clearly red when I red the mistakes I made. But I didn't read the chapter over once, so I can see why that happened.

You could read it over if you want; I did fix some of the stuff a bit.

Anyways yeah a lot of stuff was jam packed into that chapter

As for this one all I can say is there's going to be something very interesting.

There will be alot of stuff happening in this chapter as well. Cagalli...will...will...will...well she won't kill herself but she's going to do something that she has tried oh so very hard not to do

Sorry all for the kind of late update

Anyways not going to give how the chapter will end...but people usually don't like it lol

Umm the gang will learn something as well

Read and review (if you can)...but i recommend the yes you can

* * *

One month later… 

I was starting to feel weak, as the days passed this month. More and more I felt my line of life slowing getting thinner and thinner. It was almost Christmas, and I was in my thick winter jacket, hat, gloves, scarf and boots. The wind was chilly and there had been a fresh batch of milky goodness covering the land.

I was at the end of a street currently waiting for my…friends. Supposedly we were all going to "the mall", and then sleeping over at Lacus' house, or mansion to be accurate. I knew I was going to take no part in that; there were too many risks of exposure.

Time had flied very quickly for me, to quickly. Everyday I was swallowed deeper and deeper into my loneliness. Athrun, well me and him were different, I didn't push him away anymore, and he kept quite with me. He didn't talk to me much, and a strange trust between us formed, I couldn't exactly explain it, but something bloomed.

Kira well he was still clueless about the whole deep secret about our relationship, which was okay with me. He'd live this life without ever knowing that he had a sister and that was the way it was going to be. I accepted that fact.

All of them still did not know about my past and they were starting to lose the trust they had with me. I knew in the back of my mind that it was time that I told all of them about who I was? What I did? That I was nothing more than a….I couldn't say that simple, cruel word.

I sighed as flurries started falling. The weather in this part of the world definitely provided a lot of snow.

I closed my eyes slowly, feeling my body slowly numbing to the cold. I had been waiting out here for a long time.

I jerked and slipped on the floor underneath me as someone called my name. Looking up fallen from the floor, I noticed that it was Miriallia and Dearka, who came first. She took out a hand and for a first time I actually grabbed on to it, as she hauled me up.

"Wow, Cagalli you're pretty light," she said hugging me as a greeting.

I kind of stiffened at the contact, still not used to all the niceness they gave me, but I accepted it nonetheless. I was kind of used to it after the many times I have been hugged…and to be true it felt…good.

"I guess," I said in reply

She seemed so bright in the awful weather and it didn't take me long to realize it. It was Dearka's company and the fact that he was keeping her warm in his arms. They were definitely a unique couple. I silently wished in my mind seeing those two that nothing would break them, since it was so clear how they were made for each other, same with my other friends. They all found someone who they loved deeply with their heart, well expect Athrun, but with a heart as beautiful as his, he was bound to find someone he loved wholeheartedly.

I shivered suddenly and felt a cold presence stand behind me.

"Cagalli," he said in a frozen voice.

I could feel my heart run a 5 mile marathon and my eye widened in shock as I turned to meet my uncle looking mannered.

"What are you doing here?" I said after regaining my voice.

"Now is that the way you talk to the person who took your lost soul in?" he said offended

"Enough with the trash, what do you want?" I asked

"Nothing, just passed by to see you talking with you friend," he said with a polite smile, "Nice to meet you two, my niece has never told me about you two."

"Well I'm Miriallia, and this is my boyfriend Dearka, it's nice to meet you too," she said

"The pleasure all mine, now I better me on my way, Cagalli, I'll see you at home right?" he said

"If it's alright with you sir, but is Cagalli allowed to stay over the night at our place?" she asked

"I have no problem, but Cagalli you know your expectation, don't break them," he said

I nodded numbly scared to meet his gaze. Whenever I did, it felt like I was filled with rotting poison.

"I know," I said hitching a bit.

"Good, I'll take my leave now good bye," he said walking away and turning the corner.

I slithered down the wall I was leaning on, to the snow and relaxed a bit.

"Cagalli! What's wrong?" Mir asked coming down to my level.

"Nothing, just tired," I said with a void stare.

"Don't you dare give me that look Shinn, it makes me want to agree," Stellar said arriving

"Come on Stellar," Shinn said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, just…oh you're impossible," she said, "Hi everyone."

I stood up and same with Mir. I noticed that Shinn had a triumph look on his face and Stellar with an annoyed one.

"What happened here?" Stellar asked

"Well-" Mir started

"We just tripped," I said cutting her off.

"Yeah," Mir said with a look of uncertainty, and looked into Dearka's eyes who understood not to say anything about the topic.

"I think I see Kira and Lacus," he said instead

"And Shiho and Yzak," Mir said after him

"Finally you four arrive, we've been waiting for hours," Shinn said annoyed

"Yes, 10 seconds to be precise," Stellar said laughing.

"Sorry, I was kind of making last minute preparations," Lacus said flushing.

"It's quite alright Lacus, Shinn was just exaggerating," Stellar said

"So where's everyone else?" Kira asked

"Right here," Luna said panting after she ran over, "Sorry we're late; I was having trouble finding my boots."

Meyrin looked like she was about to blow her top, "Yes you had to have you brown boots, and not choose the dark brown for the love of god, the both looked the same!"

Luna glared at her sister and said, "I resent that these boots are shiny."

Rey and Auel sweat dropped and said, "how about we head to the mall?"

"Where's Athrun?" I asked suddenly loudly and mentally slapped myself.

"Umm good question," Shiho said, "Athrun's never late."

"Well ever since the started of mid terms, and meeting this girl…he's had a habit of being late," Luna said grinning and I noticed that everyone looked at me.

"What?" I said clueless, "He likes a girl?"

"Well yeah haven't you noticed he's crazy for-" Shiho started

"Sorry I'm late, I bumped into someone," Athrun said

"As I was saying," Shiho said

"I don't want to hear to it, can we go," I said

"And apparently she feels the same way," Lacus said

"What did I miss?" Athrun asked

Mir, Dearka and I, stayed kind of silent as everyone filled him in.

"Hey Mir is there something wrong, same with you Dearka, you haven't done anything stupid yet?" Luna said

Dearka didn't say anything in response which everyone knew immediately was very unlike him.

"Nothing," Mir said, "Dearka is just quite because he's paying his punishment for spilling my nail polish on me."

I looked up at Mir kind of shocked. Why was keeping this a secret, when she could easily tell everyone.

"You don't have to lie anymore Mir," I whispered silently.

"Is there something we don't know? You know Mir that we don't keep anything from each other," Kira said

"We met Cagalli's Uncle," Dearka said, "he seems nice."

"But, there's something about him, I can't place it," Mir said looking at me.

"He just drinks," I said looking down

"You don't say that by looking down, which means that there is something you're hiding," Lacus said

"You don't have to know everything about my life," I said looking at her, "My life is none of your business."

"Cagalli, don't your trust us enough to share your pains with us," Stellar said

"Who said I am in pain," I said looking down

"Your eyes," Athrun said quietly, "you can hide your face; your clothes, attitude, personality, but you can't hide the truth in your eyes."

"Please, can we drop the topic," I said shaking a bit, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Let do some Christmas shopping then," Meyrin said

"Cagalli you'll have to tell us one way or another, no matter what, you can't hide the truth for long, and it might be too late," Athrun said

"It's already too late," I said and started walking.

"But it's never too late to ask for help," I heard one of them say.

How could they help me? What more could they do for me, when I myself couldn't accept the truth, couldn't accept my past, my present and future. I didn't want help anymore; I've had enough of that stuff. There was nothing that could cure my guilt…my conscious which was stained in blood.

The walk to the mall wasn't far, Athrun was waking beside me while everyone tailed behind us. As soon as we entered everyone went off in pairs, and dispersed and only Athrun and I remained.

"You can join the others if you want," I said sitting on the rail of a fountain.

"If you don't mind I'd rather stay with you," he said softly

I wanted to smile, but stopped the temptation and said, "Sure."

"You want something to eat?" he asked

"I ate before I left, its okay," I said

He nodded, "Do you trust me?"

I looked at him then down. I opened my mouth to say something, and closed it.

"I do," I said after a brief pause

"Do you trust me enough to tell me about your past?" he asked

"Yes," I said with my eyes becoming moist.

"Then tell me Cagalli, I need to know. I want to help you, can't you understand that. And who knows you probably want my help." He said

"I can't" I said trying to hold myself together, "You'll get hurt in the end Athrun please."

"Cagalli, I can't get more hurt than I already am right now, knowing that I can't help the only girl who's made me feel this way," he said looking down in defeat

"But I'd rather let you feel hurt, then increasing it more by giving you such a burden of mine," I said

"You're not a burden. Can't you see how special you really are," he said

I let out a sarcastic laugh and said, "Stop joking around me."

He frowned and sat beside me, "How long can you avoid me?"

"For as long as it takes," I said, "…before that day."

"What day?" he said

"The day I'm ready to tell you," I said lying through my teeth.

"Let's go find the others," he said

"Yeah," I said as he grabbed my hand, held onto it tight and we walked through the heavy crowds.

I felt…happy inside after talking to him, and the way he held my hand made me feel protected. Maybe I could tell Athrun, but at what risks, and how much could I tell him.

Scene Change

I dried my hair as I came out of the bathroom in one of Lacus' pyjamas. I didn't do much shopping, since it was one of my favourite things to do, but with a lot of forcing I had to get a few things.

I was wearing a t-shirt with cotton bottom which was very comfortable and had fuzzy slippers on. It reminded me of home.

The pervious scars of my foot were gone, but due to current accidents, there were a few little cuts, but nothing serious like the old ones I had.

I hadn't gotten many knives this month, but there weren't many noticeable scars, scars which I prayed no one would see tonight.

I placed the towel on something to dry and walked out to the bedroom, where everyone was dressed comfortably in PJ's. Everyone noticed my entrance and moved to seat me on the couch and I sat down, apparently beside Athrun, which made me kind of warm. I knew that this was definitely planned someway or another. I didn't blame them though; they didn't know that I had no future with Athrun. It was impossible.

Everyone reminded me of home. I missed everyone back there…well whoever was alive.

I felt a draft enter the room and I felt goose bumps spread my arm. I heard whispers, and the next thing I knew Athrun's arm was around my shoulder keeping me warm. I blushed deeply, but said nothing.

"Hey Cagalli when your birthday?" Meyrin asked

"May 18," I said (A/N: Now I've seen many variations of the birthday date. May 8, 18, 28, sooo….I'll go with 18…I think I said 8 in the last chapter lol…oops)

"Hey that the same as Kira," Shinn said

"You two aren't twins or anything," Dearka joked

'If only you knew how true that was,' I thought

"No, I had no other sibling Dearka," Kira said regretting, "But I wouldn't mind."

"Cagalli?" Dearka asked

"Well, I do have a brother as for the twin part…umm do he was born after me," I said. I wasn't exactly Kira was born after me…I think?

"Anyways Cagalli are you going to spend Christmas with us or you uncle?" Mir asked

"I don't know…I think I have something to do that day," I said not really focused because I was feeling a familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt Athrun's arm tighten and I relaxed a bit.

"Cagalli what's on your arm?" Shiho asked

"Hmm," I said and look to see a red cut, "Umm birth mark?"

"Cagalli that's clearly from a knife, let me see it," Lacus said getting up to inspect it.

"No," I said abruptly and standing up, "It's nothing big I was coming out of the shower and scratched my arm on something, forgot to tell you all."

She gently took my arm and said, "Let's go get something to out on it."

We walked to the kitchen and she said "you know you're a horrible liar you know."

"Yeah I know," I said tears threatening to come out.

"It's okay to tell me what happened, you can trust me," she said

"It's not that I don't trust you. Of course I do but it's hard to tell something that hurts so much," I said with a tear trickling down and quickly wiped it, "I'm so weak."

"Crying doesn't show me that you're weak Cagalli, It's okay to cry, who knows when you'll be able to cry again," she said staring at me

I kneeled on the ground and knew I couldn't stand it anymore. I knew in my heart that I was finally allowed to cry and I did. My months and layers of tears released and sobbed heavily into my hands.

"I'm so sorry father," I cried loudly and withered at I felt someone pull me to his chest. I didn't know who it was but I held on and calmed myself on him, and soaked whatever shirt he was wearing with my many tears.

I felt my body being picked up and he carried me to someplace quiet as I calmed myself.

He soothed me gently as my sobs slowly become jerks and my tears stopped.

"Athrun, I'm sorry," I said with a hiccup

"For what?" he asked

"For soaking you shirt," I muffled

He chuckled a bit and said, "Its okay Cagalli, plus I bet the tears you let go, and the burden you've released are more important than a shirt."

I nodded

"What is even more important is what the reason of those tears were for?" he said

I nodded and said, "I…well,"

"Just promise me this Cagalli, I don't want to force you to say something to don't want, because your afraid, but tell me before that day," he said

"I promise," I said unsure

"Good, now when you're ready, you have to face your friends," he said

I smiled a bit and said, "I forgot about them."

"Do you feel better?" he said

"Actually I feel lighter," I said. I did feel better. All those emotions I felt, were released and I know that I was a bit stronger, but what about the thing that was actually killing.

"Come on," he said

He led me to where everyone seemed a bit stressed.

"Hey everyone," I said

"Cagalli," everyone said in unison and had relief in their faces.

"Are you okay," Mir said running.

"What happened?" Luna asked

I sighed and said solemnly, "Nothing."

Everyone knew I was lying immediately and all gave me a look clearly saying that I had better speak up.

"Sit down all of you this might take a while," I said

I wasn't going to tell them the whole truth, but I wasn't going to tell them a lie either. I was going to give them my current reality.

They all did sit down, and I was happy when Athrun took a seat beside me, he held me close giving me courage, as I started

* * *

Yes people a cliffie 

Umm yeah the group will learn i third of her truth

Now what's left is teh other two third which is the important stuff

Anyways guy i have to thanks you all for reviewing my last chapter

Now please review and tell me what you think of this chapter...i'm kind of curious

Any grammer mistakes pshh, umm i kind of wrote this all today, so i'm kind of not really looking over and reviewing and mistakes.

Cagalli crying...i was pretty emtional when i wrote that (tears)

Anyways till next time...i hope it will be soon

Samera


	10. Confronting Past

Hey people,

I know, I know, I left you all with a cliff ending and I haven't updated for week, you guys can kill me after the stories done lol.

Umm yeah, you'll learn a lot today

And Kira will learn a lot today as well, and his suspicions are getting clearer

Secrets unravelled and some more stuff is going to happen?

Also what does the uncle want from Cagalli anyways??

As well Athrun's getting a bit protective, you'll see in the next chapter hehe.

Reactions to her past, why Cagalli didn't let her brother get killed.

Oh yes people who read my other story Memories, bad news, I don't think I'll start the sequel over this two week break, but I'll see okay, I didn't know so much would get planned.

Okay now let's continue with the story, this chapter isn't going to be that long, but I just wanted it to focus on the past.

Read and Review (if you can) it's boxing day here and it was a green Christmas again… :( I miss the snow...

* * *

"It all started when my father died about a year ago. He was murdered by his own family, and in front of my eyes," I said just looking down with no courage to look at anyone in the eye.

"He was the only I had, and I lost everything that day. My family, my life, my freedom, and all the things I held close to my heart. I didn't cry when he was shot in the heart, I didn't cry when they pushed me forward to look into his dead face. I didn't want to believe that he was gone and that I was all alone, with no one to help me anymore, no one to love me, care for me, and be my friend. It felt as if time stopped and I was locked away in my state of disbelief. Nothing made sense." I murmured the last part.

"After that day, my life started breaking down into small pieces."

_Flashback_

_Everyone was wearing black, and bells were moaning in sadness. I was standing in the front looking at the priest praying for my father's soul. The atmosphere was gloom my mind was still spinning. I couldn't believe that the casket in front of my geld my father's murdered body. _

_I looked down at my hands and shook in an eerie silence. The rain was pattering down and while some were covered with the protection of an umbrella, I was left soaking with the liquid torturing me of the vile deed I had done. No one knew what I did, except for…him; the one who killed my father and was my father's brother. He was across me baring his evil eyes on me with a solemn face on. I tried to tell authorities about the murder of my father, but who would believe me anyways. What was I? _

_There was also the fact that I couldn't tell anyone if I wanted. The uncle had everything planned from the start, and I was stuck as a puppet controlled by his strings. He used my guilt against me._

_I was taken out of my train of thoughts, as the casket rose and was carried away, and all that remained behind was a stone in memory of my father. It was them when everyone left and I was left alone in front of the stone did I realize that I had one hope left. Hopefully he would take me in. _

_I turned around and smacked into him again._

"_Still here, haven't you realized that he's not coming back, you sent him away remember," he slithered out._

_I didn't look at him and just walked away._

"_Perhaps you've forgotten, but being my father's only heir, I am next to take over the thrown," I said_

"_Now, how could I forget that Princess Cagalli, but maybe you've forgotten that I'm am your only guardian left," he said laughing_

_I turned and said, "Not only uncle, you do realize that I was adopted by my father, and there is another family out there entitled as my godparents."_

_His smile left his face but he was still smirking widely_

"_Is that so?" he asked, "Now maybe we should do something about that."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked_

"_It's simple, let's just say that I had a talk with your godparents, and they are no longer considered eligible. They don't seem to even know who you are."_

"_You're lying."_

"_I do hope not Cagalli, now go pack your bags, our flight leaves in the evening. It's about time you come to your new home."_

"_I'm not going anywhere with you."_

"_Too bad," he said and grabbed me roughly by the arm and dragged me into a car._

"_You can't do this to me, I want to go and ask them myself, I don't believe you" I said._

_He let go of my arm and into the passenger seat. _

"_You came go and ask them, once we've arrived," he said locking the car as the driver road away. I knew ask the locking sound clicked that my fate had changed._

_I arrived at the front of my godparent's home. I had been here before when I was very little and met my brother just once before. I was too young to remember. My brother's parent came to our home a couple times after. They visited a couple years ago, and I never saw them again, until today. _

_I walked up the pathway, my heart pounding with anxiety. What if he was right? What if they would disregard me and leave me? What would I do then? I stood in front of the door and slowly raised my hand to ring the bell. As I heard it course through the house, footsteps started to approach and I couldn't help but hold my breath._

_As the door creaked open I met a familiar face who was just as shocked as me to be on the other side of the door._

_She straightened her face and said, "Hello, and who might you just be?"_

_I grew pale and said, "How could you?"_

_She looked down in shame and said, "I'm sorry."_

"_Where's my brother I want to talk to him," I said, "He'll support me." **(A/N: I actually put Kira first, then I remembered that they aren't suppose to know…yet)**_

_She looked at me and said, "He doesn't know."_

_I looked up confused, "What do you mean?"_

_She took a breath and said, "He doesn't know about you."_

"_W-what?" I said_

"_He doesn't know about his sister, and his adoption. Now I want you to just go away, and never come back again," She said shutting the door._

_I blinked and mentally laughed._

_Turning around I tried hard not to fall over and wallow in self pity. I walked down the path and turned as brushed by my own blood sibling as he had just returned home. _

_He apologized while I hid my face from him and walked away. And from then everything just went down from there. My life, my freedom and I began to see more black than white and colours were slowly starting to fade away._

"_Your home I see," I heard my uncle say as I entered the door. I remained quiet. Nothing I did anymore would help, and it was then I had realized how alone I really was in this world and life. There was no one to help me anymore. _

"_I guess you found out Princess Cagalli, I hope it didn't hurt that much, I mean being ditched out of a relationship like that. And they did it for money of all things," he said_

_I wanted to retort what he said, but I couldn't tell who was lying or telling the truth anymore. I was lost and didn't know what to believe. But that lie brought me to hate my own brother._

_End of Flashback_

I decided to end it off there. That was how much they should know about my past. Not how my father died. Not why I was so guilty, and not what was going to happen in some mere months.

"After that I was beaten a lot by my uncle. If I didn't do anything right, I would get hurt even more. But after a while I've grown used to it now," I said, "I started growing colder each day and I used the hate I had for my brother to be the reason why I become like this, but truth is I hated myself."

"So you're a princess?" Meyrin asked

"Yeah of Orb," I monotonously said

"Isn't that country slowly deteriorating, I heard the ruler right now is trashing the place," Yzak said.

"I know," I said, "He's doing that under my uncle's order. He's planning on taking over it, as soon as I sign some papers once I'm an official adult."

"Are you going to let him?" Stellar asked

"I have no choice," I said, "There is nothing I can do to stop him."

"But he's murdered, physically beaten you, and you're not going to say anything?" Meyrin asked

"Your uncle should be in jail Cagalli," Kira said

I laughed sarcastically, "Why would authorities want to believe a depressed a girl who is mentally traumatized? He had this all set up. It's off no use anyways, once I'm an adult it'll all be over."

"How can you let him get away with this?" Lacus asked

I remained quiet and said, "We all have our reasons."

I sighed and closed my eyes as there was an awkward silence.

I felt an arm go around me as I realized that Athrun was still strongly holding on to me. I looked up into his eyes and felt swarms of emotion if I ever told him, what the rest of the truth was. He seemed pretty angry about the beatings I had received because of my uncle and stiffened. What would happen if he knew that soon he would never see me again?

"Cagalli, you should stay with one of us until you turn 18. You can't go back to that bastard," Mir said

"I have no choice, if I don't go back, the police will take me back and if I try to tell them something I'll gain nothing anyways, because of the threat he has hanging around me," I said.

"Well what if you go to your brother?" Luna asked, "Wait what threat?"

"It doesn't matter, if K- his parents had accepted me earlier, than I could have been saved, but it's too late for that. By default my uncle is my legal guardian," I said mentally slapping myself for almost saying his name.

"There's also the fact that I'd be risking my brother's life as well. My uncle wants my power, and wealth, and he'd kill anyone who'd get in his way, and why would I let that happen to my brother anyways. It's best that he doesn't know about anything and just live his life as he is now. I'm just happy I got to see him again," I said, "Plus he's isn't even 18, what good would it do."

"So basically he is threatening you that he will kill your brother is you don't listen to him," Shinn said.

"Yeah," I said

"How old is he?" Lacus asked

"He's my twin," I said

"Why don't you just let him get killed, I mean he's done nothing for you, plus you deserve a chance to live," Shinn said

I paused at what he said and smirked

"I did think about that before, but after meeting him and knowing him, I couldn't let that happen. He's a good person and he deserves to live more than I do. And if he were to be gone, than you have no idea how many people would be hurt. He's loved by so many people," I said, "And I couldn't separate such a cute couple, both of them are love-sick for each other."

"What about you Cagalli, what will happen once you turn 18?" Mir asked

"I'll just give up Orb I guess, and move on," I said

"You'll still be here right?" Luna asked

"Yeah," I said _'Not in physical form though.'_

"Cagalli," I heard my name being called out by Kira

I looked at him and said, "Yeah?"

"Who's your brother?" he asked

I bit my lip instantly, "I'd rather not say."

He looked at me and said, "Strange isn't it that you avoid telling us about this brother of yours, but you tell us all about him. Don't you trust us?"

"It's not like that," I said

"Then what is it? Are you afraid to tell us?" he asked

"Why would I be afraid?" I said, "I could tell all of you who that boy is, but the thing is Kira, I would ruin his life if I did."

"You told me the same thing before, but I don't consider that good enough anymore. You would be ruining his life by keeping him in the dark, never letting him know about the sister he could have and try to make up for the time he was oblivious to the fact," he said

"It's too late to make up for that time," I said, "When it was needed, he didn't know, so what's the point now."

"Is it one of us?" he asked bravely

I jerked and bit, paused for a moment and hitched out a "no".

"Who here in this group is adopted?" Kira asked

No one answered.

"The only person here that was adopted was me Cagalli, and that person you hated was me as well. Are these just mere coincidences?" he asked

"Yes," I said shrinking into the couch a little

"Just tell me Cagalli, you won't be ruining anyone's life," he said

"Kira, you…are not my brother okay," I said in an unsure tone.

"Cagalli I was fine with the birthdays, but the adoption, the K's parents, me being love-sick over Lacus, and how many would be hurt if I died, it all fits," Kira said

"Who says I'd be hurt?" Shinn said

"You all wouldn't?" Kira asked

"Of course he would," Stellar said bonking Shinn on the head.

"There all just coincidences," I said, "Nothing more nothing less."

"Lacus why are you so red?" Luna asked

"Nothing," Lacus said using her hands to cover her cheeks.

Suddenly Kira turned red and realized what he said about Lucas and everyone laughed.

"Well Kira you aren't the only one love-sick right Athrun?" Dearka said nudging Athrun

Athrun flushed, and I had a green glint in my eyes

"Yeah," Athrun said

"Have you told her yet?" Luna said

"Told who?" I asked

"Haven't you heard Cagalli, Athrun's in love," Shiho said

I looked at Athrun who seemed a bit uneasy. I took his arm off me.

"Well I do hope you and _her_ go together nicely," I said hissing the 'her'.

"Cagalli you seem a bit angry?" Shiho said grinning

"Why would I be angry?" I said

"Do you want to know who Athrun's special girl is?" Dearka asked making me grow greener in envy

"It's alright, I'm better off without knowing," I said, _'So I don't kill her.'_

Athrun sighed in relief.

"Come on Athrun, it's about time you proclaimed your undeniable love for her," Luna said in a sappy tone

"Well…I don't think she feels the same," Athrun said

"Why wouldn't she?" I blurted out, "I mean she's bound to like you."

"Would you like Athrun?" Stellar asked

I turned red and said, "What are you talking about?"

"As an example, do you think you could love Athrun," she rephrased.

"Umm…well…I don't know," I said turning hot, with Athrun eyes looking upon me.

"See, what if she don't feel the same?" Luna said frowning

"Of course I would," I said confused, "I mean I think I would, why not?"

Athrun blushed at what I said.

"Well then that's settled, Athrun if Cagalli can love you than any girl would," Shiho said

"I think I need to get some water," I said rushing to the kitchen.

I turned on the tap and placed my cold hands on my burning cheeks, filling a glass with water I drank it slowly and realized I had escaped two confessions: one about Kira and the other about Athrun.

I didn't know what I would say next time. What would Kira do if he knew his parent's had lied to him, that they threw me away from him, that his life was in constant threat?

And Athurn what would happen to him, frightened me the most, if I ever told him about my feelings, knowing I could never keep them in the end? I needed Athrun to confess to that girl he loved fast, so he would forget me, and I wouldn't have to feel that I was leaving him unhappy. I deserved to die, that what everyone didn't know.

Why I needed to die, why the guilt wrapped around me was slowly killing me.

* * *

There you go half of the truth the other half will out sooner than you think

Well you all know why the uncle needs Cagalli killed

But why is Cagalli letting him do that

Is it only because of Kira, or is it something much bigger

As for this guilt word...Why is she so guilty you may ask?

Well that is the coming up very soon

And as for Kira he will learn about his relatioonship with Cagalli fast, and why his parent's lied to him for 15 years.

So much to know, and I'm pretty sure this chapter is the half way point

Well all shall be revealed very sooner in 10 chapters lol

And till next time, thanks you everyone for reviewing, i hope you all continue to and yeah onto to chpater 11, after i eat my pizza GOOO PIZZA!!

Samera


	11. Follow your Heart

Hello people and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

I'm finally updating!! I'm pretty sure that the story will be done by the end of the month, but I'm not a 100 sure

I do have the summary for the Sequel of Memories, people interested, do go and read and tell me what you think!!

Also long chapter today, and confessions of the heart as well. Two people are finally getting together!! I would have made it a bit later, and personally i think it is rushed, but i need to get the rising actionm done and they have to be together.

Anyways, that's all i have to say, i would have updated earlier but had lots of chores and places to go

I'll try to update soon k...i should really be saying this at they end lol

Read and Review (if you can)

Enjoy

* * *

"Athrun you have to tell her soon or I'll tell her for you. Honestly you two are perfect for each other, so why wait forever?" Luna said crossing her arms on her chest in disappointment. 

"She's right, why are you waiting?" Lacus asked

"I don't know. I'm just not sure if she has the same feelings. I know I do, probably ever since I was little…but what if she says no. I mean Kira was so sure about her being his sister, but she wouldn't accept it," Athrun said, "I'm so confused."

Stellar let out a breath, "Ever since you were little?"

Athrun flushed and smiled, "I met Cagalli when I was very young…my father told me about it when I found her fainted on the ground a while ago. He said we were great friends, and apparently were quite a thing. Cagalli's father said we would probably end up together."

"Awww," Luna shrieked happily, "From puppy love to true love, you and Cagalli were so destined to be together."

"Now that's cute," Stellar said

"You have to admit it Athrun, from what I see Cagalli was definitely burning with envy when we told her about you liking some particular girl," Shiho said

Athrun shrugged floating away in his thoughts

"Well what are you waiting for Athrun?" Kira asked

"What?" Athrun said snapping back into reality.

"Go get up, tell Cagalli you love her, kiss her and officially be a couple, so the rest of us don't die of you false unrequited love," Meyrin said.

"Uhh sure," Athrun said remaining on the couch.

"ATHRUN!!" Yzak and Shinn roared

He glared at them, "Well I'm obviously not going to tell her with you guys near me, you people make me really nervous when I'm around Cagalli."

Everyone blinked.

"Back," I said holding a glass of water.

"What took you so long?" Lacus asked

"Couldn't figure out where the glasses were," I said

She nodded, "So what should we all do now?"

I shrugged and guzzled down my water and placed the glass on the side table beside me. I looked up at everyone and they all seemed a bit…off.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked

They all replied in an affirmative.

I nodded and leaned back on the couch

"How about we all watch a movie," Dearka said

We all got up and went to one of the rooms that had a huge television and huge stereos. There were several couches and I took a seat and looked at the time which showed that it was late in the evening. This was the time where my uncle would arrive home drunk and find a way to torture me. I jerked as someone touched my arm. I turned and saw it to be Miriallia and I smiled lightly as she said, "What are you looking at?"

"The clock, my uncle would be home at about this time," I said

"What would he do once he'd come home?" she asked

"Well nothing, I'd give him dinner and be wrapping…umm I'd go to bed," I said

"I understand," she said, "You'd be wrapping your wounds. What did he exactly do to you?"

I looked around and realized that everyone was fighting over what movie to watch.

"He stabbed me with knives, broke alcohol bottles on the floor for me to step on, hit be with those bottles, but it was mostly knives skinning my back," I said.

"We should really check those," Mir said in a concerned voice, "Come on."

"Guys, Cagalli and I will be right back," She said and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"It's really okay," I said, "I do disinfect and stuff."

"Still, some might be infected," She said

"Thanks Mir," I said suddenly

"For what?" she asked

"For being a good friend," I said

She laughed, "Well you're a good person, and how could I not be nice to you. I just want to be your friend."

"Maybe I'll be able to do the same one day," I said

"You're doing it right now you know," she said and we arrived in one of the guest rooms as she took out the first aid box and I removed my shirt, leaving my bra on.

She gasped and said, "My god, Cagalli have you been sick lately?"

"Not really," I said

"These look horrible," she said

"I tried my best umm…make them better, but I guess it wasn't enough," I said

She took some ointment and rubbed it on the cuts. I stiffened and winced a bit.

"When did you get these?" she said

"A couple days ago actually," I said, "I was too tired to do anything with them so I kind of fell asleep from lack of blood. I kind of wonder why he doesn't just kill me, but I still have use for him apparently."

"I just wish I could kill him," she said

"You aren't the only one," I said smirking.

"I bet you Athrun wants to kill your uncle the most," she said giggling

"Why?" I said

"Cagalli isn't it kind of obvious?" she said

"What's obvious?" I said

She sighed and said, "What do you think about Athrun, and tell me the truth."

"I…like him," I said hesitantly

"Then why don't you tell him, I personally think you two would make a great couple," she said

"But doesn't he already like a girl," I said

"Yes, you know her," she said

I fisted my hand sparking I said, "I do eh."

"Yes, you know her very well," she said

"Really," I said frowning, "Who?"

The door opened and Athrun entered saying, "There you guys are, everyone's been-"

He looked up at the fact that I wasn't wearing a top and shut up immediately and turned around. I grabbed my shirt and placed it in front of me.

"Sorry about that," he said

I was blushing into oblivion and shrieked as Mir pressed on one of my cuts a little too hard by accident.

"Sorry," Mir said

"What are you two doing here anyways," he said

"We were fixing Cagalli's cuts from her uncle," she said

I could feel anger radiate off him as he sighed and turned around and went beside Mir and looked at my back as well, and the ugly lines running through it.

"When I get my hands on your uncle, I'll make sure to give him a lesson," he said darkly.

I nodded

"These look really bad," Mir said, "You might get sick."

I felt someone touch one of the scars and I flinched a bit.

Growing into a deeper of red, knowing whose hand touched me so gently, Mir said, "Athrun, I think you're making Cagalli go more red than she already is."

I could feel Athrun going red and he whispered an apology and left the room.

"There done," she said

I placed my shirt on and said, "Thanks."

"Figured out who Athrun like yet?" she asked.

I flushed and said, "Maybe, but I hope I'm wrong."

She frowned and said, "Why, you deserve him."

I looked down and got up and said, "No, I don't."

This was wrong; everything was going in the opposite way. Athrun couldn't like me…he isn't suppose to like me. I quickly left the room as Mir put everything away. I slowly walked to the place where everyone was watching the movie, when I noticed Athrun outside the room staring at the ground with a shade of pink adorning his creamy cheeks. I was getting sappier by the day. He looked like a lost puppy in the dark, as his bangs shadowed his luminous emerald eyes. He was breathing evenly and I took a notice of what he was wearing. A white t-shirt with black velour pants. He seemed warm and cosy. I walked up to him as quite as a mouse, watching him in his deep thoughts. He let out a sigh and grabbed onto my arm and pulled me into his embrace. What was wrong with him?

Even though I would have loved to stay in his warm arms, I getting really hot all of a sudden and needed bit of distance, before I lost myself.

"Athrun, could you let go," I whispered softly into his ear.

"Cagalli," he said so gracefully it made be shiver, since does when he have this type of an effect on me.

I tried to get my breath stabilized first as he said something shocking into my ears. The confessions which I wasn't suppose to hear. I didn't know what to say, how to react, and exactly what to do. It was as if a spell magically bound my mouth to say absolutely nothing. I closed my eyes as I thought what I should do, and then I figured it out.

"_Follow your heart."_

I knew that not everything was taken away from me by my uncle. I still had my heart, and I still had the right to love and be loved. It was always there for me, I knew I could keep this happiness in life. My heart wanted to be with Athrun, be in his arms, let him hold and…love him.

"Athrun," I said almost breathlessly

He seemed to sadden a bit as if waiting for rejection as I whispered, "I feel the same."

He froze for a bit and pulled away staring into my eyes. They grew brighter as he recognized what I said. I knew that I was in love, because I could see his whole world in this green orbs, and his eyes everywhere I go. Athrun was like my sun coming out the clouds, warming up my soul. I knew I couldn't just leave him. I needed him to be with me. No matter, how much in the end I couldn't, I just wanted him now. It was selfish I knew that but, this was what my heart wanted.

I smiled genuinely and he said, "You should do that more."

I nodded as the distance between us lessened and I could hear his heart beating. His hands were wrapped around my waist gently and inevitably our lips touched into a heart melting kiss. Somehow my arms wrapped around his neck and due to lack of oxygen I broke away gently, blinked and touched my lips softly.

I swallowed and said, "That was nice."

Athrun chuckled and held me to him again. I finally knew where I belonged, right here.

"That was SO beautiful," I heard someone say from behind.

I turned and saw Mir holding a tissue in her hand wiping her tears and said, "Such confession of love aren't heard everyday."

I blushed and said, "You heard everything?"

"And saw everything, that was some kiss Athrun, I didn't know you had it in you," Mir said

"Well, I can kiss her right?" he said, "After all we are officially as of this moment together."

I tried to hide my blush, using Athrun as my cover, but it wasn't working. Did he always have to say something to make me blush?

"And if I remember correctly, you said you were going to tell her when we weren't around?" she said

"Well I already wasted enough time, before and I thought after I saw all those scars, and how her uncle treated her that it was about time I told her how strong I felt for her and how I would always be with her no matter what, and that I'd always protect her," he said.

"Stop making me blush," I said whacking his chest.

They both laughed at me, and I turned around and saw a group of people pecking through the door all shocked.

"Did we miss something?" Luna said

Why did I have a feeling that this would take a while?

After a long explanation and shouts of "Aww" or "That's so cute," we were all finally watching a movie, everyone with there guy or girl, including me.

I would have never thought that this day would ever happen, but I guessed that it was finally time to let go, but would that be possible?

We were watching Step Up, but I was too preoccupied with my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to the movie. Athrun and I were on the couch and he was laid on my lap as his eyes were glued on the screen.

"You know," he whispered

I looked down at him as he said, "I never thought that this day would ever come."

How it was that he always knew what was on my mind.

"Yeah," I said, "It feels surreal almost."

He held my hand and said, "I hope it never goes," as he resumed looking back at the movie.

I couldn't help but smile at his words, I wished that too, but now I was regretting ever replying back to Athrun. He needed to know about the second half, because truly saying that he loves me. Because, without it this love was empty, and I didn't want to lose him knowing, that I was already lost to him.

I didn't know if he would be able to help, but I knew that he was the only one I could turn to now.

Then I felt it again. My stomach was acting up again, that same rotting and burning sensation arose and I felt the colour drain from my face, which was unnoticed in the dark room.

"Athrun, I have to go to the washroom," I said

Athrun nodded and sat up as I silently left the room, making sure no one followed.

I quickly went into a washroom, grasped my stomach and sat on the floor with the door behind. How could I have been so stupid? There was nothing for Athrun and I. There was no future for me. I was trapped and I would always remain trapped no matter what. No one could help me. Even if I could escape from my uncle, what about the thing that was slowly eating me away. Along with my guilt, a physical pain had now fused with my emotional regrets so strong that it would leave me dead.

And then I wondered - something ghastly arrived in my thoughts as I thought of Kira. He wouldn't be spared at this rate. Once my uncle knew about my friends' knowledge, he'd be kicked off this planet in two seconds flat. I had to get them to be innocent at least for Kira. And I knew that there was no more that they could do.

I jolted as I heard a knock.

"Cagalli," I heard the voice of Athrun.

"One minute," I strained out and got off the floor and quickly washed my face, as the pain glided away leaving no evidence.

I opened the door wiping the water droplets from my face with a towel. I hung it on the stand and said, "What are you doing here?"

He frowned and said, "I felt something bad so I decided to check up on you. You are okay right?"

I nodded and he reluctantly said, "Let's go back."

I grabbed his hand and we walked back into the dark room and sat in our original position as we watched the rest of the movie. I screen went dark at the lights opened. I shielded my eyes and looked down to see Athrun scrunch his nose cutely from the light only, because he had fallen asleep. I sighed and noticed Luna asleep on Rey's lap, Kira holding Lacus, Dearka and Mir huddled together on a couch, Meyrin leaning on Auel's shoulder, and Yzak and Shiho breaking away from a kiss.

"Now this is cute," I said yawning and stretching out, it was about 9 o'clock in the night and everyone awake realized that they had no dinner.

"Pizza or Chinese?" Lacus asked

We all voted for some Chinese and Lacus told the maid to order some.

"Aren't you two so cute," Stellar said.

"You're only saying that because we just got together," I said smiling and brushing Athrun's bangs out of his face.

"No, you two are just really cute together," she said laughing

I laughed as well

"Was I really the reason why Athrun was always late?" I asked

Everyone looked at me at laughed. I joined them arousing both of the sleeping head awake. Athrun moved a bit and released his hold on my hand. He fluttered his eyes open and adjusted to the light. He stretched out and smiled looking at my face. Sitting up he met everyone gawking at him.

"What?" he said

In return everyone just laughed including me. When I was with Athrun and my friends, all my pain and memories just went away.

The food arrived and everyone went to the dining table and ate away. I didn't eat much, because my stomach wasn't feeling in top shape and after a hearty Chinese take out dinner we all kissed out loved ones and went to our rooms.

I watched Athrun walk away into a room and he waved good night before entering. I did the same and was met by all my girlfriends who wanted to juicy stuff between Athrun and me. I rolled my eyes and did as they said. We spent most of the time laughing our heads off instead. I was really happy.

"You do seem much cheery then we first met," Meyrin said

"Yeah, good thing to, I don't know how long I could stand your lifeless attitude without slapping you back into happy reality," Shiho said

"You all are right. I guess it was the lack of support I had," I said honestly, "No one was with me. My family was gone, my friends, all the people I loved, and loved me were just snatched from my life before I could help them. And Orb is dying slowly and it's killing me inside that the country that looked up to me, has lost all of its hope and there's nothing I can do."

"Then it's settled, it's time you took revenge from that uncle of yours," Stellar said

"She's right, you probably can't do anything but we can," Shiho said

"That's where the problem is, once my uncle figures out that you all know, my brother's life will be taken away and I'll never be able to forgive myself," I said

"Who says your uncle will figure out?" Lacus said

"He's smart remember, drunk or abusive, he's very sly and coy. He's got me guarded 24/7 and he watched me like a hawk, and knows I won't disobey him. He knows when I'm lying, and knows how to make sure I don't talk," I said.

"It's best if we do nothing about this," I said

"Cagalli, you've been quite for too long, it's about time you stood up," Mir said

"And we'll all help, 14 heads, one uncle, that shouldn't be hard, plus our family's are strong people, they'll know what to do and they trust us," Meyrin said.

"I don't know," I said

"Do you trust us," Luna said

"Yes," I said as if was the most obvious thing.

"Than leave it to us," she said, "Now how about we all head to bed, I for one and tuckered out."

We all head to bed one by one and I thought, 'that's what I'm afraid of.'

* * *

Ohh i wonder what there plan is going to be

Yes Athrun and Cagalli are finally together

I would have done this by the end of the story, but i really wanted them to be together!!

And as for this physical pain Cagalli's feeling...let's just say it adds to the drama, the uncle isn't that only things all of them have to deal with.

tears, crashes, deaths, tradegies are all coming to thsi story very soon

I'll figure that out once i actually write the thing.

Well hope all enjoyed that chapter,

Till next time

Samera


	12. Soon to Fade Away

Hey people,

sorry for a very late update, but this is a long chapter, so take your time

Umm yeah Athrun and Cagalli are together, but there troubles aren't over

Christmas is in the air?? And uncle's back and he's suspicious

And how come I have a feeling that Kira is about to learn something important

Athrun's becoming protective and what exactly is this plan the girl's came up with?

And Athurun's learns of Cagalli's truth until...well read on :)

And on with the story we go IT SNOWED FINALLY!!

sorry about that

Read and Review (if you can)

I wonder who my lucky 100th reviwer will be??

* * *

I woke up at dawn the next morning. Through the whole night, while everyone was sleeping silently, I was restless. My heart was bothering me as if something bad was going to happen, and I was worried. Thoughts about Athrun, Kira and my friends kept on swirling my mind. It wasn't until I lost consciousness when I actually had some rest, but it didn't last long as another dream came again, about my worst nightmare. Sweat trickling down my forehead, I slipped outside the huge bedroom and went to the washroom to cool my face down. 

I was seriously wondering what was wrong with me. As if my stomach wasn't enough, I could slowly feel my body infecting upwards. I was wondering how long it would take before my heart would be held victim to the pain.

I couldn't help but smile a bit as my thought turned to Athrun. Even for the mere moments we were together, I had never been so happy. All my sadness went away and I felt safe with him. When we kissed it was like I was reborn with fire flowing through my veins giving me a surge of life. He made my heart start to beat and stole me away from myself. In him I found life. Love happens once and the relation had with him, it wasn't even as great as with my own father.

I dried my face off and looked at myself in the mirror. In the past months I never had the courage to take a glimpse of my face, but I could start to see some shine in my eyes, colours of love brightening my cheek and I couldn't help tear a bit as I saw my reflection realizing that this colour would soon fade away fast.

I wiped my eyes and left the bathroom and started walking downstairs. It was only a bit past 5: 30 in the morning and I knew that no one was awake. Heading to the backyard I couldn't help but remember my old home. The home that I burned down with own hands. There was a layer of snow on the ground sparkling like crystal as the orange sun shown of the whitest beauty I had ever seen.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of my eyes. I had never realized how much I actually missed smiling. I didn't know how much happiness I had lost in these aching long months. I had slippers one and I stepped into the snow as I shivered lightly seeing that I only had a fitted t-shirt on. Not stopping myself I entered the chilly weather and stood silently as the wind fluttered around me blowing my hair in random direction, as I unconsciously rubbed my arms warm with my hands. I tilted my head a bit forgetting about all my problems and just thought about the happiness I was experiencing. I took a breath and let out a puff of carbon dioxide and watched the puff vanish in the wind. I could start to feel my cheeks flush and I turned to go in and meet very familiar eyes. I smiled at him as I noticed that he seemed to be in a trance and was looking intently at me. I flushed a bit more and it wasn't the cold.

I walked to my gorgeous boyfriend and snapped him out of him thought red in the face. He blinked and stopped himself from slipped off the door and grinned and said, "Good morning."

I shook my head and said, "Same to you sleep well?"

He nodded and noticed my hands rubbing my arms and pulled me into a warm embrace as I let out a sigh at how comfortable I felt. He lightly kissed my temple and said, "You looked beautiful out in the snow."

I hid my flushing face from his view and mumbled, "How long were you there?"

"A while I can't stop myself from staring when you are in my sight," he said smiling.

I snuggled closely to him and said, "Let's go in."

Letting me go slightly he placed a hand lightly on my waist and we went to the living room and sat on the sofa. He was fiddling with my hands and we said nothing, and had a moment of silent peace.

"You hungry," Athrun asked after a while holding my hand and lightly kissing it.

I laughed a bit and at his action and said, "Can you cook?"

He chuckled a bit and said, "Yes, the big question is can you?"

I frowned a bit nodded a bit as well and looked down drearily.

I felt Athrun put my chin up to meet his concerned eyes and said, "What happened?"

I shook my head and said, "Nothing just remembered something."

"What did your uncle do to you?"

"I had to cook for him, and sometimes I got burns," I said not able to look into Athrun's eyes as he hugged me protectively and I held him tight. I didn't want to go back anymore. I didn't want to deal with pain anymore. I was tired of it.

I broke away from him and kissed him cheek saying "Thanks"

He smiled a bit but I could see the pain in his eyes. I brush a strand of hair from his face gently as he pulled me in for a sweet kiss. I smiled in my mind and returned the kiss softly as he released me from his hold and said he'd make me something to eat.

I couldn't remember the last time someone had ever cooked for me.

I got from the couch and slowly walked to the kitchen. I leaned on the counter and Athrun said "What do you want to eat?"

I shrugged and said, "Anything, want some help?"

He shook his head and said, "How about you relax, I'll quickly make something to the both of us. The others will be up way after we finish."

I looked at him strangely and said, "Are you always this nice?"

He laughed and said, "No, I can be a furious beast whenever I hear that you are hurt. And I can't help but hate myself that I can't do anything to help you."

I couldn't help but soften my eyes at the sound of his voice. He looked down and my feet forced themselves closer to Athrun. I wrapped my arms around his neck lightly and gazed into his face intently, noticing that his jewel jades were closed. I opened my mouth slightly and didn't know what I could say to him. How could he help me?

A sudden picture of deeply wounded Athrun flashed my mind, and I felt a jolt of electricity pass in my nerve and I let go of him like I had been burnt. He jerked his eyes open and he noticed my shocked face and I looked away from him, touching my head a bit. Guilt was eating me up and I didn't know how long I could go on with Athrun, without him knowing about the rest of my past.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him and could feel the confusion radiate off him.

"Cagalli," he said softly, "Is there something you want to tell me."

"Yes," I said strongly looking at him bravely, "There is."

He nodded and said, "You want to tell me here?"

I looked around and about to say something when my stomach growled like a deep ogre. I blushed deeply about to open my mouth, when I heard laughter coarse throughout the kitchen and I look up to see Athrun laughing loudly, and I didn't know why but I was drawn but his wonderful laugh and laughed along with him. We calmed down after a while and Athrun said, "How about after some breakfast."

I nodded lightly and took a seat and I saw chief Athrun make me a hearty breakfast.

He sat down beside me and watched me as I tried a bit of it and gaped at how good it was. I smiled and ate some more.

"So?" he asked

I gave him and thumbs up and continued on eating when I realized something. I forked something of his eggs and placed it in front of him. He looked at me curiously and I said, "You must be hungry as well right?"

He smiled and nodded eating the food from my mouth and I placed the plate between us alternately the bites between Athrun and I. There was more than enough food on the plate to fill both of us.

As we finished we put our dishes away as Lacus entered sharply at seven changed with a smile on their face.

"Good morning you two, you are both up early. When did you wake up?" she asked.

"Around five thirty, I couldn't get to sleep." I said

She nodded and said, "Well I already know that Athrun has a tendency to be up early always.

Athrun grinned and said, "Force of habit."

She smiled and said, "Well everyone will all start waking up a bit later. Dearka, Luna and Shinn will all wake up the latest though."

"Actually I used to sleep very late whenever I could," I said, "…that was before my sleep was snatched."

Athrun grasped my shoulders and said, "Cagalli I know right now this means nothing, but it's about time you forget about you uncle please, at least when you're with us. I just can't stand to see you hurt."

He let out a breath with difficulty and I touched his cheek and said, "I'll try."

He smiled a bit and held me closer.

"Honestly I hope nothing breaks you two apart," Lacus said, "I've seen love, but you two are like soul mates."

I turned a bit cherry and Athrun said in a joking tone, "It was meant to be."

I laughed a bit and said, "Or not."

They both looked at me and Athrun said seriously, "I think so Cagalli, probably ever since we were little. Like Lacus I hope myself that nothing breaks us apart because in all truth I can't see myself without you, never have and never will. If there would be one thing to break us it would be my death."

I shushed him quickly and said, "Don't say that."

I looked at Lacus who let out a small tear and, "I'm sorry I can be very emotional."

She left the room to find a tissue. I giggled a bit at that.

I sighed a bit and said, "Athrun, I hope the same thing, but I'm going to tell you right now I-"

"Good morning everyone," Shiho loudly said stretching her limbs as she entered the kitchen to get a glass of water. She seemed a bit dazed and grabbed my arm and said, "Let's go get ready we have a big day."

"We do," were the only words Athrun heard as I left the room.

He couldn't help but smile at how lucky he felt to have an opportunity to be with Cagalli. To him everything about her felt perfect. This probably explained why he had never seen a girl because his heart knew from all along that only Cagalli was made for him. He really believed that he could only love her for all his life; he could picture everything with her. He knew that he could never hurt her, even if he tried because it'd literally kill him to do something like that. After all she had been through, he dedicate his life to giving Cagalli as much happiness as he could, and he'd die doing that.

It surprised himself how he could feel so strong about a single girl. He smiled and went to change himself.

Everyone brought some clothes over and since they had went shopping yesterday everyone had something to change into.

I was dragged roughly by Shiho as we entered and saw Stellar sitting up on the bed followed by Mir and Meyrin. Luna was happily sleeping away.

"I love winter break," Mir said smiling.

"Yeah two more days until Christmas," Stellar said cheerily

I was starting to feel the Christmas spirit. It was very merry.

"Come Cagalli you'll find your clothes in the bathroom go change fast. We took the courtesy of choosing your clothes for you," Shiho said

"If it's a dress or skirt, I won't wear it," I said

"We've known you long enough to figure that out," Meyrin said laughing.

I smiled and entered the bathroom and saw my clothes on a hanger on a rack. I wore the Black White Polka Dot Ruched Halter Top with a Black Soft Velvet Beaded Waist Long Wide Leg Pant. I shrugged at my self in the mirror and stepped out with my hair tied up. I pulled on a trendy sweater Bolero shrug so my arms wouldn't freeze and met Stellar out as there was no one else in the room.

"That looks so good on you," Stellar said and hugged me and gave me some shoes and she quickly got changed and followed me downstairs.

I slipped my black dress boots on and headed downstairs passing an annoyed Shinn, who looked annoyed to be just woken up. I told Stellar to go to Shinn and trudged down the stairs silently and in solitude.

I met Kira and Lacus at the end and greeted Kira.

"Exactly what are we doing today?" I asked

"Christmas shopping," Lacus said

"Now?" I asked

She sighed and said, "Shiho and other people totally forgot about the whole treat of Christmas."

I sweat dropped and said, "Yeah I kind of forgot about presents."

Kira and Lacus laughed and Lacus said, "We went shopping earlier and same with Athrun. Luna and Meyrin started their shopping earlier as well but they have to finish it. As for everyone else they have some major shopping to do."

Kira was acting very awkwardly with me and I knew why. It was the whole brother thing. I knew I couldn't tell him. What would he go through and worst of all what would the result be. As a sister I had a sense of personal responsibility towards Kira and I couldn't just let him get hurt.

As if reading my thought he frowned deeply and walked away. I blinked in confusion as Lacus walked right after him.

After a few moments everyone reached downstairs and all started on their breakfast. The only person I couldn't find was a special blue-haired, green-eyed boy. I looked around and noticed that he was on his cell phone with someone. His eyes were radiating with happiness and he was laughing as well. I heard the word "mom" and understood exactly who he was talking to.

He looked up and me and smiled even more and briefly talked to Lenore before shutting it off.

"Sorry about that, Mom kind of sensed something different about me and called. I told her about us, and she was wondering if you'd want dinner with us tonight?" he asked coming up and holding both my hands, rubbing the tops with his thumb.

I nodded lightly and said, "Sure."

"You can stay the night if you want, I'm sure your _uncle _won't mind at all," Athrun said hissing the 'uncle'.

"We'll stop by his place then," I said

I didn't know what happened after a few seconds of gazing into his eyes our lips were once again connected. Athrun moved back a bit from the abrupt contact intertwined our fingers using on hand, while the other arm was wrapped around my waist. My other arm was grasping his hair as I felt through the soft silky tresses. He had nice hair. I suddenly felt hot as our kiss heated up a bit and a his tongue slid lightly on my bottom lips and I parted my mouth as his tongue pushed into my mouth, licking and tracing against everything and I couldn't stop the moan from the back of my throat. It was strange at first, but I welcomed the sensational feeling as I had so many times before. He broke away slowly and I titled my head in awe.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek and I noticed his eyes on my neck. He put his hand on it and brought his mouth close to my ear and whispered, "We have company."

I jerked a bit and he gripped my waist to prevent my fall and I turned at saw Luna, Stellar grinning widely and Rey looking down minding his own business and Shinn gawking.

"We'll leave you two in your moment," Rey said grabbing everyone and pulling them away, "But quick up, we're leaving soon."

I officially didn't know my record for turning red, but this one was probably the highest. Athrun placed a cool on my cheek making me shiver a bit and he said, "You look cute."

I glared a bit at him open my mouth to say something but he beat me to it, "You want to kiss again."

I gave him a you're-an-idiot look, letting out a huff and walked away and quickly arrived to the group of almost adults a saw Athrun following me wearing his jacket and passing me mine. I slipped it on and we all decided to walk to the mall and get a ride home. I didn't mind whatsoever, I liked walking. I saw Athrun pass me a flower as I was walking alone for a while. I didn't look at him and he stood in front of me making me accidentally bash into him, but he steadied us. He kneeled down and placed a rose to me apologizing.

I took the rose, brush the soft red petal against my cheek touched the flower lightly on his head as he looked up and I said, "Its okay."

A smile adorned his face and I hugged him as he got up. I grasped the rose lightly and realized that there were no thorns. Looking at the rose carefully I saw they were all picked out. I took Athrun's hand and was relived that his hand wasn't bleeding since I knew he took them out. But I did notice a little cut on his thumb and kissed it lightly and said, "Thank you."

Athrun in reply kissed my hand and we walked together happily to the mall the rose never leaving my hand.

We arrived at the mall and I went with all the girl's after being released from Athrun and went shopping around to find a gift for everyone. After being successful, I found one problem. What would I get for Athrun? He wasn't as easy I had thought it would be. Lunch had passed and I was walking alone after leaving all my bags with Athrun who told me he'd bring it to his car that his mom brought and I thanked him and went on my way. Everyone else was in the same predicament as me, we were all looking for something to find our special loved one expect for Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Stellar, Rey, Meyrin, Mir, Auel, Yzak, and surprisingly Shinn. Shiho, Luna and I were quickly pondering around when I got a call on my cell saying that I was basically left. I apologized and said I'd be finished as soon as I could.

"You can all leave if you want, I'll stay," I suggested

Luna declined and said, "We'll all wait, just try to be quick k?"

I said, "Okay, bye."

I shut off my phone and bashed into someone I least expected.

"You!" I said shocked stepping back.

"My my if it isn't my niece, how are you doing Cagalli," my uncle sneered

"Umm shopping," I said gulping.

He nodded and said, "Where are your friends?"

"At the front," I said

"Hmm, stick with the rules?" he asked

I nodded lightly

He hesitated a bit, "Good, when you are expected to be home girl?"

"I-I can't today," I said stuttering a bit.

"And why's that?" he growled a bit

"Athrun's parents invited me over for the night, we were going to come over to ask," I said

My uncle gripped my arm tightly.

"I starting to get fed up of these friends of yours, do make sure to bring Athrun over, and do expect some damage when you come home," he hissed evilly

I nodded in fear and I felt his nail dig through my shirt and into my arm.

"And your brother Kira, do make sure that he keep away from the truth, you know what will happen if…"

"Yes," I nodded glumly and I felt his nail digging even deeper making me whimper a bit.

He let go and rushed off.

I grasped my arms tightly and felt drops of blood. I was lucky I was wearing black or else a huge patch of red would be showing. I was starting to feel uneasy and heard my phone go off. I look at the caller and Athrun's name was flashing on it. I didn't have enough voice to pick it up, still in shock about my confrontation with my uncle and the fact that he didn't know about my friends knowing. How long would that last?

I turned off my phone and quickly rushed inside an empty washroom and took my shrug off my cleaned the blood off. Taking the dark colored patch off my shrug I quickly wore it knowing that it would dry soon enough.

I passed by shop and jerked my head up as I saw the perfect present. I quickly got it and ordered something as well, and headed out. My arm was starting to ache and I to a secluded place to breath for a while. I had to get my uncle out of my head for getting back. If I knew him, he'd be watching me with my friends, and there reactions.

After calming down, I rushed back to the front where everyone seemed to be a bit worried and Athrun shoving his phone angrily in his pocket. I walked up to everyone who yelled out my name in relief.

"Sorry about that I found the gift and kind of ran here," I said smiling. My shrug was pulled up to my elbows hiding any rip and Athrun gave me a look of relief and came over to hug me.

"Why didn't you pick up?" he asked

"I was in the washroom," I said

He looked at me with a bit of concern and said, "I have all your stuff in the car, ready to go?"

I nodded at waved to everyone good bye as I left with Athrun. And as for the rose, it was in a vase in Athrun's car.

* * *

Allo 

Cagalli yes, she was so close to learning the truth

Athrun meets Cagalli's uncle next chapter, i wonder what will happen??

Kira has a talk with his mother

And ...

CHRISTMAS in january lol!!

anyways that's all i have to say can't wait to write the next chapter

well i have exams now so don't expect an update until next week, i have six days off so yeah i'll update then

Till next time

Thanks for reviewing everyone so far

Samera


	13. What Future?

Hey people,

Now i updated really quick, and i should be pretty much done the story soon. I want it to be around 20 chapters, but i'm having many twist comign into my mind and evil is filling my mind about what is going to happen to Cagalli

Yes confrontations and a nice sweet punch to yours trully, but i have many torturous ideas for the uncle's death. you also learn his name and people who have read my other story i'm pretty sure you'll hate the guy even more after hearing that guys name hehe.

Anyways, Kira will be in the next chapter, and the truth should be revealed either in chapter 15 or 16. Haven't decided yet. What is this big secret that Cagalli's been keeping?

Now i shouldn't be wasting your time wiht my babbling, one because i might spill something and two you all want to read.

I'm not sure if i have clarified this or not but Cagalli **IS NOT **pregnant and definately not pregnant with the uncle's kid eww. I'm pretty sure i've said this but it woudl hurt to say it again right??

On with the story we shall go

Don't care about the grammer, even though i could fix it, but i have school and an exam tomorrow and i just finished an english exam spare me!!

ahh i'm going off topic

Read and Review (if you can)

* * *

"Athrun go back," I said as he passed my uncles house on the deserted street. 

Placing his car in reverse he parked in the driveway. I was trying very hard not to shake in fear. Athrun still didn't know about my injury I received from my uncle and I was very making sure he did not know any time soon.

"Cagalli," Athrun said snapping me out of my thought.

I turned and faced him, and realized how close our faces were. I turned a bit pink as Athrun kissed me lightly on the lips in the moment and said, "Ready to go?"

I nodded lightly and opened the door to get out. Athrun followed suit and held my hand and walked us up to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. I heard footsteps approaching and the door unlocked slowly and my uncle came out.

He looked up with his grey eyes and smirked lightly and said, "Well isn't it good to see you again Cagalli."

I nodded hesitantly, feeling his eyes staring me down.

"I'm Athrun Zala," Athrun introduced reaching his hand out, "Haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't believe so; however, it's good to finally see you," my uncle said shaking his hand as well; "I'm Daniel Manes."

**(A/N: OHH people who read Memories doesn't this name seem very familiar to you??)**

Athrun nodded

"My niece has told me much about you, are you dropping her off home?" he asked

"No sir, if you don't mind could I bring Cagalli to my home for dinner and to stay the night. My father and hers were school friends and I think it would nice for her to stay," Athrun said very politely.

"I have no problem," he said and turned to me, "But Cagalli, I'm not letting these stay over happen too often. You might be distracted from your school work."

"My marks are fine," I said back looking up at him, "And I can stay over at my friends whenever I want."

I could feel his glare and felt Athrun's hand around my shoulder.

"Now Cagalli, what would your father say about this behavior, I thought he raised you better," he said menacingly.

I chocked on my breath and grew pale, which caused Athrun to worry. He grabbed my uncle by his shoulder and punched him on the face.

"Listen closely, I don't care if you're Cagalli's uncle or not, but if you say something to hurt her again, I won't spare you," Athrun said evilly.

"Interesting," Daniel said, "so much protection over my niece. I wonder why?"

"I care about her that's why mister, and I'm telling you now hurt her again, I'll make sure you don't see another ray of sunlight," Athrun said

Daniel looked at Athrun with keen interest. He placed a small smile on his face.

"Hurt her again," Daniel mumbled, "Since when have I ever hurt her?"

My eyes grew wide in reorganization as I figured out what he was trying to do. He was trying to figure out if Athrun knew about the truth.

"Right now when you hurt her feelings about her father; she doesn't need to be reminded of her loss," Athrun said trying not to spill it out his anger.

Manes nodded lightly and said, "I apologize then."

"Can we leave?" I asked quietly.

My uncle nodded lightly, and said, "You know your expectations."

"I do," I said and started walking away with Athrun following behind. I was trying my best to not fall from shock. I was so thankful that Athrun didn't say anything.

I entered the car in haste my mind swirling with what ifs. My breathing was a bit ragged and Athrun rushed into the car after me. He quickly started the car and drove to him home – neither of us said a word.

As he arrived home I was looking ditheringly at the rose in front of me. I picked it up gently and held it in my hand. Both of us sat their in the car with no words to say. What could we say?

Athrun suddenly got on of the car and punched it in pure anger. He folded his arms on the car and placed his head upon it. I let out a shallow breath and went out of the car myself. I walked around to him and placed my hand lightly on my shoulder and said, "Its okay."

He lifted his head and looked at me and said, "How can it be ok? Here I am just meeting your uncle and couldn't even express how much I hated him. You have no idea how much I wanted to ring his neck and let him feel the pain he himself gave to you. I…I just feel so useless and so pathetic."

He banged his head on his arms once again.

I couldn't help but smile widely at his affection. I slipped under him as I popped his head up and replaced it with mine. Our foreheads were touching lightly and I could hear his heart beat with the close contact. I hugged him tightly and said, "I know how you feel and it's okay really I mean it. I've lasted this long and it was only because of you and the other. Athrun, if you did not come into my life…I would have been gone a long time ago, so please don't say stuff like that. We're here together right now and that's all that matters."

He nodded lightly and held me closely and whispered, "We should go in."

I shivered a little by his warm breath flowing against my cool ear. He held my hand and we went inside to the place which I considered a second home.

I was engulfed by the warm of the house and smiled happily when I saw Lenore step out to see who came home. Already having a smile on her face she smiled more and came out and hugged me then Athrun. She brought me away from him and we started talking about the past week and basically caught up. I hadn't been to Athrun's home in about a month.

Athrun came in about half an hour later and asked his mother where I was staying. She told me it was right beside Athrun's just in case and told me to make myself at home as I was staying the night. She left saying she was to meet Mr. Zala somewhere and left Athrun and I alone in the living room. I leaned my head back closed my eyes lightly. This would be the perfect opportunity to tell Athrun, but it was Christmas soon, and it was supposed to be a joyous time of the year. I decided to tell him afterwards.

"Cagalli," Athrun called, "You want to change?"

I looked at my clothing and tugged on my sleeves from my elbows…BIG MISTAKE.

A clear rip was shown on my sleeve and in the hole you could five flecks of flesh. I widened my eyes in realization and looked up to see Athrun staring at my wound. I quickly pulled my sleeve up, got up as well and tried to leave quickly saying, "I should change."

Athrun caught me from the back of my shirt, because my arms were out of reach and pulled me frightened frame close to him. I felt his fist touch my back lightly and goose bumps coursed through my back. He let go and I frowned a bit.

He brought me to my room and gave me a pant and a't-shirt' to change into. The t-shirt so he could check my injury. I changed and stepped out and Athrun patted to the empty space beside him on the guest room bed. I sat down obediently and Athrun lightly looked at the five red-purple crescents that started to bleed again. Athrun lightly disinfected each of the five and wrapped a bandage around my arm. I winced because it hurt a lot. Athrun put away his medical supplies and this time made me sit on his lap. His head was leaning on my neck and he said, "Now why don't you tell me what happened."

And I did telling him everything except about Kira and that I'd be tortured as soon as I got home.

"I see," he said, "Why didn't you tell me at the mall?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you and he was watching me, so I couldn't," I said

"And my calls?" he said

"I was to in shock and worried about the consequences if I were caught by my uncle then what would happen to Ki-" I shut myself off automatically

Athrun let me go and kneeled in front of me.

I knew at that moment that he knew what I was going to say.

"It's Kira isn't it?" he asked, "He's your brother?"

I nodded and started to cry, "Please don't tell him Athrun, I don't want anything bad happening to him because of me after my father."

I grasped onto him neck and sobbed heavily at the pain I was feeling and the fears that surrounded me. In Athrun's arms I was starting those pains were gradually going away.

He soothed me lightly and cradled me in his strong and warm arms as I slowly drifted to a well rested sleep tear staining my cheeks.

It wasn't until the middle of the evening before I opened my eyes. I was under a comforter and lying on the bed. I opened my eyes in the dark room and saw the dark sky through the gap in the window. I sat up putting the blanket down to my waist and I looked up. The moon was the only thing lighting the room with a white ray. I turned and slipped my feet on the floor. I had refreshed after that small nap. Rubbing my eyes I walked to the washroom already in the room and washed my face. I came out and looked around the vacant hallway. I walked to the room beside me which was slightly opened. I knocked and after getting no answer, curious I entered. Athrun's room was prefect and organized. I went inside cautiously and looked around. There was a television and sound system and about every single technological gadget invented. There were three other doors, which I guessed what two of them were. The third one I didn't know, plus it would be rude to go peeping in his room. I went to his bed and lay on the silky sheet. This bed was very comfortable, nice, and had Athrun's fragrance on it. I closed my eyes lightly and felt as if I was were I belonged. I let out a sigh and grabbed his sheets lightly and smiled and then felt a presence suddenly. I turned to lie on my back and opened my eyes to see Athrun smiling lightly at me.

"You have a nice bed," I murmured out softly.

He sat beside me and gently removed the strands of my hair out of my face, a kept his hand on my cheek and asked "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," I replied and started to get up when Athrun pushed me back down lightly. I gave him a confused look and said, "What's wrong?"

He leaned in closer and said, "I don't want you to go back Cagalli."

"I can't do anything about it Athrun and you of all people know that," I said

"But your uncle, just tell him that your with me, and he won't do anything about it, plus I'll be near you all the time so he won't ever have a chance to take you away and if he does try, I'll have proof of the abuse," he said

"I don't know Athrun," I said.

"Please Cagalli, you have no idea how much it will kill me if I let you go back there. Just till your 18 and you can move here, mother wouldn't mind at all," he said

"Athrun it's not that easy," I said

He sighed and said, "I know, but we can try. I know Kira may at be at risk, but even he would risk his life to give you a chance at life. You've done your share in keeping Kira safe, you have to give Kira a chance, because he would never forgive himself if something were to happen to you and he knew that he could have stopped it. And same goes for me as well."

I hadn't really thought about what would happen to Kira. If he knew about the truth and knew that he could have stopped my death but didn't know. Since he was my twin, he'd kill himself like I would.

"Athrun," I said suddenly, "What should I do now?"

"It's about time you told Kira about who he really is," Athrun said, "Give him a chance to be your brother and also give me a chance to protect you."

I couldn't help but soften at his words, and lifted myself up and kissed him with as much passion as I could. I loved Athrun and I would make sure that I would never lose him. Athrun pulled me to his body with one arm as we kissed on his very comfortable bed.

"Athrun why don't you go wake up Cagalli for din…ner?" Lenore said coming in to see her son and his girlfriend making out on his bed.

I pushed away from Athrun and fell back down on his bed as Athrun stood on the floor and flushed seeing his mother trying not to laugh at us.

"Umm I'll leave you to be, come down for dinner in ten minutes okay," she said as I sat up blushing into a deep shade of pink.

She left silently with grace as I was twisting my face to get rid of the blush on my cheeks.

"Why didn't you close the door?" I whined

He turned and said, "Why did you kiss me?"

I opened my mouth coming up with no answer I said one thing, "Fine we won't ever kiss then."

The look on his face was very satisfying and I left grinning, but I knew myself that nothing could ever stop us from kissing, let alone me from kissing that guy.

I trudged downstairs and met Patrick sitting watching television. I looked to see what he was watching. He patted down to the seat beside him and I sat down. He was watching the news and currently I was watching how Orb was slowly becoming Hell.

"It's a shame how a country so beautiful could end up like this," Patrick said with a frown, "Uzumi loved that country and did everything he could to keep peace in it and make sure everyone was content. But I guess after his death there was no one else willing to help the country and its people."

He turned and looked at me and said, "I know that your father would have wanted you to rule his place after his death. Give those people a future Cagalli they need you. Aren't you next in line for the throne?"

"I wish I could Mr. Zala, but being considered mentally disabled, I can't exactly rule a country," I hissed, "There is no future that country, because there is no future for me."

"Cagalli I don't understand," he asked

"Mr. Zala my uncle, my guardian is the next ruler for Orb, and that's the only thing I can say," I said

"You mean Daniel, how's that? I clearly remember Uzumi writing that you where the next to rule," he said

"I don't want to talk about this sir," I said and coldly walked away.

I passed Athrun who heard the whole conversation and he held my hand before I could walk away and said, "I'll talk with him okay."

I pulled my hand away from him and rushed into the kitchen where Lenore was bringing the dinner to the dining room.

She was smiling happily. She noticed and called me over and said "Why don't you sit down I'm just setting the table."

"Can I help?" I asked

"Sure," she said and told me to put the plates and cutlery on the table and I silently did it. However, I wasn't feeling good. My body was growing suddenly warm and I felt the back of my neck perspire. I realized something different this time; my stomach didn't hurt this time. I felt no pain and I was quite relived at the fact. Maybe I was getting better? It made so sense.

"Cagalli," Lenore said snapping me out of my thought.

"Are you okay?" she asked checking the temperature on my forehead, "You seem a bit red, and I don't think it's because of Athrun."

I shook my head and said, "I'm just a little warm after waking up."

She nodded in understanding and said, "If you need anything you can tell me okay. I'm just as much as Athrun's mother as I'm yours okay."

At what she said a tear slipped my eyes and I said, "I've never had a mother," sadly.

She came over and embraced my lightly and said, "Well now you do, and I'm always here for you okay."

She wiped my tear and said, "Now no more crying okay, you face looks much better when you're smiling. You take a seat; I'll go call my boys."

I smiled nodded taking my seat as the room became silent.

I didn't understand anything. Why was I not in pain anymore? What changed? Maybe my uncle was lying about the problem with me. Maybe I wasn't going to die and maybe there was a cure. I was growing even more confused than I already was.

We had our dinner and beside Lenore nobody said anything. I cleaned up with her and told her that I was going to bed and did exactly that. I hid under my cover with confusion and ever though it was barely 10 in the night I lay in the darkness on my bed as Kira did the same thinking about what his parents just told him.

* * *

Yes Athrun knows about Kira and DANIEL MANES!! I brought him back from the dead to this stroy hehe

Also you wonder why Cagalli is not sick, is she really ok??

Well a sibling reunion next chappie i think and guys go to this site and read the stroy PLEASE!! it's:

http://illusions. check out the story and comment it. I will love you all

And alos do expect an update this week because i have to week off due to exams

OK then till next time

Samera :) for some reason i'm very happy

People for want to read Sequel for Memories::: What do you guys think of the summary?? if you haven't seen it it's on my profile. Do you think it's good?


	14. Answered Questions

Hey people

Anyways another chapter, right now i'm kind of freaking out cuz my lil bro is acting like and evil posessed ghost.

Ok thsi chapter is mainly Kira, plus some cough bad thigns happen to Cagalli

Why do i always hurt her??

Anyways do read i shall not stop you any longer

Read and Review( if you can) and

Enjoy!!

* * *

Kira stared at the ceiling in confusion. Why did his parents keep such a big secret from him? Why did his parents lie to him? It made no sense. Cagalli was his sister and how could they keep such a huge fact like that. And it all started when he found that picture behind his baby picture. 

_Flashback_

_Upon arriving at Lacus' home, they both sat there and Lacus said, "She's only doing this for your own safety Kira."_

_Kira apparently was too deep in thought to hear her, and snapped out when Lacus placed an arm on him. He looked at her and said, "But shouldn't I care about her safety as well?"_

"_Kira you know that you believe you are her brother, I know I believe it, but Cagalli won't accept that even though she knows herself, until you show her that you in fact are related. She'll try her best to make sure that doesn't happen," she said_

_He nodded lightly and kissed Lacus lightly and said, "I understand; now I think you should go home. I'll see if I can find anything at home."_

_He noticed Lacus flush a bit which caused him to blush as she said, "Sure, thanks for the ride."_

_She hugged him lightly, kissed his cheek and got out of the car and said thought the open window, "Good night then, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_He nodded and said, "Bye."_

_She smiled and walked away pulling her coat close to her. As she reached her door, she turned and saw Kira still there. She waved and entered her warm home as the maid asked her if she wanted some tea._

_As Kira was Lacus through the window, he they rode away to his home, which wasn't far._

_How could Cagalli not accept that he was her brother? He didn't care about his life being in danger; all he wanted to do was help her. Didn't he have that right?_

_He opened the door and entered his home. He sat defeated in his chair. There was no way he could even prove that he was her brother, unless she told him herself, but the chances of that happening were slim to none. He looked up the fireplace where all his childhood pictures were framed and standing. He wondered if his parents would tell him anything._

_His parents did tell him about his adoption, but why didn't they tell him about the fact that he had sister. He knew that whether people thought wrong, a piece of his heart was telling him that Cagalli was his blood. _

_He looked at his parents holding him up when he was a baby. He got up and reached his hands towards it, when a force dropped the frame down onto the floor and smashed the glass and separated the frame from the pictures. He bent down and picked up the frame and the picture in the other hand. Placing those on the table behind, he started to pick up the pieces of glass when he noticed that there was a stray picture faced up. He saw a lady holding two babies. He would have not cared about the picture, but he saw the colours of the babies hair and was curious as to who the two kids were. He knew the brown haired one was him, but he suspected the blonde on to be Cagalli. He flipped the picture on the other side to look at the date, when he read the writing on the back which made him gape. _

"_No way," he said smiling. _

_After picking the pieces of glass and discarding them quickly he sat down and realized because of him, Cagalli was suffering. She was risking her life to save his and because of him his parents rejected his very own sister. Did they not think of how he would feel once he learned about this fact? _

_The door opened and his parent came in and saw their son looking at their secret picture. There hearts dropped as they saw Kira turn to them a bit teary. _

"_Cagalli is my sister?" he asked straightforwardly_

"_We were going to tell you eventually, but we were forced to hide this fact," Mrs. Yamato said_

"_He threatened your life Kira, you have to understand that you are important to our lives, and we couldn't let anything happen to you," Mr. Yamato said_

"_You are our responsibility and as your parents we'd do anything for your life," Mrs. Yamato said_

_That was all he needed to hear, "What if something happened to Cagalli, do you have any idea how guilty I would feel, that I was the cause of the mishap."_

_They shook their heads and he said, "You shouldn't have left her alone. Do you guys have any idea how much she has to go through because you guys couldn't accept her to stay with us? SHE GETS ABUSED EVERYDAY! You might be responsible for me, but shouldn't you be responsible for my own sister, especially when she only had you two to turn to after her own support was taken away from her."_

_Kira was furious and was shocked at how he blew up at his parents. He hated his own existence at the moment and he ran up to his room and closed the door lightly, locked it and sat dishearten on the floor of his bed. _

_He knew then and there that Cagalli wasn't going to suffer anymore because of him. He could very well die, he didn't care, but she was going to live. And that uncle would definitely get a nice beating for hurting his sister. _

_He got up and took a very full of anger shower, if that was possible. He changed him some pajama bottom and a t-shirt and lay on his bed._

_End of Flashback_

He knew that he definitely had enough. Cagalli was coming to her own home, and she wasn't going back to that place again. But, he wondered would his parents let him keep Cagalli here. If they didn't there was always Athrun. His father knew Cagalli's dad so he was pretty sure they wouldn't mind. Plus he knew that Athrun wouldn't want Cagalli anywhere near her uncle's home.

In the midst of his thought his eyes close and he fell asleep.

I wasn't getting a wink of sleep, as I looked up at the clock that read 11:30. I knew in my mind that I wasn't going to fall asleep that fast. I sat up on my bed and decided to take a nice walk.

I looked out the window that it was snowing again. I smiled lightly and wore some slippers and a sweater over my tank top with my silk pajama bottom. I opened my door and looked both ways as if I was crossing a street. I saw no one and started to walk around. There was another stair case and I climbed those and reached another small hallways. I kept on walking and arrived at a balcony that had a layer of snow covering the bottom. I stepped on the snow that crunched beneath me.

I leaned on the bar and looked in front that the beautiful sight in front. There was an ocean in front of my and I wanted to go near the shore badly. I was thinking in my mind if right now was a good time to go, but the walk was short, so I rushed back to my room and changed into something warm. I knew my coat was downstairs as well. I wrote a quick not to scare anyone and headed passed by Athrun room and saw his door slightly apart. He was on his bed and I couldn't see his face. I shut his door as quietly as I could and walked downstairs and passed by a little den, where Lenore was asleep on her husband's chest and Mr. Zala asleep on the sofa's arm. They both looked perfect at that moment. I left the room and quickly got my coat and exited the mansion and started destroying the new layer of snow that had formed so quickly. I let out a breath and went behind the huge house and exited through the back gate. Making sure to close it, I started walking on the small trail until about ten minutes later I arrived at my sanctuary.

The waves were slow and huge and I smiled at the snow stopped falling and the moon glittered down on the water below lighting up the ground at a gradual pace, as it emerged from the clouds.

I didn't know how long I stood there, but I walked on the snow covered sand and reached where the waves were spreading on the snow. I saw a bridge of rocks and decided to climb to the edge and sit down there.

I made sure I was in the middle so even if I slipped, I wouldn't fall into the deep water, where I couldn't swim out off because of my lack of skills in the water.

Even though the weather was chilly I felt warm with all clothing I had on and my soft hat. The rocks at the front felt like ice and as I sat down on one and I jerked up quickly and shifted my coat so my bum wouldn't turn solid.

My feet dangled down that the huge rock I sat upon as I chilly shore. I felt as if I could stay here forever and just stare out at the endless ocean.

I went to the ocean a lot with my father, ever couple of weeks, whether it was raining, or snowing, we'd always go together.

I let out a tear and I remember the pain my father went through at the time of his death. It was all because of me, that he died. He didn't need to die it wasn't him time? How could he leave me alone here by myself? Why didn't he protect me from Daniel?

"Why dad?" I whispered, "I'm tired of this pain. I don't want it anymore. I want to be with you father. I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE, NOT YOU!"

At this point I was standing up on the now warm rock screaming at the sky above me.

I broke down and hid myself on my knees.

At that moment I felt something hard hit my cheek. I rubbed it and realized that ice pellets were falling.

"Oh crap," I said wiping my blurry eyes from my tears and cautiously up as I felt an army of small frozen water droplets hit me at once and I hastened. This turned into a huge mistake as I slipped on a slippery rock and hit the back of my head lightly. I didn't know it my head was bleeding, unlike the time when my uncle bashed an alcohol bottle on my head breaking it, but my head definitely did hurt a lot.

I felt more ice hitting my face and I moaned covering my face with an arm, and sat up. I groggily stood up and all I could was a blur. I took a step in front and scrapped my knee as I fell again, but I reached the sand. I crawled and I reach a tree and used it as support to get up. I rubbed my eyes and felt my eyes going back in focus and I ran, if you could call it that, as best I could until I reached a street, where I noticed a group of people walking my way.

It was until they surrounded me, I realized that they were all boys. At least there were only, three

They asked me if I wanted to come to their home to get fixed up. I declined and tired to run away, but since I wasn't in the best of conditions, they caught me and I was now trying to get their grip off me. I think I managed to slap one and he bashed my already bleeding head and everything went black.

I could feel my body shivering violently and ice hitting my face, and I tried to open my eyes to see if anything bad had happened. I got them opened and noticed that I was still outside on the pavement unharmed that I already was. At least I wasn't raped. What happened?

I heard footsteps come over and all my senses were screaming get up and run away, though since I felt wasted, that wasn't exactly possible. I peaked one of my eyes open and tried to stay up when that person touched me and I lost my woken body to the numbness of the cold.

Oww! That was the only thing on my mind when I started to regain the light. My head felt like it had been hit with a bowling ball, a knee felt like a nail had driven in and the rest of my body felt like needles were pricking it. And my face, I didn't want to start how much it killed.

I never knew until no how doing a simple task like opening eyes could be so hard. But then I remember some event and jerked them open in fear. I looked out and found myself in a white room with machines surrounding me.

Why was I in a hospital?

I looked around and noticed a glass of water beside and realized that parched feeling in my throat. I kind of screamed when I lifted my hand and immediately put it back down. Bad move.

I felt someone lift the water and place it to my mouth.

I couldn't help but gape at who it was?

Before saying anything I drank the water and tried out my voice and hoarsely said, "I thought you were dead."

"No I'm alive, but Cagalli why were you out in weather so bad and about to become victim of assault?" he asked

"Long story," I said grinning as I bit my lip at the glare I received.

"Well then it's a good thing I have all day," he said

I told him about my ordeal and remembered the fact that Athrun and some people were probably worried sick and looking at the time I panicked.

I told Kisaka to go call them immediately and basically was to dizzy to open my eyes and closed them laying back down trying to control my headache.

He gave me some pain killer and said, "This Athrun person, who exactly is he?"

"Why?" I asked

"First of all he thought I kidnapped you and threaten to murder me with his bare hand and then said if anything happened to 'his' Cagalli, he'd beat the pulp out of me," he said rephrasing exactly what Athrun said turned my cheek beet red.

"He's my boyfriend," I whispered quietly.

He nodded a bit in shock, "That's a first."

I nodded and said, "So how are you here? I mean Kisaka last time I checked you were hit in the head with a bullet."

He had a frown on his face and said, "When I came out of my comma after apparently many months, the first thing I realized was the Lord Uzumi died and you were in your uncle's custody. I arrived last night and saw you carried by three guys. After sending them to jail, you were suffering pneumonia and I brought you here."

"How Orb doing?" I asked

He didn't say anything and I knew that there probably was no future for that nation.

The door burst open and Athrun rushed having an expression which was a cross between anger and relief.

He noticed the bandage around my head and the many machine near and said, "Where were you?"

"That's reminds me Cagalli, how exactly did you hit you head?" Kisaka asked

Athrun rushed and said, "You have some major explaining to do."

I looked and both of then and said "Sit down Athrun, yes I'm fine thanks for asking."

I saw him flush and he said, "Sorry, I was just so worried. Do you have any idea how panicked everyone was. And after I went to the beach and seeing blood on the snow, let's just said I was ready to kill myself. Why couldn't you wake me up and tell me?"

I smiled at him and hugged him tightly and groaned as I felt my body hurt from trying to hug Athrun.

He placed my carefully back and I looked at Kisaka who was looking at both of us with keen interest. I introduced Athrun to Kisaka and said, "This is my bodyguard, the one who saved me."

"And the one who you threatened after saving her from potential rape," he said

Athrun apologized and looked at me and said, "What do you mean rape?"

I flushed as Kisaka left the room and explained all.

"Well I was sleeping, but then I heard my door close and I was about to go and check your room when, someone called and it was Kira telling me about how he wanted everyone to meet for Christmas eve and wanted to talk to you. I went to your room and saw your note and the fact that you should have been home right now. I told Kira that I was going to look for you, and he joined. We were both scared, and after checking the streets and the beach, I called everyone and up everyone was out looking for you all night. There were some places with blood and I found your hat as well. I was just about to call the police, when Kisaka called, and I kind of blew up at him, until he told me that you were at the hospital. I rushed here, worried and angry. You have no idea how relieved I was to see you here, but Cagalli why are you always getting yourself stuck in situations where you hurt yourself. You knew it was late, and you knew that it was dark, of all people why you couldn't personally tell me where you were going. I could have gone with you if you really wanted to," he said ending up holding me tight,

"I'm sorry," I said crying my eyes out and shocking him who ended up with him apologizing and trying to calm me down.

That's how everyone found Athrun and me.

"I was so scared," I said mumbling to him.

"Just promise to tell me from now on where you're going. And don't care whether I'm sleeping or not," he said

"Ok," I said sniffling a bit. I wasn't only crying about what I had done, I was party crying because what happened, the pain I was in and that Kisaka was alive.

"Sorry Athrun," I said calming down, "Just so much happened in such a short time, I can't help but cry a bit."

He nodded and said, "Its okay."

After I met everyone who was relieved to see me okay. They were all told the story and I told everyone that I was alright and forcefully sent them home knowing how exhausted they all must have been.

Kira stayed behind sat down, while Athrun went to get something for me to eat.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Better," I said

He hugged me suddenly and said grew confused and said, "Is something wrong?"

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" he asked

It was then I had realized what this was all about.

He gave me a picture and I kind of gawked at it and said, "How'd you get this."

"I'm your brother right?" he asked

I kind of flushed and said, "Yeah you are, I'm sorry I hid it, but you knew why."

"Cagalli, I'd gladly risk my life for what you have done to keep me alive, but how about we switch. It's my turn to make sure you get a chance at life. You've been through enough pain; it's time for a new life where the memories of your uncle are far away. Can you at least let me do that?" he asked

I looked at him with uncertainty, "I can't let you."

"Too late than," he said, "If you can be stubborn, then I was just as stubborn to deny you after all we're family."

I couldn't help but smile and I said, "What if something happens. Kira you have to understand your life is at risk. You can't just risk it randomly."

"I don't care anymore, I'm already involved, and we'll all go through it together. There only one of your uncle and all of us. We can take him on," he said

"You don't understand Kira, there a picture to my uncle than you can see," I said

He has me grasped, with unbreakable knots. His mind is so cunning that wherever he looks it's frightening. He can't be stopped because I am the wall between him and my justice, and I'm purposely letting him win.

* * *

done, Done , DONE 

yes Cagalli is letting her uncle torture her

But why??

what is this big secret

You'll all know very soon

In a couple of chapters

i'm thinking that telling you all in chapter 16 is a bit too early

So a bit of delay

And till next time

Samera


	15. Breaking the Barrier

Hey people

trying to quickly finish this story, and I can officailly assure you that the oh so grea secret will we revealed in two chapters...i think hehe. Hey i'm doing this story as i go. There really wasn't a plan, and i just went will the flow.

Yes i thought about it a lot and here goes nothing...The Sequel for Memories will be out first, half of the chapter is done and all i have to do is finish it and post it. I also have a surprise story i want to write, which i haven't written in my profiel but do intend on doing.

Anyways, if i have time this week i'll post the Mermaid fic if you all really want it.

Anyways do enjoy this chapter, it's kind fo short, but it works, i wrote it quickly today.

I finally figured out how i'm going to write the whole horrible secret scene

And i'll end it off here because i was just about the accidently reveal the secret. I'm not really good at keeping them.

ok then Read and Review(if you can)

Enjoy!!

* * *

I was to be discharged that evening and Athrun took up the job for taking care of me, and happily did it as well. Everyone knew about the truth between Kira and I, and I was just glad that my body was warm again. 

I had a long talk with Kisaka about how I hurt my head and about my uncle.

What I didn't realize though, was the fact that someone overheard our conversation and entered smirking with glee, after Kisaka left.

"I see hitting your head made you forgot about me," he said with distaste.

My eyes held fear and I moved back as far as I could on my hospital bed. My heart had accelerated to an inhuman pace as my hand was falling to reach a basically "help" button. He caught my hand reducing the blood flow and said, "Now that wouldn't be a good idea."

I winced at the grip and said, "Let go."

He squeeze harder and I let out a small cry afraid that he'd break it which he could. Where was everyone when you needed them? Of all times, I didn't want to see him now was one of them. I needed escape, because the look in his eyes held trouble.

"Now why exactly did you tell him how bad I've been treating you?" he asked gritting his teeth like I was his prey.

"Because he wanted to know, he's not stupid uncle. He knows all about you from before and know exactly how much of a great uncle you've been to be," I hissed angrily at me

"I do wonder where you're getting all that courage from?" he said releasing my wrist as I rubbed it.

"What is your problem? Can't you just me be? I'll give my country, at least let me live till my dumb death," I said looking at him

"Well you see I can't help myself, I love seeing you in pain, it gives me great pleasure knowing that I'm giving my brother's daughter the life I had when my own brother kicked me out," he said, "He paid with his life for that, but I'm not satisfied you see, I want to destroy and exterminate everything Uzumi loved, and I won't stop until it's all gone."

I was quite disgusted by that and said, "You probably deserved to be kicked out."

At that he frowned and hissed, "I heard everything you've told to you little friends and I'm telling you now it's too late to go back. Enjoy the happiness while it lasts, but once I open my mouth, everything will be over. Not you, your friends, your brother, and that Athrun can save you from you are destined to do. To die and meet the same fate as your father."

I could only look down. He was right.

"Orb will be destroyed, everything will be destroyed and you're doing it yourself. You let you father die, you let yourself be hurt. You caused everything single bad thing to happen in your life. And I didn't even have to lift one finger," he said

"STOP!" I screamed covering my ears. Hearing the truth hurt a lot.

"I told you not to tell anyone, I reminded you on many occasions and what do you do? You spill out everything, and haven't you realized the consequence of disobeying me," he said laughing his head off, "Why can't you learn from the _past_?"

I shivered and said, "It wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was Cagalli, all of it," he said.

I pushed him away hitting him. He fell backwards and I fell off the bed on my knees in defeat. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. I couldn't deny facts, and I dreaded what he said next, "Having any stomach aches lately?"

I looked at him tear eyed and he got his answer, "I see you've been cured I do wonder how."

By his look I could tell something sinister was swirling in his mind.

"Cagalli, I brought some din...ner," Lacus said coming in seeing me on the ground and rushed to my side.

She saw my uncle on the other side and pressed a button so a nurse would come in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked my uncle trying not to be angry

"Visiting my niece, I do have that right," he said as if nothing had happened between us.

"Please Lacus tell him to leave," I begged trying not go crazy with the sudden overwhelming memories.

"That's right Cagalli, break. Regret yourself of the sin you committed," he said laughing and leaving the room.

I was shaking as Lacus tried to calm me down, but nothing helped.

I touched my head and cried on Lacus and she grew worried and called for Athrun. He ran in and immediately rushed to my side, telling Lacus that he went out to get medicine and clothes for Cagalli. I gripped on to him scared out of my mind and I looked at my wrists which were starting to swell.

Lacus explained to Athrun about her uncle came, but I didn't say a word. My hidden wounds which I bandaged and stitches up, deep within my soul, were bleeding horribly, and I frozen in my state of comma.

I sniffled a bit, as Athrun placed me on the bed and kneeled down eye level and asked me what happened.

I looked at him and grasped his neck with my arms and placed my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my back, making me fall asleep instantly.

Now wasn't the time to tell him, but I knew it had to be soon, because my uncle was in the process of destruction and it was going to be big, but what I didn't know was that I wasn't going to be the only one hurt.

The next time I woke was in a room. I realized that I was back in the Zala home and it took me a while to get up. I went to the bathroom and looked at the bit puffy eyes I hand. I raised my hand to turn on the sink, but alas since they were now bruised I had to use my other one.

After washing my face with extra cold water, I dried my face and sat down in the dark room. I was going back again. I knew it, my mind still hadn't gotten over the past, and I would never escape it no matter how hard I tried. I was in state where if I didn't speak out soon, I'd be consumed permanently in the darkness.

I got up reluctantly because my stomach was screaming for food. Usually I'd ignore the hunger, but I wanted some light.

My eyes held a strange distance, and I walked down the stairs and saw the whole atmosphere change. There was a breathtaking Christmas tree in the living room with beautiful ornaments. There were already presents on the tree and the whole room had a Christmas theme to it. Just stepping in I felt as if I was tainting it.

There was no one in the room and I walked to the tree and examined it. I looked around the whole and room and remembered all my Christmas days with my father. He'd have the whole day off and it was probably the best day of the year. I looked up on the mantle of the fireplace there was a picture of my father with Mr. Zala. I took it in my hands and kneeled down looking at it. It had been too long since I saw his face even if it was only in a picture. Why didn't I listen? To my uncle when it could have saved my father's life.

This down moment made me realize how much I dejected my life. I didn't feel like breathing any more. Washing my hands would never take away the colour stained on them.

"_You have to be strong."_

That was what my father told me on my last Christmas with him.

How could I be strong after wronging you father?

I placed the picture down and frustrated I stood up. What did I want anymore? Sometimes I wanted to live, sometimes die? Sometimes I felt guilt, and then at other I only wanted love. I wanted to be with my friend, but how could I?

I could have fought my uncle. I could have gone away. I didn't have to be hurt. He didn't have to rule me but why was I letting him. And make that why was I still letting him, when I had all the support I needed to fight?

All these thoughts confused me greatly and I wanted a release, something to take away the pain, the thoughts, the confusion, and forget the past. I looked at the knife on the table and gripped its handle. How tempting it was to know I had control over this, but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to go down that deep.

I placed the silver steel and walked to the kitchen which was empty. I walked to the fridge and took out an apple. I stared the green fruit in my hand and placed it to my mouth to take a bit, but it was hard when my mouth was shaking. I chewed a bit of the sweet apple and tried my hardest to eat the rest, but I couldn't seem to get the idea of food and placed the apple down. It was then I realized how weak I was? I hated being weak, it was such a shame how one tragedy of my life could turn me into a helpless tadpole dying slowing in the grass.

I sat on the dining table and lay my head on my head on top. The apple fell out my hand and I didn't bother picking it up. It rolled to the edge of the door and I let out a sigh. I just wanted to free in the end and I didn't care if it would be in death or with Athrun and my friends. I just wanted to be away from my past, because I didn't know how long I could take it without only being on one side.

I heard footsteps come my way and pick up the apple. I knew who it instantly and I sat up and looked into the eyes that reminded me of the guy I most likely fell in love with.

"Lenore," I said softly, "Sorry the apple fell."

She walked up to me and sat on the seat beside me. She held my hand lightly and said, "What are you doing with your life. You should be happy and enjoy life. If you remain like this Cagalli, you're not only hurting yourself, but the people who love you so much, and would give their very own lives to try to make you happy. And by keeping your grief inside you're not helping anyone but instead adding pain. None of us want to see you hurt Cagalli, and you have to realize that sometimes telling us your problems can help lessen the burden of it."

I absorbed what she said and it was then I realized everything, all the reasons all the 'Whys?'

I nodded at her and said, "I understand, I think I've realized how much of life I was wasting. What is living a life when there's no joy in it, no happiness, and no love? I have people all around who I love, and want their happiness and most of all they want my happiness, and I'm wallowing in my sorrow ignoring the people I should be blessed to have in my life."

But first I have to the big step of moving on from my past, but would they accept me still if they knew what I had done?

I smiled and hugged Lenore tightly.

I stood up and she said, "There in the basement, all off them are going to be sleeping over, and there parents will be over tomorrow morning. Athrun and everyone had come by your room several times to check on you. I told them all to stay down there, since you'd probably sleep the night."

"Oops," I said sheepishly.

"It's alright you must be hungry," she said getting up to give me something to eat.

After eating I help Lenore with the small pile of dishes and went downstairs to the very luxurious basement. It looked like another house. I could hear my friends around the corner and as I was about to open the door to enter, with my forgotten aching hand. I slammed into instead and it opened on it own and I fell on my butt with as much grace as landing on the ground after being blown their by a bomb.

"Oww," I said trying to get up, but moaned even more when I put weight on my wrist.

I looked up at the group in front and said, "Help?"

They all laughed as I gave my normal hand to them and ended up in Athrun's warm and cozy arms. He was my teddy bear.

He looked at my wrist after a while of sitting in front of the television watching A Walk To Remember, after Luna, Stellar, Mir and even Meyrin refused to talk to their guys until they agreed. So now every ones of them were teary eyes expect for Athrun and I because we were not paying attention to the movie whatsoever.

Athrun was rubbing some magical cream on my wrist and kissing me throughout the hour of the movie that passed. It was a good thing we were on the couch that faced away from the television. I actually missed kissing Athrun, it seemed as if whenever I was near him I couldn't help but feel at peace. He made me happy and I loved him for that.

"I thought you didn't want to kiss me again," Athrun said smugly taking a short breather.

I looked up at him and smirked a bit and said, "Well if you don't want to kiss that's fine, but I definitely want too."

He took that as a cue and kissed me again.

We did end up watching the end and boy was it depressing. I was on the verge of tears and it was quite funny seeing Shinn trying his hardest not to let out a tear, until Stellar broke down in tears and he slipped if out worried for his girlfriend.

'What a cute scene' I thought in my mind.

As the ending credits came on I took the disc out and said, "We're never watching this movie again."

The girl crying agreed and the male species nodded as well kind of spooked out at how emotional their girls had gotten.

I sat back in Athrun's lap and he asked, "Did you eat yet?"

I nodded and leaned on his chest and my mind swirling in thoughts. I closed my eyes lightly. But after a while no thoughts encased my mind, and it was then I felt at true peace. I wondered if in the future I would remain in Athrun's arms. With him and everyone else, I felt as if I was back at home. The love my father had for me I could feel all around me and I couldn't believe how it took me so long to realize that.

Athrun looked at Cagalli's face and couldn't help but smile at how peaceful and tranquil she looked. All those pain and problems seemed to be erased. He hadn't realized how much he loved Cagalli until now. Every little thing about her, made him wants to look at her and discover her. She was like a huge mystery, but with a strong heart and beautiful, fiery character. The past days he noticed how the tint in her eyes seemed dot go a bit dark and it started right after the shopping ordeal. And at the hospital, he had never seen Cagalli so frightened in his life. He held the girl close to him and kissed her forehead lightly. He would never leave her again, it would not only be hard on him, but his very own existence. Even thought they had only known each other for a few months, he knew when he felt his heart skip a beat for the first time that she wasn't like every other girl; she was probably made only for him.

He wanted to know; however, what Cagalli was hiding from him. That was the only thing that was keeping her from letting being happy, be with him and not push him away. What could be that secret be? How could it be that big, that even her own uncle could easily use it and make Cagalli his puppet? Well tomorrow was Christmas, and he decided to make sure that there was no mentioning of her uncle, her past, but instead show her how much of a wonderful future she had.

He took the time to wrap Cagalli's wrist with a small brace, because at the rate she was trashing her weak wrist, there was a possibility of broken bone. Hearing Cagalli's breaths even out he knew she was asleep and he told his friends that he was dropping her off to her room.

He placed the sleeping girl on her bed delicately and covered her with warm blanket and tucked her in. Kissing her forehead, nose and her lips softly he closed the curtains and saw the clock ring midnight and whispered, "Merry Christmas," before leaving the room.

He went wished everyone a good night and went to his own room, knowing his friend would stay up longer. He lay on his bed and pondered over his life. Everything about his life was great. His parents, his friends, his house, his school, his marks, his athletic ability, even the way he looked. But, after meeting Cagalli, he learned that for some their world might not be as great as his. When he met Cagalli, he just felt reality sit in him. He didn't want to see people in pain. And especially people he loved. Everyone in this world should have a right to be happy, and if you don't treat that right with respect, you don't deserve it. But Cagalli, what had she ever done to no be happy?

She lost everything that meant value to her and she wouldn't lose anymore. Instead she'd gain a joy from every single ache she received.

With these thoughts in his mind he fell asleep, with a smile on his face.

* * *

Well Christmas next chapter

And then a very sad depressing and confusing chapter...you'll understand

Also the secret will be revealed

I'll keep this short

Thanks all for reviewing i hope you all enjoying the story

Anyways till next time

Samera :)


	16. Christmas Endings

Hey everyone!!

Yeah i'm updating quite fast, that's cuz i got alot of free time from school

Anyway this isn't exaclty the most cheerful chapter

And don't expect the next one either or the one after, but after those two, you'll be surprised to se what happens.

Anyways the shoe thing is based on a true experience. Though i still haven't learned the art of walking on heels, nor will i ever plan on to. Though i'm still confused as to how some do it?? It really should be part of the Olympics

If all haven't seen yet, Chapter 1 for the SEQUEL for Memories is out, if you all haven't read that one you can still read it cuz i wrote it like that...i think hehe

Anyways enough of the talk let's get on with the Christmas in February

Read and Review (if you can)

Enjoy

* * *

Oddly enough I woke up very late Christmas day. It was after I heard cars parking in the driveway, did I manage to open my refreshed eyes. I did the usual sitting up for 5 minutes and then got out of bed and went to the washroom and try to look presentable in front of already arrived guests. I wore a Jasmine red black cap sleeve top, which Lacus told me to wear today with a Soft wear Jersey Skirt with a wide waistband that tops a swingy style. I didn't mind the top, heck I didn't even mind the skirt, but when I look at those shoes I almost cried. 

They were the type of sandals which were for one impossible to walk one and two they were hard to put on. I groaned and went outside to look for Lacus, when I saw her kissing Kira under the mistletoe. I flushed and coughed to get her attention, but since that didn't work, I flung my sandals at her.

Just kidding, I went right up to them and coughed really loudly. They moved away then, turning redder that the mistletoes itself.

"Lacus do I have to wear these?" I said showing her those things.

"Now Cagalli, I spent an hour trying to find those shoes for you and you can't wear them?" she said faking a frown and looked hurt.

I frowned and said, "Fine, since you went through so much trouble I'll wear these shoes…why can't I wear boots?"

"Because we want to elongate your legs so Athrun will watch you with keen interest," she said chirpy.

"Since when did I decide to take in any part of this?" I huffed.

"Since you went shopping with us," she said, "Remember, 'I'm sick of all this shopping's, can you guys just find me an outfit to wear. I'll wear anything,'" repeating exactly what I had said after unsuccessfully finding an outfit after two hours of searching.

"Oh," was my only response.

"Well then wear those shoes like the girl you are and come down for some eggnog," she said after hugging and saying 'Merry Christmas'. She left with Kira wished and did the same things as well.

I was infuriated basically and marched back to my room to complete the task of putting this bad excuse for a sandal on my feet. It looked like a piece of plastic with strings all over it. And worst of all how would a normal person walk in these things. I sighed already picturing the falls I was yet to experience.

After 15 exhausting minutes they were finally on my feet. I stood and held onto my side table quickly. Regaining balance I went outside with the pride of a successful shoe mission. However, that pride quickly vanished when I tripped on the carpet and fell on my bottom. I sighed and said, "One down who knows how many to go."

I used the stair railing and got up. I looked down the long pathway of stair, and suddenly was too frightened to take a step down. I pondered over my predicament and didn't realize that someone was behind me and screamed, "Merry Christmas!"

I screamed loudly and wobbled on feet and only tripped on the first step, but didn't fall on the rest because I was so tightly holding onto the rail. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked up to see Luna look at me sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said taking out a hand which I grabbed and got up.

"No problem, Merry Christmas," I said as well

"Let's go downstairs and open some present," she said like a little girl.

"One problem," I said

"What?" she asked confused

"How do you walk in these things?" I said

She laughed and took me to my room and in a matter of 5 minutes I was walking on two feet.

"Wow, this is a miracle," I said, "Thanks."

She laughed and said, "I've taught many the art of walking in heels. Now let's go downstairs."

And we did. I wished everyone a merry Christmas and hugged most people. Everyone was in the living room, but I still hadn't gotten a chance to give Athrun a wish as well. Where was he?

So far everyone one of the young adults, meaning us were up and most of the family had arrived. I met Lacus' father, Mir's parents, Dearka's parents, Yzak's mother, Shiho's father, Luna and Meyrin's family, and Shinn's family. Stellar, Auel and Rey were the only ones whose parents were away on Christmas. I was yet to met Kira's parents who were delayed and Mwu and Murrue was also coming as well. However, I knew there would be no problem fitting everyone, the living room was only a third full. I was content sitting on the couch and watching everyone talk the hot chocolate in my hand. It reminded me a lot of home and the Christmas' I used to enjoy with my father and everyone at the manor and the military base as well. We were part of the Orb family, and I never left anyone out expect an annoying chicken, bratty boy by the name of Yunna Roma Serian. I first met him when I was just turned into a teen and I clearly remembering slapping him after he said one line to me.

After the years, he learned to stay away.

Thinking about that jerk made me scrunch my face in distaste and I shivered in the memory when someone hugged me from behind the couch and whispered, "Merry Christmas."

I knew instantly whose voice that was.

"I was wondering where you were. Merry Christmas as well," I said looking up into his green eyes and he kissed me lightly on the lips. Athrun came around to the empty seat beside me near the end of the couch, sat down and pulled me to his side.

"I was helping mother with the food," he said as I passed him some of my hot chocolate which he drank a bit of.

"Does she need some help, I can go," I said about to get up when Athrun put a hand around my waist and kept me still.

"Not right now no, but I could use some attention," he said pouting a bit.

I laughed and hugged him in return and said, "I guess you do when did you get up?"

"Around 7, I had to get everything ready. And I went into your room and turned off everything to make you slept, because the doctor said you needed a lot of rest," he said

"Yeah, oddly enough I'm taking it really easy," I said

"Good that's what I want," he said kissing my forehead softly, "So how's your morning been so far?"

"Don't remind me," I moaned into his chest.

"Was it that bad?" he asked

"Just look at what I'm wearing," I said

"You look beautiful, what's wrong with it?" he said pulling me away and observing my outfit and stopped at my exposed legs.

"What are you looking at?" I said noticing him staring at me.

He turned red and looked back into my eyes.

"Nothing," he said

"So I'm nothing to look at?" I asked

He panicked and said, "No, no I was just noticing how nice your legs are."

I blushed and said, "Umm thanks."

He turned even redder than already, which was a first and I noticed how he slapped himself for what he had previously said.

I looked at him and said, "Actually I was having problems this morning, with my sandals."

He looked at me in confusion.

"I didn't know how to walk on them and I fell about two times, almost falling down the stairs, until Luna taught me 'the art of walking in heels'. But, after that my day's been great and now better," I said

"Did you take your medicine?" he asked, "the one for your head."

I grinned and said, "I kind of forgot."

"Let's go get it than, you will need it to stand the rest of the day," he said getting up and placing a hand out which I took and stood up as well. We went back upstairs to my room. I opened the side table and took the bottle of pill and popped two in my mouth and swallowed them with the glass of water Athrun handed. He was standing at me door and I joined him there.

He pointed up where and I looked to see a green plant and I said, "When did that get there?"

"Right now," he said pulling me into a deep kiss as I returned the kiss without hesitation, entwining my fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. One of my hands grabbed onto Athrun's shirt while he was leaning on the door. After a while we broke apart and I hitched my breath when I looked into his eyes. He looked at me so softly and with an emotion so deep I couldn't recognize what it was. He brushed his finger on my cheek lightly cooling the little pink and then rested his hand on my neck. We stood there staring into each others eyes, a spell placed on both of us.

He kissed my nose out of the blue and said, "I think everyone's arrived, we should head downstairs, before people come looking."

I nodded breathless and said, "When do we open presents?"

"Actually soon," he said taking my hand as we walked downstairs. I followed happily and as we reach the bottom the last guests were taking off their coats, the only people I really didn't want to see. They noticed me and were shocked at my presence and the room suddenly became to quiet. Everyone was in the living room and felt the discomfort I was letting off.

"I need some water," I said quickly running into the kitchen, before Mrs. Yamato could say my name.

I didn't know what to think, because of those people I was sent to my uncle. But, on the other side if they had accepted me, Kira could have died. Confusion was radiating off me, and the glass of water I was currently drinking from dropped from my shaking hand which was shivering in fear. I quickly sat down on the floor leaning on the cabinet behind me and I held my head which was starting to hurt. The shards of glass surrounded me but none of them scratched me. I slowly regained some on my body and started picking up the pieces of glass, when I remembered all the blood I spilled picking up alcohol bottles after my uncle broke them and that one piece being shoved into my foot. I quickly picked up the pieces leaving no trance and sat back on the table holding my head. No matter how hard I tried the memories of my past couldn't seem to escape and I knew that there was only one way to get rid of it. I had to face my past itself.

I could hear the voices of everyone and I walked out after a while and saw Mrs. Yamato crying and Mr. Yamato holding his wife, while Kira looked on the verge of tears, and as for everyone else they were disheartened.

I walked and grabbed Athrun's arm from the back and held on to it slowly. He froze a bit and pulled me into his arms and said, "You okay?"

"Better," I said

"I heard something break," he said

"Yeah I dropped something," I said

Kira noticed me and was about to say something until I said, "It's okay Kira. I don't blame your parents at all. And I think they made the right decision. Your life was at stake and no parent would ever try to their child's life in danger."

"Cagalli I understand all that but, why still keep you away, when I know the truth and I am still in danger nonetheless. Mom and Dad still don't want you come home and that would mean you going back to your uncle," he said

"It doesn't matter anymore Kira, your mom and dad won't risk you and I think that's fine," I said

"But I'm not fine with it, you are not going that thing, and the only people who can help you that are not agreeing," he said looking angrily at his parents.

"She can stay right here," Lenore said

"It doesn't work that way though," I said, "Legally my uncle in my guardian after the Yamatos and he has the right to take me wherever he wants and whenever I want until I'm 18."

She sighed and said, "Then we'll keep you here for as long as we can then."

I smiled and said, "That's the only thing I can do, until he comes to take me home."

"Yeah, and I'm going to let that happen so easily," Athrun said gripping me tightly.

"We'll see then, right now how about we open presents," I said grimacing

Everyone took that as a cue and started going the Christmas tree handing out present to the person with the name written on it. Surprisingly I got so many that there was a small pile on the ground; however, pretty much everyone was in the same position. Everyone took turn opening there present and each one thanked the person they received their gifts from. Eventually Athrun's turn came and there in his hand was my gift. He read the card and laughed lightly and looked lovingly into my eyes and I couldn't help but smile back.

He opened the gift carefully and everyone's eyes were glued to him and took out the blue box and looked at it curiously.

"Tell us what it is," Luna said impatiently

Athrun laughed and opened the box and took out a pendant with a red stone at the end. The stone looked like it was on fire and was shining brightly. There was a little note with it and his features softened and he quickly clasped the pendant on his neck, and got up and hugged me tightly, which caused me to flush.

"Thank you," he said, "I'll always be here to protect you as well."

Stellar took the piece of paper and read it contents out loud, "After all the times you've held me close and kept me safe, I wanted to return those moments with this pendant, which will protect you along with the love it holds. I wish you a very Merry Christmas, Love Cagalli."

"Aww," Mir said.

I kissed Athrun's cheek and said, "My turn."

I opened all my present and loved each and every thing I got. I thanked everyone and came down to two wrapped present. I took the smaller one and placed in my lap and realized it was from Athrun, because of the nervous look on his face. I lifted the small box and looked at the white gold twin heart diamond ring in front of me. I blinked thinking I was imagining. I gaped a bit and said, "Athrun, I think we're kind of young to get married."

He laughed so loudly I couldn't help but join him. Soon everyone was laughing their eyes out.

Athrun calmed down ring and took the finger in his hand and slipped it on my finger and said, "I'm not proposing…yet, but this is a promise ring from me to you that you'll always be in my heart and I'll always try my best to keep you happy and from pain. Like your pendant I'll protect you till my death."

I couldn't help but kiss him and said, "It's beautiful."

"And it took a long time to find," he said.

"Wow," I said admiring it.

"Dearka, why don't you do things like that for me?" Mir asked touched by the scene.

"Because this isn't you first Christmas with your lover," he said looking at the couple, "At least Athrun found his girl. I almost thought Athrun was gay or something."

"No, he seems pretty straight alright," Meyrin said.

"Cagalli, you still have one more left," Shiho said.

I looked down and quickly went to open it and said, "Rey it's your turn I'll quickly look at this one."

Rey nodded and proceeded opening one of his many present.

I took the medium box in my hand with curiosity. I wondered who it was from.

After tearing the wrapping paper off, there was a lift up box which I lifted up to see some silk. I lifted that up and since I was standing up and fell on the ground dropping the box. I chortle my voice and moved so fast from the contents in is that I scratched my hands a bit. My eyes held fear, and everyone saw my reaction. My breathing became ragged, and Athrun can up to me quickly and I pushed him away, as Kira lifted the box and looked shocked as well from what was inside it. He read the note covered in blood as I started to cry and covered my face.

"Remember this gun Cagalli, it's the same one that was used to kill your father, and send Kisaka into comma. Have a nice Christmas," Kira read out, "Hope this reminds you what you contributed."

"I DIDN'T DO IT," I screamed out covering my ear and closing my eyes tightly.

"Cagalli," Athrun said softly wrapping his arms hesitantly around her.

I let him hold me as I shock violently in my emotional pain. I looked at Athrun and grasped him tightly, "I didn't do it Athrun, please don't leave me."

Athrun was shocked at what I said and instead of replying he held me closer and Lacus came around and checked her forehead and said, "Athrun she's burning way too much."

Athrun got up to get something and I cried and went to my room faster than anyone could say "bam."

Everyone followed suite but the door was unfortunately looked.

"What did she mean didn't do it?" Lenore asked.

Athrun ran a hand through his hand and said, "I don't know mother."

He knocked on the door lightly and called out my name.

In a sobbing voice all I requested was some time and that everyone continue opening the presents without me. Of course they were all persistent to get me out of the room.

"If you guys think of me as your own in any way, please go or I'll never forgive myself," I said hitching a breath between each word.

"You guys go, I'll try to get in," Athrun said.

They all nodded and left very reluctantly. Of all people Athrun was most likely to be successful at this.

I sat back on the door as Athrun did the same, and both of us could feel each other presence through the door.

"Athrun," I said softly

"Open the door please Cagalli," he begged, "I want to be there for you."

"I'm sorry Athrun," I said as I felt something pinch in my body. I felt my body sedate and quickly my vision blurred and all I could see was an unknown person, before I fell in the darkness again.

* * *

OHH Cagalli's been drugged?? or has she? Or has she fainted 

Anywaysi liked the whole beginning of the chapter

Sorry i made it kind of depressing, but i have a purpose!!

Now i shall get some sleep, cause i've been deprived of it

Good Night all

Till next time

Samera...next chapter might take but i don't think so maybe and note MAYBE this weekend i'll update


	17. A Remise of Sin

Hey people

Sorry it took so long to update, i have my reason...one answer...SCHOOL!!

I have to be really honest, i might not update again KIDDING LOL!! I will update again, don't worry, but it will take time, cause honestly i stay up till 12 to just finish my homework.

Well yeah this chapter one word...depressing, but i read it and it's not that sad, but i finally figured what to do with Julie!! She is now an important character watch out for her.

And as for Cagalli yeah she was drugged and kidnapped!!

Well don't want to blabber any longer

Read and Review (if you can,)

Enjoy

* * *

I felt all woozy the next time I woke up. My body ached like it was hit, by a truck that passed the highway speed limit. I didn't even know if I had the energy to lift my eyes. What happened? How could I be in so much pain if I just fell asleep? I meant the floor doesn't hurt that much, unless someone pulverized me by banging the door receptivity on me which I was behind. That would make sense. I moaned as I opened my eyes and found myself in a very familiar room; one that I wasn't very fond off.

I sat up so quickly that I thought I was going to faint again. Everything in the room was just as I had left it. It was my room at my uncle's home.

Immediate fear was surging through my vein and a field adrenaline was surrounding me very slowly. I looked at my form and noticed scratches all over me. I knew why I was in so much pain. My uncle must have dragged me out the window, and all the way home, so typical of him.

"I see you're awake my little niece," I heard someone say crashing the door open as I jumped on my own bed.

I gulped and looked at his angry stricken face as he menacingly looked at me like a piece of meat.

"Why did you bring me here?" I said hesitantly trying to find some courage.

"You know exactly why girl. You officially belong to me by the law, so I can take you back home whenever I want," he said

"Well, I can be a rebellious girl and just run away again," I said

"Where would you go?" he asked

"To the place where you took me from," I said making him sound like the stupidest person in the world.

"They won't take you back," he said coolly

I looked up at him, a bit of confusion noticed in my eyes, "If you think I'm going to believe that you must be kidding yourself."

"You really have a quick mouth don't you," he said a bit annoyed, "Maybe I should cut your tongue out."

I closed my mouth knowing that only he could do something like that.

"Now Cagalli, I have a couple of rules to clarify with you. You are officially not going back to that school again, two, you're staying at this home until your last day, and three you are not to contact anyone. And last but not least you are not to talk to those people again." he said

"Why the hell would I do that," I retorted

He sighed and said, "Well maybe now Cagalli you won't listen, but just watch, you'll want to listen to those rules yourself, actually you'll be begging to follow them."

I felt a bit of fear rise up as I thought about that.

"Scared yet?" he asked.

"N-o" I said hitching my breath and getting off the bed. I ran out the room to leave the house when but the door was locked and I couldn't get it open.

"Running again Cagalli, along with defying me?" he asked grabbing my hair and bashing my head on a wall.

"Just leave me alone," I cried out, "I don't want anything."

"That will never satisfy me Cagalli, haven't you realized that now?" he asked.

"Please," I slipped out as I felt another bash on the wall.

"No can do, you stay here," he said

"But what did I do?" I asked.

"You didn't die," he said.

"I don't need to die," I screamed out pushing him away.

He looked startled by my actions and only smirked, "Feisty aren't we?"

"You deserve to die uncle not me," I said out venomously, "You destroyed everything, you ruined yourself. My father gave you everything, but you were selfish and that was why you were kicked out and because you couldn't get anywhere you just get revenge on your actions at the people who aren't at fault."

"And who told you that?" he asked

"Someone," I said remembering a conversation I had with Kisaka.

"I see," he said

"I don't have to be here, I won't give you Orb, you don't deserve it and I won't let you use me anymore, because I don't need to listen to you," I said

He laughed so loudly I thought he had gone totally insane.

"Who told you I couldn't use you? Who told you don't have to be here? Who told you won't give Orb? You have to be Cagalli and you know it. You brought yourself here at the start remember? And even if you want to go back on your word it's too late, because now I have full authority to do whatever I want with you. Did being away with your friend make you forget about reality? Did they tell you that you didn't have to be here? They're wrong Cagalli," he said

"No they're right," I said, "You have no right to hurt me guardian or not, and I don't have to be here."

"And tell me Cagalli, who would listen to them or you?" he asked

"The police, I have scars and that's more than proof enough," I said

"I think all this boldness of yours has gotten to your head. I have reports Cagalli of your mental disabilities," I said

"How could a mental person get a 90 average in school," I hissed out

"No report card and I made sure that teacher would not speak again in this lifetime," he said pondering over the great deed he had done.

I gaped in horror and went up to him in tears and said, "What did you do to her?"

He took off my hands which were grasping his neck basically and said, "Relax Cagalli, it's only a simple comma and than her own disease will slowly kill her away before she wakes up, it's a shame you won't say good bye though."

I felt my own breath stop leaned back on the wall and whispered, "Julie."

"She did nothing!" I yelled out, "How could you do something like that?"

"Just like how your own father died by that same gun," he said

"I didn't do it," I said slithering down the wall I was on.

"Still not admitting the truth?" he asked

"But I didn't," I said crying, all my courage all my words were gone and I felt exposed in the world of bitter truth.

"It won't take away what you did," he said, "Who knows who you'll be after next I mean killing your own father, that's worse than a sin."

"STOP IT!" I said covering my ears as I remembered hearing the shot firing from the pistol.

"Admit it Cagalli, it will only save you from the guilt. That's why you came to me didn't you. To serve your punishment for the crime you committed yourself," he said

"No…no," I whispered

"You remembered that gun, why were you so scared of it?" he asked

I widened my eyes as I saw my father's eyes look at me with disappointment, but then the life faded

"Why did you do it Cagalli?" he asked

I was void and my mouth was dry with the whole memory.

"Your father could have made it Cagalli, it was either you or your father and you choose your father? What kind of daughter are you?" he said swarming around me.

"And you just killed him off, your nothing but a sleazy murderer," he said

"You've killed too," I said

He grinned and said, "Not directly, not with one shot. I may have been part of the death, but I've never commit a death with my hands."

"That...can't …be true," I heaved out, "You've killed so many people."

"Why Cagalli?" he asked

"I didn't do it," I said again my own voice faltering

"I saw you with my own eyes Cagalli, I even have the proof. You can't deny it any longer. You did it," he said

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM," I said and looked at him.

I screamed and covered my grabbed my hair.

"You asked your own father to forgive you for what happened," he said

I froze so stiff I could have been easily been called an ice cube and I broke down like one as well. I released my tears of guilt.

"I didn't kill him, I didn't do anything, and it wasn't my fault. You hurt him, not me," I said between my breaths.

"That Cagalli will torment you forever. Not completing your punishment you will never forgive yourself for what you did," he said

I stared at my hands and said, "What punishment."

"You can see the blood you spilled from you father in your own hands. You remember his hand slowly growing cold as you tried to save his life which was already lost," he said

"Don't do this. I don't deserve it," I wheezed out the best I could.

"Cagalli you of all people know how much you deserve this life, these pains. It is because of what you did," he laughed, "What would those people think of you once they learned of the murder you committed? Would they still accept you? Would your brother still proudly call you his sister?"

It was all over. What he said was the truth. Nobody would accept me. I had no one in this world anymore. Everyone would hate me, and they would want nothing more than my disappearance in their lives. All that life which I first dreamt about my sorrow gone and I was happily with the other was diminished. There was no hope for the arrival of that future. And when the day my friends learned about my crime, not only I would die, but I'd finally serve my punishment. Losing everyone that was close to me. I'd lose the only people who gave me hope, love, trust and a life.

"Would they?" he asked again

"No," I whispered

"Good Cagalli, your learning your last lesson in life. The truth is never good and you always end up hurt," he said, "Then how about you do you last good deed in this world and purify whatever shame you have left within you."

"What?" I said in a lifeless tone looking up my heart already lost into the darkness that consumed the room.

I was still on the floor as the front door opened a while later. Footsteps were approaching and voices were calling out for me. I felt someone grasp me tightly and embrace me close to his chest, but I didn't reply. I was a stone and there was nothing left.

"I was worried sick, I'm so sorry I couldn't stop you from going to him, let's get you back home quickly," Athrun said whispering in my ear.

He let go and looked at my face with surprise. Kira called out my name and I remained stoned.

Athrun shook me lightly and said, "Cagalli what's wrong?"

I looked up at him with a tear falling out and whispered, "I killed him."

Athrun froze for a second and said, "I don't understand."

"He deserved to die Athrun," I said pushing him away, "With my own hands. He needed to go. He had enough of the world."

"Who Cagalli?" Kira asked as Lucas came behind and heard what I said as well.

"Her father of course," an evil malicious voice came out

"I didn't mean to Athrun," I said crying over again.

Athrun looked up at my uncle and then to my crying face. He didn't come console me like he would have. He didn't go and punch my uncle like last time; instead he stood there grasping all that information slowly.

"Why did you do it Cagalli?" Kira asked horrified.

I looked at Athrun who was in shock. I let out a tear for him and said, "Because he needed to die. I…I just couldn't let him live anymore. He just…wanted freedom…I don't know why I did it. The shot just slipped out. It was," I said but couldn't go on.

"It was what Cagalli," Athrun asked, "You just killed your father? You're not like that. Tell me you're lying."

"I KILLED HIM," I screamed out angrily smashing a vase over, "I killed my father Athrun with that gun. I didn't know what happened really I didn't. One minute the gun was in my hand next a shot went into his chest. I don't why I did it. It just happened."

Athrun looked stoned and throughout the whole moment I hadn't looked into anyone eyes, which was detail they had all missed was.

"This was she came to me," my uncle started, "She wanted punishment for her murder and she was given a choice of running away or coming here and she chose me. I never forced her to do anything, but now it's too late for her to turn back on her word. She's already too deep in. And all of you kids understand that everything that happened to that girl was with her own wish. She deserved what she got and until she doesn't finish what she started, her guilt will never go away."

He was lying I knew that immediately but to the other what he said made sense, and obviously why not, how could they believe that he was lying to them after what I had said.

I walked up Athrun and took his hands and he snatched it away quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said in a defeated voice.

"Because I didn't want you to leave me," I said

"Cagalli I don't know what to believe anymore," he whispered softly.

"You should have listened to me when I told you to stay away, see what being close to me brought you Athrun, nothing but pain," I said silently.

He looked a bit tear eyed and he said, "So all the feelings I shared with you meant nothing?"

I didn't reply as he gripped my shoulders and made me stare into my eyes and found those same ice barriers as before, because I knew I was losing all of them, I was finally in the middle of my nightmare.

"Nothing," he said shocked and walked a bit away.

He walked out the door as Kira walked up and said, "If what your uncle is saying is true and if what you are saying is true Cagalli, then you have to stay here Cagalli, we can't take you away. But, Cagalli if you're lying you can come…home."

"I have no home anymore," I said giving him his answer and walking back to my room but not without looking at them all probably for the last time. I closed my door and went sat beside my bed and broke down crying, pitifully for the next hours until my tears wouldn't come out anymore. I lost everyone again and there was no way I could survive a second attack because I can the rest of my heart to them, and now not only was I lost, but I was broken.

I couldn't even believe I could act so well that it amazed me.

Would anyone learn the truth?

But I knew one thing for sure by the time they would, it would be too late for me, because I would already be gone. My uncle was right again, I brought pain onto myself when I didn't need to, but I couldn't help it. Sometimes I wondered if love was a crime, why don't these pains break, how can love have so many challenges, why couldn't someone just give me a simple give me life. What type of trip is this to my destination of trust? Why aren't there no solutions to these pains in the heart? Heartbeats are scattered everywhere, my breaths are broken, and someone's life is always ruined by love. Wishes are only half fulfilled, all little wants are wrecked and alluded. There are misunderstandings, blames put one other, and wall of hate that spread like wildfire.

Love was complicated, but I couldn't help but fall in it again. It was why we were given the heart. To make people feel that there is someone who is thinking about you and that to someone you are special. And I fell in love, not only with Athrun, but with the rest of my friends and believed that I had finally found a family of my own after my father was taken away from me. You want the people you love to be safe and I would easily give them my life because that's what love is; to see the happiness in your loved ones life and to give as much as you can.

I was shaking wildly at the moment as I felt something odd happening.

I looked around a sighed. I didn't know why but I still believed I was at fault for my father's death in a small way. Sure I had not shot him with that gun, but if I had listened to my uncle instead of my heart, my father would not have died. I guessed that I had to blame someone for his death and I blamed myself. I hurt myself to try to ease the pain I received from father's loss. I went to my uncle to ask one simple question, but he turned the sides and I was lost in my loneliness. I didn't have anyone and I felt trapped and useless and unwanted. These feelings were probably why I remained with my uncle to find a cure to ease my pain, and I did find it. He battered my mind and body and made me believe that I didn't belong to this world and that I should join my father.

I realized how stupid I actually was till now. I could have had a life when I wanted, but I didn't want one because of the past and a death that and destruction that wasn't my real fault. But after I met Athrun, I realized that to someone I was someone and that I had someone I could call my own after my father's death. After Kira's parents left me on my own I didn't know who to turn to. And with Kira's threat hanging I fell deeper and deeper in grief. I promised myself that wouldn't hurt anyone anymore and today I did just that, but now I could talk because of fear.

The fear of losing all the people close to me.

And after losing my father, I couldn't let that happen to them.

Even though I knew it was an empty threat, the fear of it actually happening was too high. After Julie going to the hospital, I couldn't risk anyone else. Or maybe it was because I was too scared to see a future. I didn't know, but all I did know was that time was ticking away and slowly the sun was setting in my life. Would it ever rise again I didn't know.

* * *

Ok yeah, loads happened

Athrun just ditched Cagalli...what a jerk, but note people...he hasn't left Cagalli's side has he??

Well next chapter will be ish sad...can't say until i write it

Yeah i have to say this stroy is depressing and sad, i think i change the genre to angst.lol.

Anyways i feel so happy even after writing this chapter

well all this saddness will end ...in the end haha...maybe, but i kind of gave the ending away in my profile oops oh well

But i will say someone will or might die

Can't decide yet, and not telling you who hehe so mean i know

Well no history homework here i come!!

till next depressing chapter

Samera

Stroy is coming to an end soon...now that's sad cries


	18. Releasing the Past

Okay hey people

A quick update, I manage to type up at midnight cuz i was in such a writing mood!!

Anyways Cagalli meets Julie and you'll know exactly what the past was ok

And shock shock! and SHOCK!

Well this chappie is about Cagalli mainly, next shall be about the rest of Cagalli's peeps...i think i drank too much iced tea, or maybe my lil sis has stuck her gangsterness in me...scary

Haha let's get back on topic people waiting for chapter 2 of my oh so fantastic sequel...a little bit of bad news, i'm deleting it!! JOKING again lol, i should really stop doing that, actually chapter 2 will unfortunately will me in progress after this story, cause i have this pet peeves to start a story after i finish one, so yeah forgive me.

Ok then now onto the past of the story

Read and Review (whenever to can)

Enjoy mon amis

* * *

The whole night seemed to pass away slowly and darkly. I should have kept away from them. I shouldn't fallen in love, but why did I do it? 

The next morning my uncle came and decided to liberate me a bit, but in my eyes it was torture. He told me that because of the law here, I was required to my education and thus I was forced to go and complete my high school year and graduate. I did ask him if there was any way I didn't have to go, but unfortunately there was none and I knew that my uncle's words became true once more. I did beg him to stay at his place.

He left that morning and said I could be let out, since I was no threat to his destination anyways.

And it was then when I decided to go meet the teacher I truly got close to. I went downstairs after hearing the bottles crash everywhere in the house. I didn't bother picking up the pieces.

I grabbed my coat and started my long trek to the hospital which was about 45 minutes away. The winds were harsh and the numbing brought my mind away from thinking about Athrun. How was he, I wondered.

My pace was slow and I felt my eyes blur thinking about the shock and broken heart I gave Athrun. But what shocked me the most, was when he didn't end anything? Why didn't he do it? I gave him every reason to but instead he just left the house without breaking our relation. He was confused and had every right to be. I broke his trust and yet he did nothing?

I couldn't let him live like this and if he wasn't going to break us, then I would.

I pulled my hat down and my scarf up to cover my red nose. Shoving my hands deeper into my pockets, I looked up at the familiar street and saw the many familiar houses. Athrun's was just a block away. I really wanted to get out the cold, and it was either I take a 15 minute detour or go straight. I shuffled in the snow and started walking straight thinking about why I was digging my own grave?

I walked quickly and before I knew it I was passing Athrun's house and looking at his parking lot I knew where everyone was gathered. The house oddly seemed to have a saddened aura around it. I hid a bit behind the stone wall and saw the living room curtain open and noticed them all sitting frustrated and I even though it was very difficult I pinpointed Athrun and couldn't help but smile a bit.

"It's all for you," I whispered to myself and started walking away.

I felt a voice reply oddly enough and I looked up at the clouded sky as a voice sang out the last words my father said to me. Was I doing anything that he wanted me to do?

I was committing a wrong. And then I realized what had gone wrong from the beginning. Well I finally knew who I could tell my problems.

I reached the hospital and asked the lady at the reception about Julie and her room number. She directed me and told me to sign a clipboard. I climbed a couple floors and turned a couple hallways before arriving at her door. I entered slightly afraid and noticed the machines all around monitoring her body and her pale and weak form in front of my eyes in the white and dark room. I cried as I entered and sat besides her holding her hand.

"Oh my god Julie I'm so sorry," I cried out and held her hand tightly

"I missed you a lot over the months, and I did listen to you Julie. I don't hate them anymore and I did learn to smile. Those months with my friends were probably the best of my life Julie. And I fell in love. Can you believe it? I fell in love with Athrun. He was just the sweetest and perfect boy I had ever met in my life and you know he reminds me a lot of my father and the love he had for me. Julie, I didn't tell you one thing about myself and that was past. My father died before the summer and his death wasn't natural Julie, he was killed and murdered by his brother, and it was because of me that that he died Julie, I told him about my uncle's plan and because of that he died."

_Flashback_

_I still remembered the day when my father brought his brother home for dinner and I knew instantly that the guy was bad news. _

"_Cagalli, I've decided to add you uncle to the Orb committee. He seemed to have learned his lesson and I wanted to give him a second chance," my father told me after dinner._

"_But father, what if he didn't change?" I asked_

"_We'll see soon enough," he replied_

"_Father, you trust people way too easily," I said crossing my arms, "That guy has bad vibes basically pouring out of him."_

"_Cagalli, just give him a chance. If he does anything tell me and I'll deal with him okay," he said patting my head lightly and said, "Now you should get some sleep."_

"_Ok," I mutter and kissed my father on the cheek before leaving._

_I did go to bed, but I didn't sleep. Horrible thoughts kept on running through my mind and the next morning I got up very tired and lazy. I went to the dining room and sat down on my seat, grumpy as I saw my uncle join me with another weird boy. He looked at me intently and I glared at him sharply. _

"_Good morning Cagalli," my uncle said politely _

"_Good morning trash," I hissed back._

_He smirked at me a bit and said, "One day I'll finish you."_

_I frowned a bit and then said, "Well I don't think that day will be any time soon."_

_I ate my breakfast quickly and trudged to my duties. The next couple months were spent like that. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night, I'd piss of my uncle happily and then go along with my day. He seemed to have placed something over me and my life seemed to be going downhill. _

_My uncle on the other hand seemed to be perfect in front of my dad and in front of me as well. I couldn't find a fault in that person and I couldn't go tell my father without evidence of him saying something against me and till now it was nothing. _

_I was also watching him like a hawk where he went, who he talked to, even what he ate. Everything about him seemed suspicious in my eyes and I didn't want to miss a small detail. _

_I almost gave up after 4 months, he didn't seem to do anything and I was starting to wonder if maybe my father was right, maybe my uncle had changed for the better. But those feelings vanished when I found him killing a Colonel in front of my eyes._

_After my 17th birthday the week before, I had a talk with my father about my coming birthday as he discussed that I would start slowly taking over his place. I was trained and prepared ever since I was little so I wasn't that shocked when my father brought up the fact that I would eventually become Queen as soon as I be accustomed to my duties after my 18th birthday. He told about his past as being King and I shared my last bonding time with my father that day, it all changed. _

_I was walking home from the parliament building and decided to go to the military base and visit it and my friends there. I had done some practice stimulations there and with a group of people we played a bit of soccer on their break. Even young adults like us needed and break and there was no threat playing at the empty park in the base. The whole placed was light heartened by our laughs. I scored a goal and stuck my tongue out playfully at the goalie who grumbled a bit. I hugged him and laughed at Ahmed and said, "You are a sore loser."_

_He smiled a bit and said, "I'll make sure you miss next time."_

"_Just try," I replied, but what I didn't know was that there would be no next time._

_I waved goodbye to everyone and went up to meet a very close friend of mine who was practically my godfather, the Colonel of our military army. I turned to enter his office when I heard a shot fire and as the door opened I saw him fall on the floor as my uncle rubbed the gun with a wicked grin of his face. I let out a chortled cry as I looked open my fallen godfather. I ran to him and asked him to stay awake as I was going to call for help, when he whispered, "Don't let him take Orb; he wants to kill your father and take over Orb. I believe in you Cagalli, Don't let him"_

_Those were his last words_

_I looked up evilly at my uncle and said, "I won't let you escape this."_

_He frowned and said, "Why do you always have to get in the way of my plans?"_

"_You'll pay for this you sick bastard," I screamed got up to get some help, when my uncle basically thrashed me to the floor._

"_If you spill one word, it'll be you father who's next," he said_

_I glared at him and said, "You can't kill him."_

"_Just try me," he growled back, "If I wanted I could kill you now, but the thing is my dear niece I need you for the future."_

"_Get away from me," I screamed loudly as he fled the area._

_I crawled back to the colonel's body as people started coming up and called up authorities **(A/N: HAHAH aren't they authorities themselves??)**_

_I cried for his loss and watched as the ambulance took him away and I was faced with the question as to who killed him. I didn't tell anyone; however, but I went straight to my father who was currently talking to my uncle. He looked at my intently and my tear-stained and said, "What's wrong Cagalli?"_

"_Father Colonel G. died," I cried out in his hug. _

"_But how?" he asked just as shocked and saddened, "When?"_

_I stepped away looking at my uncle with hate and said, "Father you know how I said that your brother shouldn't be trusted and I was right father. Manes did it with no mercy all so he could control Orb."_

_My uncle smirked and instead of trying to defend himself he clapped his hands and said, "Bravo Cagalli, dig your own grave of eternal sadness won't you."_

_I looked shocked at him and my father said, "What is the meaning of this Daniel?"_

"_Just as what your daughter said Uzumi. I want Orb and unfortunately I have to kill you to get it, but maybe I should kill that big mouthed daughter of yours," he said pulling out his gun and aiming it at me. _

_It seemed as if everything happened slowly. Shots rang out toward me and nothing pierced my body as it was suppose to, instead my father was fallen in front of my bleeding. It was as if everything broke. I wobbly kneeled down as I looked at my father in tears. _

"_Now Cagalli see what a waste telling your father the truth was? His life didn't need to be ended this way and if you had kept your little mouth now. Now you have a choice Cagalli, I have one shot left in this gun and you can either save your father by letting me shot you, or let your father die and let me shot him. However, who will save him from the blood loss once he dies? So either way you lose," he said and lifted the gun at my father._

"_But I do need you to transfer Orb, so I guess I should keep you alive till them, but it will be much fun destroying you piece by piece," he said as he shot the gun for the last time, but I moved in front as it hit me in the arm. _

_I cried a bit as tears fell onto my father's face. _

"_Cagalli," he whispered hoarsely._

"_I'll go get some help," I said getting up but he told to remain._

"_I don't have much time left," he continued_

"_Don't say that," I cried. _

"_Cagalli I was very proud to be you father," he said_

"_I'm so sorry," I said placing a hand on his wound, "This all happened because of me."_

_He shook his head and said, "Don't think things like that Cagalli," he breathes growing shorter. _

"_Father you promised you wouldn't leave," I said crying _

"_Now we all have to one day Cagalli," he said wheezing a breath_

"_I didn't mean to father," I said crying more on his chest._

"_Cagalli never forget who you are, you're one of kind remember that. It will help you in the end," he said breathlessly_

"_Why? I don't want you to go, it's my entire fault I'm so sorry father," I said _

"_It's alright Cagalli. I promise everything will be alright, just promise me you'll follow your heart," he said grasping my hand staring into my dying eyes_

"_I promise," I said shaking and lost the grip that held onto my hand. _

_"Live for me Cagalli," he whispered his last words_

"_FATHER!" I screamed and held his dead body close._

_My uncle walked close to me and slipped the gun in my hand, "I added another bullet just for you, and you can kill yourself if you want."_

_I looked at him tear eyed and said, "You murderer."_

"_I know, but I'm giving you a choice," he said, "Kill yourself now or me killed by my hands later."_

_He left the room as I raised the gun held in my hand. I never knew death could be so easily given. I lifted the gun up and that was when the police came in. _

_And that was how my life changed._

_End of Flashback_

"After that I was considered mentally disabled. I spent a month at a mental asylum because I had attacks of my father's death bury in my mind," I said, "The only reason I didn't go to jail was because of my sickness and I recovered and proved that I could still rule, but they would watch out just in case, so the throne would go to someone else. Everybody deceived each other Julie and I was thrown around on different sides. Everyone afterwards died slowly. Ahmed, my friend they were all killed slowly and I had no support left."

I told her about Kira and what happened afterwards. I released all my feelings and ended up in tears once again.

"I still love them all Julie, but I'm afraid to tell them the truth because I still somehow blame myself for my father's death indirectly. Whether I had told my father or not about my uncle he'd still die and that's what hurt me the most. And even if I tell them about this truth or not I'll still die so won't it be better if I make them hate me so they feel my loss?" I asked to her sleeping form, but I knew in my heart that she was listening.

"If only Julie I could find some way to expose my uncle. Julie I've become so weak that even if I tried to I can not fight my uncle to avenge all the people he's hurt. Without support I can't do it Julie and that's what killing me the most. I feel so alone that I don't want to take my revenge on my uncle. If only I had them back. I miss them all. I didn't really realize how close they were all to me until they were taken away. They were my strength. I need them Julie, but I can't have them."

"Julie there was something else I didn't tell you. I lied when I said I was moving to a different city over the summer, on my 18th brithday in May I am suppose to killed," I whispered out.

"After I transfer Orb to my uncle his plan is to kill me Julie, and there is nothing I can do to stop it," I said crying, "I don't want to die anymore Julie; I want to live with Athrun, my brother and my friend. I want to be with them. And yet I don't trust myself to be with them. I can't seem to get up and try to tell them the truth because I don't want them to get hurt."

"And even though I tried to lie and told them the false version of my father's death, they still ended up hurt. Whatever I do something always bad seems to happen. Why is it always like that Julie? Am I cursed? Do you think I am meant to die like my uncle says? I can't seem to figure out anything. At some points I can be so sure of myself, but the next I feel wrong," I said, "I know right now you would be saying something comforting and I'd believe you, but I can't comfort myself."

"They say you're never alone, but right now even with you in front of me I've never felt so alone in my life," I said placing her hand on my cheek, "And now that I think of it, it was my fault that you're here suffering right now."

"Everything's been my fault," I laughed sarcastically

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to upset you Julie. You were like a mother to me, and because I let you get close to me, you had to end up here," I said and felt a jolt in her hand. I blinked at looked at her motionless form and disheartened at my hope being crushed that she would wake up.

"I miss you Julie," I said kissing her cheek, "I'll try come and visit you again, but I can't even promise that anymore."

I left the room after opening the windows as the dark room lightened up.

"You don't deserve to be in the dark," I whispered and left trudging back to my jail.

I decided to stop by the park and sat down on the swing reminiscing upon the past events, up until this moment. I couldn't help but think that I was missing something.

I looked at the sky and started arrived at the opened door of my uncle's house. I grew cautious a bit and walked slowly inside and froze as my boots broke a piece of glass and I looked down and remembered my forgotten chore. I sighed and started to pick the broken pieces up after taking my boots off and my jacket. I turned the light on and tied my hair and picked up one piece carefully after the other and held all of the pieces in my arms as I finally picked the last one. I was slightly happy that I didn't cut myself, but screamed and dropped the pieces wildly as someone grasped my shoulders. I grew angry and turned to meet my former bodyguard.

"God Kisaka you scared the hell out of me," I said placing a hand on my heart, regaining my ragged breathing.

"Cagalli what the hell are you doing here, you're supposed to be with Athrun," he said growling in anger like me.

"If you forgot Kisaka, I live here," I said, "And Athrun has the answer as to why I'm not with him."

"I did ask for his explanation which he himself didn't believe. What happened?" he asked

"I told them that I killed my father," I said right into his eyes.

He had confusion written in his eyes as well and said, "What?"

"You heard me, I killed…my…father." I repeated

"You must be stupid if you think I will believe that," he said back, "Come on we are leaving."

"I'm not going," I whispered

"And why won't you?" he asked raising my eyebrow.

I started picking up the glass piece again and he grabbed my arm roughly and said, "Stop being stupid and let's go."

"I belong here Kisaka, a murderer with a murderer, I can see why we're related," I said pulling my arms out of his grasp.

"Cagalli you know you didn't kill him, your uncle did," he said

"I held the gun," I reminded him, "I shot him."

He froze a bit and said, "And you want me to believe that."

"Yes I do. It was my fault Father died," I said, "AND THAT'S TRUE!"

"You know it is," I whispered after.

"Cagalli," he said making me face him, "You know it wasn't."

I cried a bit and said, "Yes it was. It was my fault my father died. It was my fault Julie is in the hospital. It was my fault you were shot. Everything was my fault, I did everything, and it's my fault Athrun, Kira, Lacus and everyone is hurt. It's all because me," backing away slightly.

"So that's what going on in your mind," he said, "Just say the truth Cagalli, you can go away from all this! You know what your heart is saying listen to it, because it's right. Remember what your father told you," he said, "And by staying here you're saying your wrong, you've wronged, when you haven't."

I looked at him a bit and said, "I stay here then."

And he left hurt as well, not because I told him my choice, because of the fact that I was going to be hurt at this place. He said one thing before leaving, "It was never you fault. You know who's really at fault Cagalli, fight it."

* * *

And that's Chapter 18

Wow i should stop writing so depressing, i mean i don't even have a depressing life??

hehe yeah and i'm way to happy

Anyways next chapter i'll have a bit about Athrun's and gang's mind, then confrontations

maybe i should title the next chapter that "CONFRONTATIONS"

well update shall happen as soon as i have the time, hopefully that will be soon but no garuntee k everyone

now i have the dreadful homework to do

Till next time then

Samera :)...why am i soo happy??


	19. A Slap of Reality

Hey EVERYONE,

I'm on such a roll

I've decided to put the point out whenever a POV is changed; because someone asked me to too and I update quick didn't I bow down, kidding.

But this is a short chapter, and one of my reviewer's prediction is going to be temporarily come true…until I do somethingwhistles

Anyways Cagalli will finally get her head fixed

But a special will break up

Well better stop stalling for now

Read and Review (whenever you can…but the can is nice)

Enjoy and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! ♥

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I miss her," Athrun mumbled for probably the hundredth time after they got back.

"Athrun will you stop moping around like a broken heart and get your girl back, like a man," Kira said.

"I wish I could Kira," he grumbled saddening.

"ATRHUN MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE!!" Shinn said more like an outburst.

Athrun blinked confused at Shinn and he said, "That's it I'm dragging that girl back, whether she likes it or not."

"You can't," said a new voice, from the door.

Everyone looked up at Kisaka with a sullen look on his face.

"And why not," Shinn hissed

"Because she wants to stay with her uncle," he said plainly

"Why the hell would she want to there?" Kira asked

"She blames herself for her father's death," he said

"But didn't she kill him," Dearka voiced out.

"I wasn't there at the time of the murder, but everyone who entered the room saw Cagalli holding the gun," he said, "I know that Cagalli would never kill her own father, but there is something she's not telling us."

"What happened at the time of the murder?" Athrun asked

"That's what nobody knows for sure. Cagalli never told anyone about what had happened, and they all naturally assumed that she killed him. From what I've head Cagalli was frozen when they looked at her. Her tears were freely fallings and she didn't even resist being pulled away from her father's dead body. It was difficult to understand what was going on with her. She didn't talk to anyone and was unresponsive. She went crazy once and I saw it on tape after waking from my comma. And what shocked me the most was that she attacked her uncle once after he brought her alone to talk. She was sent to mental asylum afterward, were she started to get over the death of her father quickly. She was always hugging herself there, shivering and had constant fear in her eyes. And till today nobody knows what happened to her or what she did during the time of her father's murder," he said solemnly.

Athrun looked like he was ready to kill and said, "How could those idiots send Cagalli to a place like that."

"Well Athrun apparently they had no choice. I looked at the stupid reports myself and there was nothing wrong with her that they even needed to send to a place like that," he said exasperated

"Then why?" Athrun asked

"I talked to people but whenever they were ready to tell me, they were killed," he sighed

"Do you really think Cagalli killed her father?" Athrun asked, "I don't want to believe her and after listening to you I don't know what to think. I'm supposed to believe what Cagalli says, yet I don't want to because what she says is suppose to make me dislike and keep away from her. And I don't want to do that. Tell me Kisaka what should I do? I don't want to leave Cagalli, and after what she's said I don't know if I can stop that."

"I understand your confusion and I'm sorry to say I'm in the same predicament as well. I tried so much to convince her to tell me the truth, but she didn't and told me that she knew why her uncle was even related to her 'a murderer with a murderer'. I know that Manes had something to do with this, but I can't prove anything without evidence or Cagalli's real recap of the killing. But, there is also fact that she is telling the truth, and I feeling like smacking some sense into her, or smacking her for killing her father. I don't know which though," he said

Athrun ran a hand through his hair and said, "Just great."

"It'll be alright Athrun," Lacus said, "I guess."

"Guys, you've been here since last night and I think you all should just go home and rest. I need to think," Athrun said and went up to his room quickly.

He felt so many emotions and resisted a lot not to just beat him by hitting a wall. He wanted to do anything to take away this pain of betrayal from his heart. He was in love…is in love with Cagalli. How could she do something to break them apart? Why didn't she tell him earlier? He didn't know what do. He wanted more than anything to be with Cagalli, but this fact would be hard on them. Maybe she was lying. He didn't know. Cagalli told him herself about what she did, without hesitating. Would they ever have a chance to be together, even for one moment?

"Cagalli I still believe in you, I'll always love you and that will always remain my promise to you," Athrun whispered and finally let out a tear.

**Cagalli's POV**

The New Year arrived very glumly for me. I sat looking out the window as fireworks were lit up in the sky. The sparking colors illuminating the dark that was given by the setting of the sun. My uncle had oddly enough stopped beating me, and I was started to get worried.

I looked at the ring in my hand thinking about Athrun…again.

I didn't know what to do anymore. Confusion was surrounding me and I didn't know right from wrong. Was Kisaka right? Was the death of my father not my fault?

I shook my head. It was too late no to think of these thoughts. Athrun probably hated me, I lost my friend and I even kicked out Kisaka.

But, it's never too late right?

I pinched myself and shook my head once more; being alone made me think too much for my own good. Sometimes it was best to leave things as they are.

I fiddled with my ring and slowly feel asleep once more.

The days passed by and once more I opened my eyes from my bed and stared at the ceiling, while hearing the beeps of my alarms screaming into my ear. I moaned and slapped the things off, but it fell to the ground beeping even louder than before. I sat up and slipped off my bed and turned the retched thing off. I sighed and stretched up. Quickly going the washroom and changing my clothes, I placed socks on my feet and headed downstairs.

One habit of my uncle didn't change however; he still broke alcohol bottles. I he couldn't slice and dice me directly, he'd do it through other things than.

I oddly enough managed to scrap my arms and it created a thick line of redness. What a great day so far eh?

The time was cuing me to leave fast and I did. I wore a sweater to hide my cut and after getting my winter gear on me and basically ran to school in record time. I slipped through the gates and hurried to my locker in the desolate hallway and switched my books. I rubbed my eyes a bit trying to keep awake, but I was starting to feel oddly weaker these days. It was strange.

I shuffled through the hallways and arrived at my classroom just as the bell rang. I sighed and quickly took my seat of the other side of the class away from my former friends.

I opened my book and remembered that I had one class with Julie and wondered who her substitute would be. My cut decided to sizzle in pain at that moment and I bit my tongue and grasped it tightly. Maybe I should have fixed it up a bit.

I used my good hand and wrote the note on the board as Ms. Murrue taught us the English lesson. I looked at my side and noticed Athrun looking at me with longing. He'd never change would he? 'This would be hard' I thought and smiled a bit and turned back at the board.

We were given half an hour of free time and took the moment to ask Ms. Murrue to the washroom. She allowed me and I grabbed my backpack as well.

I rushed to an empty bathroom and quickly slipped my sleeve up and looked at the newly bleeding cut. I opened a pocket of my backpack and took some disinfectant and closed my eyes as I placed it on. I took out the bottle of liquid Band-Aide and placed it on my cut, temporarily closing it. I put my two medical supplies away and started to wash my hands.

I let out a breath as a person grasped my shoulder and I jerked and looked and saw Lacus.

I was in the same position as I was with Kisaka a week ago.

"Gosh Lacus not you too," I said calming down

She looked at me confused.

"You scared me," I said and returned to wash my hands.

Rinsing them I dry them with the automatic blow drier thingy and she said, "What are you doing with yourself Cagalli?"

"Look Lacus what I do with my life is none of your business and I'm only doing what I deserve. I should be dead for killing my father," I said lightly.

"Do you really think that?" she asked

"What does it mean to you? You probably hate me, why don't you just act like that Lacus. What will you gain by being like this?" I asked her and she looked at me hurt.

She said, "I'm only trying to help my friend," and left the washroom.

I couldn't help but let out a tear and calmed my jittery body, but it ended up with me throwing up in the toilet. I felt much better after the release. Cleaning my mouth, I went back to class and Ms. Murrue asked, "What took you so long Cagalli?"

"I wasn't feeling good," I said.

She nodded and I passed by Lacus who seemed a bit red in the eyes before I arrived at my seat. I did my homework to distract myself from my thoughts. The bell rung and I left the room last and headed to the change rooms. I entered through the door and changed in a room and left last there as well, even though I was done quite before them. My head was killing me.

I rushed to the exercise room were I was surprisingly late. I sat down away from the group as Mr. La Flaga was talking about the choices for today, but my eyes were getting blurry. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes again.

I was still in the floor as everyone went to with their assigned group to their station. I was still trying to keep awake. And someone called out my name, but all I heard were mumble after. I turned and got up quickly walking as straight as I could to Mr. La Flaga.

"Anything the matter Cagalli, you seem out of it," he said

"Umm…" I mumbled and suddenly felt clear

"Nothing," I said after and turned with confusion written clearly over my face. I turned back to Mr. La Flaga and continue, "Actually what am I supposed to do?"

"You're suppose to be with your group strength training," he said

"Oh," I said and walked to my group, and froze as I remember whose group I was in.

Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Mir and Dearka…yes this day was getting better no?

They seemed to be all waiting for me, when I arrived there seemed to be an uncomfortable atmosphere around all of us.

"Are you okay," Athrun asked quickly

"I've been better," I mumbled and brushed my injured arm on my shirt and winced a bit, "What are we doing?"

"Can I see that?" he asked.

I passed my arm reluctantly to him. He touched it so softly that it made me want to cry. How was I going to do this?

"How did it happen?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Uhh…I cut myself?" I said dumbly.

He gaped at me and then said, "What did you uncle do?"

"Nothing," I said truthfully.

"Please tell me your joking," he said

"Athrun really what does it matter to you anyways. I care about no ones feelings; maybe that's why I killed someone. And you probably forgot to do something with me last time we met," I said moving my eyes around here and there, my tone strong.

I shoved the ring he gave me in his hands and said, "I want to end us here and now Athrun. I think it's best for both of us. Sorry if I've ever hurt you in any way…and take care of yourself," whispering the last part as the bell rang and I rushed away to change and get out of there.

I turned back and literally saw him fall on the ground, and I didn't have the heart to continue looking on, as I felt him breaking piece by piece.

"Live Athrun for me," I whispered and stood rigid and remembered my words.

And then it hit me hard.

"What did I do?" I said gaping at myself and ran all the way to my uncle's home and cried thinking about how horrible I was.

My father wanted me to live for him, and I didn't. I want Athrun to live for me, but how could I expect him to follow something I myself couldn't do.

Instead of going home I arrived at the beach and broke down in the cold sand and said, "I'm so sorry father I couldn't understand."

He wanted me to live through his death, he wanted me to fight back and I didn't, and tried to die instead. I couldn't believe how I could follow my father's last wish.

I realized what happened. I couldn't accept my loneliness. I couldn't accept my father's death and blamed myself for his death. It…was…not my fault. It was my uncle's, who used my weakness and low point for his use.

I was really stupid, and couldn't help but smile. I knew that I wasn't going to be stupid anymore. He couldn't control me anymore, and I wouldn't let him.

If was funny how one thought, could make you realize a mistake you made. How one thing you want someone to follow, makes you realize that the expectations you set can't be met if you yourself can't meet them.

I was supposed to live for my father, and I didn't live for him like he asked to me. And I knew I could at least do that for him right? I was used to telling him the truth no matter what and that day wasn't any different. I did what he expected from me and he told me the truth all the time no matter what; even if it hurt.

I knew what I was supposed to do now. I was going to live. I was going to fight. And no one could stop this victory. My uncle was at fault for everything. He killed my father. He hurt Julie. He made me hurt Athrun. He made me stay away from my family. He killed everyone that was close to me and pull me away again from the people who loved me, but no more. I wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

"I'll make sure you pay, and father I'll live for you," I said to the sky as a snowflake started to fall onto my nose.

There was a new fire placed in my heart, all the coldness and seemed to have disappeared. I felt reborn and very angry as well. Angry that burned my veins and wanting the destruction of my uncle. He would always be a sick, twisted, bastard, and it was time for his reign to end permanently.

And Athrun, I winced at the thought. I can't believe I broke up with him. I mentally cried thinking of how he was feeling right now. He was definitely going to get a long explanation and hopefully I'd get to kiss him again. I missed him so much.

And Lacus, I was so mean to her, and basically everyone else. I had many explanations waiting.

AND KISAKA!!

'Crap,' I thought. I rubbed my head and smiled picturing the arguments already.

'Life here come,' I said, 'but first my dear uncle it's time to say goodbye to you first.'

**(A/N: No people he's not going to die…yet insert evil grin I plan on major Mane butt kicking…I love violence :D)**

And I took my first step and tripped a bit. I frowned a bit at that, but continued walking to my uncle's home for the last time.

I was finally going to follow my heart

* * *

Umm Done lol 

Isn't this a great ending for a chapter?

Anyways next chapter uhhh...no comment

But yeah Julie's part coming soon...i'm pretty sure you cna guess what'll happen

And the story's is almost done 5-6 chapter left or less

I have one twist left people...okay maybe two...but there's not...that bad

Well twist one out next chapter

And the second one, i'm debating on whether to do or not. I mean he could die or not gosh what to do??

Anyways there's obviously one death going to happen maybe, but there's another one which i'm thinking

Argh anyways hope you all have a great Valentine's Day

Till next time

Samera


	20. Still Hiding

Hello people,

About 5 more chapters left

And this shoudl be my last twist for the story

And you'll all finally figure out what's wrong with Cagalli

Anyways, there will be some major Manes bashing

And maybe this will be the last times you see him in this story, hmm i don't know

Well shouldn't keep you from reading any longer

Enjoy

* * *

I arrived at my uncle's house with determination. I opened the front door and trudged to where my uncle sat watching television.

"I'm leaving," I said simply

He raised an eyebrow at me, keeping his eyes on the football game going on.

"So," he said

"For good, I hope you have a good life," I said starting to walk upstairs.

"How far will you go?" he asked

"As far as I can get from you," I said

"You better get back down here if you know what's good for you," he said

"I don't have to listen to you anymore but there is something I should do back down there don't I?" I said and trudged back and nicely slapped my uncle on the cheek.

He looked appalled at me and said, "I hope you know the consequences of this."

"Oh I do, and if you lay a finger on me, I will call the police," I said

"Oh really," he said with a bit of distaste.

"Yes, but that doesn't stop me from doing this," I said punching him in the face, "and this," kicking him where the sun doesn't shine.

He kneeled on the floor grasping his hurt organ and glared evilly at me and to reply I kneed him in the face, and he grabbed my foot and made me fall on my back, as he quickly tried to recover.

He got up and pressed a foot on my stomach and hissed, "You really think you can get away?"

"Yes I can," I said trying to take his foot off, because of the pressure on my intestines.

"Sorry to say Cagalli, but that's not going to happen and it's too late for it to happen, who'll believe you now?" he asked

"Everyone, once I tell them the truth," I said turning and managed to get his foot off

"Hah, as if they'd believe you now," he said

"You don't know them like I do," I said, "You can definitely fool me into telling them, but if I talk to them again, they'll believe."

"As if," he mumbled

"Why afraid of the reality of my words," I said

"When it's not going to happen, then what am I to be afraid of?" he asked

"It'll happen and it will happen today," I said, "There's nothing you can do to stop me now uncle. If you kill me Orb will be given to Kisaka and I know for a fact that he'll rule it perfectly, so you have nothing."

"I can kill you friends," he said smirking.

"Empty threat, I'm not stupid, you were suppose to kill my father anyways," I said

"Well than it seems as if I am stuck aren't I. I can't hurt you because I can't get Orb, I can't kill your friends because I would be caught. Well then Cagalli I guess my last plan will actually take place, and mind you I only avoided it because of how gruesome it is going to be," he said

"Your lies aren't going to hurt me now. It's over for you Manes. I'll send you to jail, and I'll live my life," I said, "And I do have plenty of proof."

He looked at me and couldn't help but let out a grin.

"You go right ahead and tell those police; at least once I get to jail I'll know that you still won't survive."

I looked up and said, "Don't try and fool yourself."

He took out a gun and locked it onto me, and I froze.

"I could kill you right now. If I wanted I could kill each and every one of you friends slowly in front of your eyes, but Cagalli I only want you dead. It was because of you all the plans I had were foiled. Even when you were a kid, you never ceased to stop my attacks and for those this bullet isn't enough," he said, "I'm not just going to kill you, I'll finish you."

"So threatening me with a gun is supposed to get you somewhere?" I asked

"It would have before, but I guess you've caught onto me haven't you, now all that's left is the mark I left inside you," he said

I blinked for a second. Mark what mark? And then it hit me hard.

"Feeling woozy lately Cagalli. Any headaches, stomach aches?" he asked

I looked at him in shock

"B-but you said," I stuttered.

"You're finished," he those two words and stalked away laughing.

I almost forgot to breathe as I bitterly walked to my room and sat of my bed. It was over. Everything I ever wanted, dreamed, the life I wanted to live, it would only remain as a dream. I fisted my hands and felt tears fill my eyes. I wasn't going to leave my uncle and I would die making sure he'd pay, and I started it by picking up the phone.

I took a stroll outside after the call. My life starting to become void, I couldn't believe that this could happen to me. Especially when everything was going to be okay, how could he?

I grabbed my hair and screamed so loudly I knew the whole neighborhood would have probably heard me. And I started running as far as my feet would take me. I wanted to get away.

And what would happen to everyone? Would they be able to save me? Cure me?

If I told them and nothing could happen what would happen to them?

I shook my head. They could never know. It would not only be hard of them, but it would be hard on me. Knowing that I was going to die and I couldn't so anything to stop it and nor could they.

"I'm sorry father, but I tried to live. I don't think it's in my destiny though," I whispered and passed by a café. It was cold and decided to get something to drink.

The bell ringed as I entered and I walked to the small line up.

In a matter of minutes I was at the front and I placed my order as the person quickly brought me my drink and which I paid for and sat down at an empty table near the back. I took a sip and warmed myself up, wishing it were Athrun's arms warming me instead. I missed him so damned much and if it wasn't for my uncle I'd be in his arms right now.

Letting out a defeated sigh and knew that everything should be the left the way it was.

I heard the bell ring and Athrun and Kira came in with Lacus, Stellar and Shinn. I moved back a bit so they wouldn't see me and so far I was lucky. Athrun looked basically stoned, and it hurt my heart directly seeing him so given up in life.

Lacus place an order for him and he took the hot coffee in his hand and sat down on a table and looked out the window quietly. He suddenly grabbed his chest a bit and I couldn't help but jerk to check if he was alright. He slipped out the pendant I gave him and held the stone in his hands and whispered my name softly.

I stared at a bit the magazine covering my face and Kira placed my arm on his shoulder saying something to hi which I wouldn't hear. Athrun shook his head and said something back. I wish I could have heard what they were saying.

The bell rung again, and there came strutting in was my uncle. Athrun and everyone all noticed his entrance and my uncle's eyes were looked onto me. He walked up angrily at me and shoved the magazine away and whacked the coffee onto the ground and I stared at him a bit terrified.

"W-what do you want?" I asked shaking a bit as he looked at me with the evilest look.

"I guess you're more stupid than I thought," he said grabbing my arm tightly and I winced at the force.

"Let me go," I said tugging away but he slapped me on the face instead, may I say in front of everyone.

"One word and I'll finish you here," he growled

"Well we have an audience I don't think that's a good idea," I said talking back.

He took a knife out scaring the hell out of me.

"Reminds you of something I've done many times right Cagalli?" he asked, "And I'm not afraid of these people. They can go tell the police for all I care, but it wouldn't matter since you volunteered before them."

"I meant every word I said," I said

He pulled on my arm tighter, and I let out a little cry. He had one hell of a grip.

"I can't feel my arm," I said pulling hard on it. I was looking up at Athrun, who looked furious, and Kira and Shinn trying to stop him from kicking my uncle's butt.

My eyes were blinking 'help me,' and Athrun broke away as my uncle was slowly drawing the knife at my stomach. Oh no.

Athrun kicked my uncle in the chin and untamed his calm character and replaced it with an angry and vengeful hero.

Kira shrugged at Athrun's kick looking mildly impressed and joined Athrun in beating the crap out of my uncle, while I gaped there in shock. Shinn had a look that said, 'Can I punch him too,' but Stellar gave him one look and he frowned and helped her break up the fight.

I was just trying to regain stability, when my uncle pulled my leg, after Athrun and Kira got off him and stab the knife in the first place it touched me, which was my arm and he trailed the knife down and torn the vein on my wrist apart. It was the same arm I had cut earlier today.

I froze as I felt the blood slowly seep out. I look at my arm's bloody mess and the sirens screaming all around and people yelling out my name. Everything felt very slow around me and I was aware of the police officers take my uncle away as the call for an ambulance was made and there were arms wrapped around me as I just stared at my arm once again. There was so much blood.

And it was then I began feeling the weakness. I looked up at Athrun and saw him letting out a few tears as me tried to stop the bleeding by wrapping a cloth around my arm. I winced at his action and he tried to keep me awake.

"I won't let you leave me," were the last words I heard as the word around me turned dark.

'But I have to leave you eventually,' were my last thoughts.

All I could here were beeps and pinches of needles inside my body. I felt something constantly flow inside me and I felt numb. I couldn't feel anything and I was too weak to open my eyes and actually see what was going on.

After a while I felt myself go unconscious and I was in dreamless sleep once more. But, the next time I woke up, I knew trying to end everything would be the hardest thing I would ever do in my life. Would I be able to keep myself fighting to keep them in the dark, or would I tell them all. I didn't know but, I'd know soon and hopefully I wouldn't hurt them anymore than I already had. As I lay on the bed in my dreamless sleep all that passed my mind were the words mostly likely Athrun said to me.

I felt like crap the next time I regained consciousness. Oh my god, my arm hurts like hell. My throat was parched and my head was spinning. My eyes felt a bit lighter and I opened my eyes very slowly to see where I was.

The first thing I noticed was the door that had ICU written on it. I moved a bit and my body reacted horribly and I was stung with many sores. I looked around the desolate room and saw the screens monitoring my systems and I looked at my cut arm and noticed the layer of bandages wrapped around it so I couldn't see what it looked like on the inside.

I also noticed a little blue head boy sleeping lightly on the chair beside me. His hand was holding mine lightly. I swallowed and thought of how difficult Athrun could be. He was supposed to hate me, not save me from and evil uncle and take care of me at the hospital. What was I going to do with this guy? He cares for me too much.

I slipped my hand out of his sadly even though I wanted to be in his grasp, but I had to distance myself from him. I couldn't give him a reason to feel for me anymore.

Apparently he noticed my hand lost from his and fluttered his eyes open and observed the awaken form in front of him. I moved a bit from him and he recognized what happened and said, "How are you feeling?"

I stared at him in awe and said, "Umm better I think."

He nodded and gave me a glass of water and said, "Your throat sounds dry."

I lifted my injured hand up out of reflexes. I practically screamed as Athrun placed it softly down and said, "What are you doing?"

I sniffed a bit and Athrun kind of regretted what he said and rubbed my back placing the glass of water to my mouth, and I drank the water slowly.

Placing the glass down, Athrun sat back down on his chair and opened his mouth to say something, when a nurse came in and smiled at me since I woke up and informed the doctor who came in a couple minutes later. He had a bit of a worried look on his face and asked Athrun to leave the room for a while. Athrun had instant concern on his face and left unwillingly, while I was wishing he could stay.

He did the routine check up on me and told me that some of my veins were cut and I had to go through about 3 surgeries. One was for fixing my vein, the other was for trying to revive my circulatory system because the loss of blood had pushed my heart to its limit and it collapsed causing my brain to go basically crazy. Kira and that blue haired boy supplied all the blood I needed and it was good thing Kira was related to me. And the last on was for my nerves which were a bit damaged. He also noticed the many scars on my back and fixed those up. He also scolded me for not informing anyone because if those scars had not been healed soon, they could have been life threatening.

I listened carefully to what he said and I didn't respond until he said, "I ordered some blood test earlier this morning and I found the finding a bit surprising."

He took one look at me face and said, "I guess you know what I'm talking about."

I nodded tentatively and said, "Can I request one thing doctor?"

"Sure," he replied

"Can you please keep the findings between you and me? I don't want anyone else to know," I said

"But what about you family outside," he asked

"Maybe you were informed the wrong way, but I have no family left in this world. My father died almost a year ago, and he and my uncle were my only family," I said

"But the boy outside said he was your brother," he said

"I won't deny that fact, but he was adopted by his parents and I didn't know about him until a couple months ago. I can hardly call him my brother," I said harshly, even though I didn't mean it even the slightest.

The doctor nodded and said, "So those people out there mean nothing to you and are related to you in no way, because they all seemed to know you very well. They even told the police about your uncle."

"How do you know all this?" I asked

"I try to get to know my patients and the people close to them, and also it's my duty to figure out the problem, and you I can tell have a reason why you don't want to tell them," he said.

I let out a breath and said, "They were once my friends, but I broke off my relation with them, and they with me, so I don't know why they're here doctor."

"Well that definitely wasn't the story from their side," he said

"JUST DON'T TELL THEM," I yelled at him, thinking of no other way to convince him.

"That's what I wanted to hear," he said smartly, "You don't want to hurt them right?"

I looked like I was on the verge of tears and nodded and said, "Please don't."

"You know you could live through this disease," he said after a while.

I looked up in shock and said, "But my uncle told me there was no chance."

"That's what most people assume," he said, "But there are many risks."

I looked up and said, "What would I have to do?"

"Basically get a new kidney," he said

"You know I could basically die waiting for a donor, my blood is rare and the chances of getting a kidney that my body would accept is slim to none" I said

"Well you could always ask your brother," he said

I looked at him and said, "I know, but you already know what risks are involved in that. And Kira needs both of them in order to live."

He looked at me confused and said, "You usually need one to survive."

I knew my uncle could have been lying when he told me this but I knew that what he said was pretty true and what my father told me in the past made me believe and still believe what my uncle told me.

"He wasn't born normally and with that case alone he has to have both kidneys to survive," I said

"Mr. Zala also has the same blood as you," he said

"But the chances of his kidney being accept in mine is not very possible with the type of blood he has, so looking through everything my survival is zero," I said, "And even if I undergo this surgery there are many ways Athrun and Kira could die and I can't risk their lives for mine."

"Well it's your choice, since you have no other guardian left, but I have to say Cagalli, all you have to do it take a chance and all this could be over," he said standing up.

"Will you tell them?" I asked

"No I have to respect my patient's wishes, but something grave happens to them in from of you eyes, I don't think I'll have much of choice then," he said

"Don't worry that won't happen," I said

"Well good day then, a nurse will come alter on to changer your bandages," he said

I nodded and leaned back down on my bed as I heard all my friend asking the doctor how I was and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Okay chapter 20 is complete

I hope you guys liked it, though i doubt it

Well next chapter should be very interesting

I'm not going to say much, but can i ask you guys something

Do you think before i finish the story you all can get this story up to 200 reviews??

Well it's all up to you

Happy Chinese New Year to all who celebrate it

till next time

Samera


	21. That's IT!

Hey people,

I should get the record for having the most twisted stroy lol

This i promise shoudl be the last twsit, which was inspired when someone asked about the weird doctor :D :D.

hmm...maybe there will be one more twist but don't plan on it k

Anyways long chapter and given early as a thanks for bringing me close to my goal. Only 12 or 13 more reviews!! and you don't have to review anymore...unless you want but it's totally up to you lol, but pretty please 200. You can DOOO it, even if the review is one word long lol.

Anyways enough of of me, Cagalli will get one last shock and then...ok i'll spill happiness...i think don't know maybe i should make it more emo lol...nah.

And 4 mroe chapters left...i think, i don't plan on going over 25

Well i forgot my last twist which i was planning, but i'll remember hopefully.

So while i remember

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

In the week that had passed I was basically banned off any visitors to my room, and sat there staring out the window all day. I felt void of emotions and was constantly letting out my tears. I learned that Julie was in the same hospital as me and I decided to go meet her as I was fully capable of doing so. 

My arm had gotten better, when I first looked at it under the bandage I felt sick, but now all there is, is a long thick straight line, but near my wrist there are many disfigures with it, but it still looks normal. My arm is working and my finger are still bending and that I am very thankful for.

I learned that my uncle was in jail, and his trails were to happen in April. Of course he knew himself that he did all the bad things he could have done in life and didn't mind being caught by the police, it was either that or death. But, I couldn't help but feel that he was caught a bit too easily.

As for Athrun, he tried to visit me everyday, but I didn't talk to him. He grew sadder at each visit and yesterday, I almost broke.

_Flashback_

_Staring out the window seemed to be my daily routine. I'd wake up; the nurse would give me breakfast. I'd stare out the window until lunch and continued staring out the window until dinner and then lay on my bed staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep. _

_After eating my breakfast, the nurse informed me of a visitor and since yesterday I hadn't got any, I let the person in._

_It turned out to be Athrun, and he brought some flower to make the room seem a bit brighter. I kind of gaped at him at first, and said, "What are you doing here?"_

_He looked at me and said, "Visiting?"_

_I did talk to him after that._

_He sat on the chair beside me and brushed a strand of hair out of my face, and I shivered a bit at the cool contact. He kept on looking at me and I said, "It's rude to stare you know."_

"_Not when you're staring at someone who is your own," he replied softly_

"_Athrun, why are you doing this?" I asked, "You're supposed to hate me, why don't you hate me?"_

_He held my hand a bit and said, "Because I can't. It's too hard. Even though you broke off everything between us, I can't just forget you Cagalli. You were the first girl…I ever loved," whispering the last part to himself, but I heard it loud and clear._

_I couldn't help but let out a tear and it fell on my lap._

"_I can't just let you go. I need you Cagalli; you can't just end us just like that without a reason. I won't let you," he said gripping my hand and making me look at him. _

_I looked into his truthful eyes and chocked out something which was incoherent for both of us. _

"_Please tell me you didn't mean anything Cagalli," he pleaded _

_And I almost did speak out the truth._

"_I didn't," I cried out, "…mean too."_

_But again I didn't look into his eyes and this time he caught on._

"_Look at me and tell me Cagalli," he said grasping my shoulders as I stared into his green pools._

"_I…I," I stuttered._

_Athrun said, "Go on, and say it now."_

"_I hate you," I yelled slapping him across the face._

_He fell off his chair and sat on the floor touching his cheek as tears were streaming down me eyes._

"_I hate how you make me feel Athrun," I whispered, "You make me feel guilty for every trying to be close to."_

_He stood up suddenly and stuffed something in my hand before stalking away._

"_I'll still keep my promise," he said and left, and I could already feel his ache._

_I grasped the closely in my hand and whispered, "I hate how you smile at me making me seem like the most important person to you. I hate how you look at me making it seem like your looking into my heart, and I hate how you kiss me making me feel loved."_

"_Why do you have to be so hard?" I said and looked at the ring gleaming at me._

_I slipped the ring on my finger and said, "Why do I have to love you?"_

_End of Flashback_

Let's just say tear ducts became very dry after he left.

I let out a sigh as I walked to the elevator to the 3rd floor. I exited and went to the room I went last time and sat down soundly in the chair beside. She looked the same when I came last time, weak and it broke my heart like last time as well seeing her in this condition.

"How are you doing?" I asked her sleeping form

"My uncle finally went to jail," I said softly, "I called up the police and told them about his abuse and he found out and was about to get arrested, but not before he made sure he complete his revenge."

"I broke up with Athrun earlier that day as well. He's dealing with it okay…I guess, though he can't seem to leave me alone. Daniel tore up one of my arms and I had to go to hospital earlier this week. My arms much better now, it was a good thing Kira and everyone were there to call the ambulance in time."

"They still don't know about the truth Julie, and I know right now you'd be yelling at me for stalling, but there's a reason why I haven't told them the truth and I'm kind of happy that I didn't. I'm not sure if I'll get another chance to say this…but I have a problem."

"I don't if I'll live through this but Julie I want to say good bye before hand. I already have everything set up, and all I'm waiting for is my body to give in and for this to be all over," I said choking out a cry, "I am scared Julie, really afraid. I don't want to die…not yet. I don't want to leave Athrun or Kira or Mrs. Zala or anyone else."

"I don't want to leave, but I have no other choice," I said sobbing once more.

"I hate my life," I said sniffing a bit and rubbing my blurry eyes.

"I don't know why I'm crying so much these days. All I seem to do is cry and cry and cry some more. I feel like a stupid weakling and maybe I've actually become one."

"I guess I should leave now. The doctor told me you were getting better with your disease and all. Please for me Julie, make it though, wake up and hug me once before I leave. If you don't, I'll never forgive myself without that," I said silently and saw no response from her. I kissed her forehead before leaving and whispered, "Bye."

I walked out and bumped into someone by accident and said, "Sorry."

"You came to visit too?" a male voice asked and I looked up and saw Athrun once more. I was far from unhappy seeing him, but I couldn't exactly tell him right.

"Yes, I was close to her, remember?" I said lightly and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I heard that she was here so I thought I should visit her," he said

I nodded and started walking away and felt him grab my hand.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday…do you really hate me?" he asked walking in front of me.

"Please Athrun; I don't want to do anything with you anymore," I said pulling my hand out of my grasp and ran back to my room but leaving I said, "Just forget about me, I've done it already."

Wow was I mean?

**Normal POV**

Athrun shook his head once more. That girl was a horrible liar. At least she tried to get him to hate her, though he couldn't understand why? Well he wouldn't stop until she got her to open up. Honestly he had enough of her baseless lies and all he wanted was her to be herself smiling self again and none of the tears that were constantly spilling from her eyes. All he needed was to know what had actually happened to Cagalli. But, she wasn't talking about her past and he was stuck because he didn't know what to do anymore. Something big was going on and he needed the facts fast.

He enters Ms. Sacker's room and saw her lie on the bed motionless. He swore he saw her twitch a finger, but ignored it as his hallucination.

He walked up to her and sat down on the chair as well

"I wish you could get up and smack some sense into Cagalli," he said to her.

"She's being so impossible Ms. Sacker and I don't know how to bring her back to me and the other. I know she's been lying all along, but why can't she just tell me the truth at least. I don't want anything bad to happen to her anymore, and it's killing me to see her in so much pain. And on top of the lying, she broke off everything we had together. Sometimes I wonder how life would have been if I never met Cagalli, but I tried hard and it just wouldn't be the same. Cagalli makes me complete and happy and I don't know how I'm living without her," he said letting out a sigh.

"She's been talking to you, and I wonder if she's ever told you the truth," he whispered, "Am I not trusting enough for her to share her pain?"

"Do I not love her enough for her to give me a chance to how much she means to me," he said exasperatedly.

"Well Ms. Sacker, I haven't known you for long, but I know how close you are to Cagalli and all I can say is that she needs you right now and so do we. If you know anything please try and tell me," he asked.

"I hope you get well soon," he said and got up to leave.

But just as he was about to leave he heard a crash.

**Cagalli's POV**

I asked the doctor if I could be discharged as soon as I got back. He looked over my profile and nodded.

And I rushed back to my room, and found a pair of extra clothes wore then and left the place. I couldn't handle this hospital anymore and I needed to escape.

As I rushed out the door, I realized that the weather was mildly better. There was no cold wind today. I stretched out a bit and started walking. My feet could use a bit of exercise.

I went to my favourite park and sat down on the empty swing set as I rocked forward and back.

I wondered about that freaky doctor, Orb and everything…all the thoughts which I tried hard not to think about at the hospital, but being here it made my thoughts clear and vibrant. I couldn't escape myself here.

And one constant thought that came up in my mind was the fact if I would leave without saying goodbye. I thought about the good and the bad of it, and knew I couldn't just leave like that. I would tell them all…on my deathbed. Well maybe I could tell them earlier.

I wondered what would happen to Athrun. Would he fall in love with another girl? Would he marry anyone? At that mere thought I help but fist my hands, but realized how stupid the thought was. Athrun was supposed to fall in love again. He had to. Sure he had said that he loved me, but it couldn't possibly be real right? He couldn't really love me, when there were so many 'other' better candidates and plus I lied to him. No, he couldn't love me…but what if he did?

I mean according to everyone he had never acted like how he did me before any other girl before. And also I couldn't help but think about all the time Athrun and I spent together. Didn't they mean anything? All those hugs, kisses, comforting, laughs, smile and words didn't they mean anything?

Of course they did, at least to me they did. In those moments and maybe even before I had fallen for Athrun, the guy who gave me my smile back. I let out a sigh as I placed at the ring he gave back to me. I didn't know what love was, but this definitely felt like it.

Out of my daze I fell of my swing onto the very soft snow. I lay on the snow and looked up at the sky getting darker. I didn't realize how much time had passed.

Where was I going to stay now?

Well I could always go back to my uncle's house, but I didn't feel like going back, it would bring too many nightmares back. What was I going to do now?

I stood up as my feet lead me and that ended up at the Zala mansion, the place I wanted to be at, but couldn't really be there. I stared at the huge estate with longing. I wondered how Lenore was doing. In the few moments I spent with her, I felt very close to her. It felt as if I could relate everything with her. And she was the most welcoming and sweet person I had ever met in my life as well. She was so loving as well, and not only with me, but I saw the love she still had for Mr. Zala, and he for her. Their story was one I had yet to hear, and wondered if I ever would.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jerked and turned to met very familiar emerald eyes.

"Cagalli you're also welcomed to come inside," Lenore said, holding what seemed to be a bag of grocery.

"Am still allowed?" I said mostly to myself, "After everything I've done, these bars should remain close on my entry."

She placed my hand with hand and said, "Now Cagalli, I've heard the story from many perspective, but I want you to tell me the truth from your mouth. I've always believed you to be right and no tell the bare and simple truth. Are you wrong?"

I looked up at her and saw the warmth in her eyes and could force myself to lie to those eyes, just like Athrun.

"No, I'm not wrong," I said simply and let out a breath.

"See now was that hard?" she asked

"Yes," I said smiling a bit.

"Come let's go inside," she said as I tried to refuse but she literally dragged me in, the lady had some strength.

She asked me sit on the sofa, which I did and said, "Now stay here for one moment, I'll be right back with something to drink, and if you want you can tell me everything from the start okay?"

I nodded hesitantly.

She left and then I started to panic, could I tell her, should I tell her?

Maybe that would be a bad idea, but what of Athrun. He would eventually come home and I really couldn't face him again, without spilling the truth.

I basically scared out of fear, as I screamed when someone voiced out if I was okay.

I looked up at Mr. Zala and grimaced, "I'm fine."

He nodded a bit shaken because I freaked him out as much as he did me. He gave me a glass of water, which I drank silently.

"So I heard about your uncle," he said sitting across from me, "Quite glad that he was arrested, never liked him since we were kids, but you other uncle was much nicer."

I nodded as spluttered out the water I was drinking.

"Other uncle??" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Cagalli don't tell me you didn't know about Uzumi's other brother?" he asked, "Never heard of him since he went to Africa before you were born."

"Uh…Another uncle," I said still in shock, "You must be wrong I don't have another uncle, or he's dead."

"No Cagalli, I'm pretty sure I know Uzumi's siblings well, ever since I was a kid," he said.

"B-but, I never had a second uncle?" I said. What the HELL!!

"Here, it's a good thing I kept all my pictures…or Lenore," he said getting up and headed to the kitchen to ask his wife about the picture, while I dropped my empty glass on the carpet.

It was a matter of minutes before he came back with an album.

He sat beside me and opened the book and showed me the last picture of my…mysterious uncle.

I looked at the face closely and blinked grabbing the book and looking at the book again.

"This must be a joke. This GUY!" I yelled out and stood up mortified.

"What happened," Mrs. Lenore asked coming out with a tray of steaming coffee.

"This can't be happening," I said holding my head, "First my crazy lunatic uncle, then my father's murder, than Kira's parent, then Athrun, then Kira, than me murdering my father, and then my….ki-uncle."

I looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Zala stare at me after my outburst.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly and ran out, ignoring their callings.

I was beyond appalled. This was so unrealistic…so fake. I couldn't not have another uncle…and make that an uncle I didn't know about…it was crazy. There was also the fact that this uncle was MY DOCTOR at the hospital.

This was definitely messed up.

I kept on walking around everywhere. I also had no clue where I was going. Maybe my uncle's house would have something.

I arrived there and went around the house looking around for anything. I came to my uncle's room to my distaste and actually wore gloves because I was so sickened by the idea of going through his belonging. I had no luck, and struck up and idea and looked between his bed and mattress just like in the movies and stories, and I found some pictures and some documents. That was strange.

It turned out my uncle wasn't my real guardian, my other uncle was and quickly left the room with the papers and heard someone in the hallway. I froze and hid cautiously. The person came towards my hiding place and I was just about to scream, and punch the person, until he covered my mouth with one hand and held my arm with his other.

He was trying to calm me down, but I was stubborn and fighter and managed to open my mouth, and screamed a bit until a pair of lips came upon mine.

I recognized whose soft lips they were and instead of pushing him away, I kissed him back as he let my arms lose and I wrapped it around his neck, and he on my waist pulling me close. I hadn't realized how much I missed kissing this guy. It was kiss with fierce affection that made my knees weak and stole my breath away.

I pulled away first as I realized what I was doing, and wobbled over to a wall.

"What was that for?" I asked, "It wasn't supposed to happen."

Athrun walked over and trapped my on the wall I was trying to stand against.

I gulped as he grasped my waist so I didn't fall on to the ground at the moment.

"Now Cagalli, I know our kiss wasn't supposed to happen according to you, but it was inevitable," he said moving closer to my face.

"W-what are you do-ing," I said seeing him so close up I could smell his fragrance, it was very…manly.

"Nothing much, but ask you to seriously tell me the truth. I know you want to keep us in the dark for whatever group, but I have had enough of the lies. Just give up this act and tell me of all people," he said roughly.

"And what if I don't," I said bravely.

I looked up at him as he whispered, "Ms. Sacker woke up this afternoon…she told me everything."

He looked up at me and leaned his forehead on the wall and held me close and said, "Why couldn't you tell me?"

* * *

YAY!! you tell her Athrun, no more emo Cagalli, though i don't know why people think she's emo?? well maybe she is don't know much about emos lol.

Well i'll try to update as fast i can you all

And the next chapter hmm

will Cagalli speak or not??

Stay tuned for chapter 22? yeah 22

k everyone again thanks for the many review

till next time

Samera

oh yes excuse whatever grammer mistakes there are, blame my horrible english


	22. Letting Loose

Hey everyone

I apologize for the late update, but i was very busy and just to let you all know, this story shoudl be done by teh end of next week cuz of MARCH BREAK screams in happiness haha don't you love having a week off school.

Anyways this chapter shoudl be good i guess, i consider it was very happy chapter until...suspense music the end of the chapter i love the live i used

Well i'm not giving anythign away WILL CAGALLI TELL HIM THE TRUTH OF NOT???

It's s 3 letter word

hehe

and i also want to say and real big thanks LIKE THIS BIG and even bigger, i got 200 reviews!!! thank you everyone for reviewing, you don't have to reivew, but i wouldn't mind getting more lol.

Anyways enjoy the chapter

Read and Review (only if you want to)

* * *

He looked like he was shooting a truth laser at me using his eyes. I was trying to move in any way I could, but it proved useless with Athrun's strong grip.

Instead I looked down and opened my mouth to talk, and could feel Athrun's annoyance as he titled my head up and I was forced to stare at his eyes.

"Just trust me Cagalli," he said softly, "I trusted you when you lied to me, but it's about time you started to believe in me."

I looked up at him and stared at him in a bit of awe. How did he always know what to say?

"You're squishing me," I mumbled trying to push away from the very close contact that was making it very hard to think.

He looked down and rose and looked a bit confused at me.

"We aren't even touching," he said.

"I know…but can we please go sit down somewhere, my knees are going weak," I whispered. I could feel the smirk on his face and I was really tempted to hit his head. What did he think of himself, it wasn't my fault he knees went weak because of him.

"Ok," he said and lifted me up and trudged downstairs, "Now you have a choice, on the couch or in my car?"

'Boy did that sound wrong' I thought, trying to remove all the thoughts gathering in my mind, the ones that were related to the three letter word that gave you immense pleasure accordingly to people, and I was yet to experience it.

"Cagalli," I heard Athrun shaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at Athrun and back down blushing like a cherry and slowly let out a breath. I felt my face look up into Athrun's eyes and I shut them tightly.

"What's the matter?" he asked hinting the concern in his voice.

I swallowed and shook my head, my cheeks feeling like fire and whispered, "Nothing."

I felt him touch my cheek and I unconsciously shivered.

"Why are you so warm?" he asked, "It's not even cold in the house. You're not sick right?"

I leaned my head on Athrun and said, "Everything's just right…let's go to the park."

"This late?" he asked, "It's kind of chilly."

"I want to go there," I said.

I heard him sigh and he said, "Fine."

He grabbed my coat and placed me down to put it on, and just when I was about to take a step forward, be sweeper me up again.

"Are you going to carry me all the time now?" I asked sleepily snuggling into his neck.

"I could if you want me to," he said.

I nodded as my placed me in the passenger seat of his car and went to his side and drove to the park I was close to and parked in the empty parking lot. I came out and walked to a swing, like I was used to and sat upon it grabbing the chains in both my hands. I felt Athrun push me forward a bit.

"How much did Julie tell you?" I asked.

"Everything from what really happened to you dad, to what you told us. She kind of fainted. But she was about to tell me something else about you bring hurt. What are you hiding now Cagalli?" he asked.

"I didn't kill my father as you know, and Daniel wasn't really my guardian, apparently someone else is," I whispered softly.

I saw Athrun sat in front of me and he pulled my down to his lap.

"Okay now that we are comfortable, tell me everything from the beginning," he said

And I really did this time, everything poured out like water from a tap. My eyes were dropping with each confession that came out and I was asleep right before I said, "Even though I could have told you all that, I didn't because I was afraid of the future and what was soon to happen."

Athrun knew about what my uncle did, but he was still yet to what was wrong inside of me.

I felt him lift me up, and my mind was blank as soon as the car started moving.

I was on something soft and warm the next time I woke up. I moved closer to the source of warmth and felt him grunt a bit when I contacted him. I let of a contented sigh and felt someone wrap his arms around me and moved even closer. I heard his breathing and calm heart beats thud out of his chest and soon I was drifted into a dreamless sleep.

And when I woke up again my warm companion wasn't there. I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to the dim light surrounding me. I was in a room…a very familiar room. No I wasn't back with my uncle, on the contrary actually. I was in Athrun's room on his bed. And apparently I was in dressed in one of his shirts. Oddly enough I didn't remember changing. I heard the shower running at the moment and I looked in the direction of the washroom and heard it turn off in a while. I didn't know how long a waited, but Athrun came out in only…shock…at least I was…a towel. I felt my cheek turn red and I resisted the urge to look at his very nice body, or chest in this case.

"You're finally awake," he said happily and walked up to his bed and sat on the side. I nodded and observed him as a drop of water fell from his hair and was trailing down his chest.

"Looking at something interesting?" he asked grinning a bit. I looked up and noticed that I had been caught. My face turned a bit redder than it already was.

"Just a drop of water," I said smiling a bit.

He nodded and suddenly hugged my close to him and said, "Is everything okay between us Cagalli?"

My breath was stolen away at the simple question Athrun inquired upon.

"I should think so Athrun, I'm sorry about everything and especially hurting you," I said.

"Good," he whispered and slipped something on my finger again and I looked down and saw the same ring I had given back, "Don't take it off this time."

I hugged him back let out tears of happiness after a long time, and absorbed all the love I felt. This was how I wanted my life to be, with Athrun in his arms, enjoying life each day. He pulled away feeling the tears of his bare shoulder and brushed them from my eyes kissed me softly on the lips and it grew more passionate as each second passed. I was under him as I felt my mouth open igniting with magic, as I felt Athrun groan erupt in the back of his mouth. We stayed there kissing for a while. Oh yes Athrun's towel amazingly never came off.

A while later I was trying to get out of Athrun's grip since he couldn't seem to stop kissing my neck, though I didn't mind, but I really had to go to the washroom.

"Athrun seriously, let go," I hissed or more like moaned.

"You know you don't want to leave," he said in between his kisses.

"Yes I know, but I don't think my bladder can take it anymore," I said softly.

"Ok," he said dejectedly and stops kissing first of all and let go, and I trudge uncertainly to the washroom and satisfied myself and decided to take a shower as well while I was there. I discarded his shirt and my underwear and stepped into the shower and took a nice cool shower, after all the pretty active activities I had just been in with Athrun, though it was only with our mouth, my body temperature had soared above the regular.

I came out and it took only a moment to realize that I didn't have any umm…suitable clothing to go out of Athrun's room in.

I slipped on the robe and peeked out into Athrun room, and saw that Athrun was nowhere to be seen. I placed my "clothes" and his shirt in the laundry basket he had in the washroom and wondered if my clothes were still in the room I was stayed in last. I was pacing around, until I heard someone enter the room and practically screamed and saw that it was Mrs. Zala.

Now the situation I was in could be very questionable. I was in Athrun's room and only wearing his robe.

I had never gone so red before in my life and the only words I could blurt out was, "We didn't do anything."

This lady was definitely none I had ever met before. I mean how high was her tolerance level? She was okay with Athrun and I making on his bed, but again she didn't say anything right now, when most mother would have the "look" on their face and swore that they'd hate you forever. But no, Lenore only said, "Cagalli, it's so good to see you; I see you decided to come back. I missed you so much dear."

I really gaped at her, with the whole mouth opened wide, and choked out, "Yesterday night."

"I see, do you need any clothes, there still in the room you were in last, you want me to get some?" she asked and I only nodded.

She came back a moment later and passed me everything I needed, even my underwear.

"Now quickly change, I'll go set up breakfast, you must be hungry," she said.

I stood there in shock as Athrun came in a moment later me still in his robe, blushing really bad. He looked up at my red face and said, "So she caught you in that right?"

I nodded and said, "I'm sorry I didn't have any clothes to change into."

Athrun flushed a bit and said, "Yeah I forgot about that, I should really keep some clothes for you here."

"What did she say to you?" he asked

"Nothing at all, I can't believe she stood all of this," I said and I looked at his face and I knew he didn't get the same reactions from Lenore, "What did she say to you?"

I saw a flicker of remembrance in his eyes and he looked at my form and turned probably trying to keep his face from turning even redder.

"Uhh, nothing important," he said, "Maybe you should go change; I have to call…someone."

He fled the room and I made it my challenge for the day the get whatever Ms. Lenore said out of his mouth or someone else's.

I quickly changed and hung his robe on the back of his bathroom door. I tied my hair up and went out the room and down the stairs to the dining room, where Lenore was placing the food and smiled brightly at me. She was really a pure hearted person.

"Come quickly, you must be starving," she said pulling out a chair.

My stomach growled in response and I sat down and curiously asked, "Lenore do you know why Athrun is so embarrassed?"

She looked at me curiously and let out a laugh, "Nothing dear I just told him something after giving you your clothes."

"What did you tell him?" I prodded curious.

She leaned in and said, "How about you torture Athrun a bit and get the answer out from him, even though I would love to spare Athrun."

I smirked a bit and said, "I'd like to get it out of him."

"Deal then, now you should eat Cagalli," she said putting a heap amount of food on my plate.

"This is too much," I said looking at all the food.

"Not a word Cagalli, look at how thin you've gotten, you need food and fat in your system," she said, "and you have to eat all of this, or like a little kid I will use the plane or train method."

I laughed and said, "Ok I'll eat all of it."

And though it took me a while, I managed to eat up everything, and now I was currently holding my stomach moaning at how full I was.

Athrun came in them and noticed my face with a frown and hurried over. I pushed him away folding my arms over my chest and he inquired as to way I was pushing him away.

"First tell me what your mom told you," I said.

He let out a groan and said, "Really Cagalli, It was nothing just a mother son talk."

"Not if it involves me Athrun," I said

I saw him rub the back of his neck, which meant he was nervous.

"She just told me…" he started but didn't continue.

"Told you what?" I said for him.

He whispered something which I didn't quite catch.

"What?" I asked.

I saw his sigh and he opened his mouth and closes it again.

"Athrun come on, it can't be that bad," I said to which he glared and then smirked.

He move closer to me and said, "Actually now that I think about it…it's not."

I poked on his chest a bit try to get him a bit away, I didn't like that mischievous look in his eyes.

"Then what is it," I said making a huge mistake.

"My mom just told me to use protection if we were to engage in any sexual activities," he said boldly and I felt colour rush to me cheek.

"What?!" I kind of yelled out.

"Well she is right, maybe we should try it," he asked innocently.

"YOUR MOM TOLD YOU THAT?!" I yelled out this time.

He kind of stared and me and smiled.

"Wow," I said in shock, "your mom id definitely different."

"So do I," he said, "Now how you and I…"

I slammed his mouth shut, before I couldn't go anymore red and said, "Maybe later you pervert."

He grinned and kissed me instead. When he pulled away I said, "So did you ever call that someone?"

He chuckled and said, "Yes and he should be here any moment now."

"Oh who?" I said as the doorbell rang.

"CAGALLI YULA ATTHA!" a voice boomed out, "YOU HAVE SOME MAJOR EXPLAINING TO DO."

I looked up and gulped.

"Kisaka," I strangled out, "What a surprise."

He trudged up to me staring me down. Did I mention how scary Kisaka was when you lie to him about killing the guy who he idolized….real scary.

"What were you thinking?" he asked

"A whole lot of things," I said and asked him to sit down, "This might take a while."

And I started my story from the start…again, at this rate I could win the record to tell a story the fastest.

"And them I fought him and told him I was going to leave, and I called the police as well, and you know all about the stuff that happened at the café," I said, "They took him away and from there I was at the hospital and I learned about father's second brother who was my real guardian."

"Yeah I heard about Uzumi having another brother, but I thought he was dead," he said.

"Well turns out he's been my doctor at the hospital," he said.

He nodded but I could feel that he was gathering all this knowledge and I felt that he knew something was still a miss, and he was about to ask for it, when the door opened and Kira came in twirling his car key and fixed his eyes on me.

"Cagalli," he said out confused.

I smiled at him and said, "Yeah."

And if you're wondering I eventually had to tell him the story as well.

I was out of breath and it seemed as if whenever I was ready to tell them all about my little problem, someone would always interrupt. But, the truth was I didn't know myself if I wanted them to know. I could have told them at any time, but I didn't know in what way I could tell them that I was basically going to die. I wasn't doing the right thing right now, but not telling them.

I didn't know what to do. And I didn't how long I could take it before I would explode.

It was past dinner and everyone had gone home. I had met all my friends and they scolded me at first for lying, but in the end they would be hugging me, well the girls were. I was outside Athrun's balcony looking at the view trying to find some way to at least tell Athrun. I didn't want him knowing this truth from someone else like last time.

The night was quite chilly late January actually and here I was in a long sleeved shirt and pajama bottoms outside.

I felt something warm wrap around my after a while and I knew who was the culprit of the sweet deed.

"You're hiding something," he whispered into my ear, "And if you stay out here any longer, you're going to get a cold."

I turned around biting my tongue.

"Let's go inside then," I said and went and sat on the bed.

He seemed a bit concerned at my sudden behavior and sat beside me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked after a while or silence.

"Yes," I spoke out truthfully and grabbed my knees to my chest on his bed and face him, "There is something wrong."

I could feel his growing concern, it wasn't everyday I would let out a problem. Next thing I knew was that I was on his lap.

"What happened?" he asked pulling my closer to him.

I let out a shaky breath and said, "Well, you see there was a reason I didn't tell you about not killing my father earlier."

"Yeah I was going to ask you about that," he said.

"Umm the thing is…I umm…" I struggled out, "You know my uncle did everything in his power to hurt me right?"

"Yes," he growled out a bit, "But, don't worry about him he's in jail, and I'll make sure he stays there okay."

"I know, but he isn't finished with me yet," I mumbled.

"I don't get it," he said.

I breathed out and into chest I said, "Athrun I'm dying."

"My kidneys are barely hanging on, and it won't be long be they die out and explode spreading there poison to the rest of my body, and my uncle did this, to make sure I die, even though he's in jail," I said finally crying and breaking off the guilt that was eating me away.

* * *

haha I'm dying, well it can't be anymore simpler eh?

Anyways next chapter there will me some rage

And i'm starting to re-think about the whole 25 chapters, it might be a bit longer, not much, but a bit like one chapter? Well, we'll see won't we i'll just go with the flow, i'm telling you all now next week you most liekly will get many updates ok

Well till then

till next time

Samera


	23. Another Blow

Hello people

Story yeah...it's going to be most likely longer than 25 chapters, And yes don't kill me i added the twist

Well i don't have much to say, but i was going to update earlier, but time was not with me, but it happened today so it's all good right

Thanks for the many reviews you all gave and my now that i think about it THANK YOU EVERYONE YOU READS MY STORY. Reviews are nice, but It's odd how i forgot about the people who most important take their time and read my story. It's nice to know that the stories i write are good enough for people to read.

Anyways enough about that

I'm sorry I'm sorry but i love adding twist

Well Gundam Seed Destiny finally came out in English, and let me tell you after i watched the Japanese verious with english subtitles, i cried at the translation and voice that came out in the english one. Now i understand why people hate watching English anime, It's soo clean in a way and hell STELLAR's voice made me turn off the TV!! It was so not her!! The only person's i thought was a bit normal was Auel but that's about it

Anyways enough of my release i needed to get that out

Here chapter...24? 23? I think we are on chapter 23 right...i'll figure it out later

Read and Review(if you have the time to) and most of all

DON'T KILL ME AFTER READING THIS

ENJOY!!

* * *

I felt Athrun's grip fall off me so suddenly, I thought he fell off the bed. I turned and tried to find any courage to look in to his eyes to see what expression they had, and I managed to. They were annulled and in shock.

"What?" he chocked out after a moment.

"I…wanted to tell you all, but…I didn't want you guys to get hurt, so I thought that if I kept this away from you, and made you all hate me, you wouldn't have to miss me and move on without having any problems," I said and by now I was crying.

I watched him let out a ragged breath and but stood stiff during the middle of my explanation. He gave me sort of an angered look and gripped my arm shoving me close to him. I tripped and my reflexes made me grab onto his neck, and my face stuffed in his chest.

"Cagalli," he growled out, "Seriously sometimes I wonder how I put up with you."

"Why do you put up with me?" I asked moving my hands down resting on his chest.

He let out a breath, "Because you never do anything wrong. You're always looking out for everyone, and I might have even started to hate you if you had kept this secret till the very end."

"I was going to," I whispered

"Yeah, I know," he said, "But at least I know you trust me…even if it is a little bit."

"Athrun," I said gripping his shirt and moving back and glaring into his eyes, "You know I trust you with my life."

"No I don't know, do you?" He asked looking at me with a force to which I looked away.

"See," he said, "I know you're not telling me the whole story."

My grip on his shirt was gone and I whispered, "How do you know me so well?"

"You gave me a chance to get to know you," he said.

"Athrun," I groaned, "Promise me that you won't do it."

"Won't do what?" he asked curious now, but I could clearly see that after hearing such a statement that this was important.

"Just promise me," I said.

"Cagalli do you trust me?" he asked, "Do you trust me with your life…tell me honestly."

I could already feel defeat and said, "Yes unfortunately I do."

"Then tell me clearly what's wrong?" he said

"You know that my kidneys are failing right?" I said.

"Yes," he let out slowly and I could see the light bulb click in his head.

"Yes I will Cagalli," he said strongly

"No you won't Athrun," I said

"Cagalli this is a losing battle, how long are they going to hold up for?" he said referring to my dying organs.

"By my birthday I'll be long gone," I said.

"Father knows some good doctors, you'll be okay," he said softly.

"Athrun you know there is only one way to fix this, and I'm sorry to say, but I'm not risking your life," I hissed angrily.

I heard him sigh, "Too late, it's not my fault I love you."

I froze when I heard him say that.

"What?" I said shocked.

He seemed to realize what he said and smiled widely.

"What Cagalli, don't tell me you hadn't realized until now," he said.

I blushed into a deep red which couldn't be really seen in the dark room.

"I-uh…well it'-s not that…," I struggled out for some explanation and I could felt Athrun roll his eyes and he and pulled me close and kissed me softly.

When we parted and I didn't know what I was feeling? I was happy, embarrassed, sad, angry and trying to think of something to say. I looked up at his face which was smirking a bit at my flustered form. I crossed my arms and turned around kind of angry and but mostly embarrassed.

"You know most girls love hearing their boyfriends confess there undying love for them, and here you are angry with me," he said chuckling.

What did I do to reply to his teasing? If you guessed Option A which is turning around and kissing Athrun…you're wrong. If you chose Option B which is turning around stepping on his foot and walking out angrily from the room…you're right.

"Jerk," I yelled and went to my room slammed the door softly if you could and jump onto my bed seething in fury. It wasn't my fault he confessed totally by surprise.

Now I wondered how strange the situation was. Here I was just telling him about my problem, and now here I was sitting on my bed after Athrun professes his love. Well you couldn't call that a profession of love. I mean he said while we were fighting about him giving me his kidney.

We were definitely an odd couple.

I heard the door to my room open and you could see sparks light up in my eyes. I took a pillow ready to attack whoever entered, even though I knew it was Athrun.

"Cagalli," he voice wondering if I was sleeping, since he couldn't really see in the pitch black room tomorrow.

I snuck off to the side of my bed and hunched down evilly, hearing his footsteps approach my bed. I heard him sit down and say, "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, I might have surprised you totally, but Cagalli I really meant what I said. I really do love you from the bottom of my heart, and probably have ever since I first laid my eyes on you those many months ago. You have no idea how much you mean to Cagalli. This might sound sappy, but you really are my sun and my soul, and I don't know where I would be without you Cagalli, so please you've done so much for me, let me at least do this. Will you Cagalli?"

Well there went my pillow attack I thought stuffing my face into the pillow with tears streaming down my face. Why does he always say or do something to stop my plans.

"Cagalli?" Athrun said and I heard him feel around the bed and sigh, "Oh great I was talking to myself all along."

Now I was smiling and I stood up and smacked Athrun lightly on the head with the pillow and said, "You idiot."

I was pulled down onto my bed where Athrun now lay and melted into him.

"I love you too," I whispered into his ear.

"I'll accept your words only if you let me give you my kidney. I'm perfectly healthy Cagalli, and nothing will happen. I promise," He murmured.

"I hope so," I whispered my eyes slowly closing and the next thing I knew was that I was fast asleep, dreaming of future this time. Maybe Athrun was right, maybe there would be a future, but boy if Athrun put himself in danger in any way I'd kill him…well not literally.

"Moof," I said out and turned half conscious from the blissful sleep I had last night. I had the most wonderful dream. Athrun said that he loved me! Can you believe that?

"Cagalli," I heard a voice groaned out, "Stop moving so much."

"Don't tell me what to do, you're ruining my good dream," I said snuggling into whatever warm thing that was near me. Ahh! The goodness of warmth coming out of a heat pillow.

"What was this good dream about?" the voice continued.

I felt something warm on my neck, and I let out a small moan and said, "It was about this boy."

I felt the male's mouth stiffen a bit and I knew he was smirking.

"What boy?" he pondered.

"Just the guy I really love," I said softly.

"What is this guy's name," the voice said and I felt the heat pillow move away slightly.

"Noo! Heat pillow don't go away," I yelled out tugging my heat pillow back.

"I've been reduced to a thing now?" the voice amusingly let out, but moved back to where he was.

"Mmm so warm," I mumbled, "His name is Athrun why?"

"I see, just curious to know. I'm honoured to know that you dream of me," the voice said.

"Hmmm?" I said slipping an eye open and looked up at my heat pillow which was actually a man…Athrun to be precise, "Oh it's you."

"I feel so loved," he said grinning.

"You are much loved," I said smiling, stretching out, "I had such a good dream."

"What was it about?" he asked.

"Just you…" I started but closed my mouth, why would I tell Athrun that he said he loved me? Now that I mentioned it the dream felt so real.

"Me?" he asked urging me to go on.

"Did you tell me anything yesterday?" I asked.

"I told you many things Cagalli," he said snuggling his head in my hair.

"Oh," I said disheartened.

"But if you mean if I told you that I loved you then yes I did tell you something yesterday," he mumbled, "Your hair smells good."

"I just use whatever shampoo is in the washroom," I said, "I think we should get up now Athrun, I want you checked by a doctor in front of me, and if you dare hide anything from me, I'll hurt you."

"Sure, even though I already know that nothing's wrong with me, but out of curiosity why haven't you asked Kira, he's probably the best candidate for this transplant," he said pulling me away.

"I don't know if my uncle lied to me this time or not, but apparently Kira needs both of his kidneys, he never told me in detail what was wrong with him," I said.

"We'll ask him then," he said slipping off the bed, and I happily lay on the warmth he left upon it.

I felt him brush an arm on my cheek and he said, "You should get up to, we have a big day ahead."

"We do?" I asked curiously popping both of my eyes open.

"Yes, first of all you have to tell everyone about this little problem of your and we have to fix an appointment for you as soon as possible, and get cure you of this problem as fast as we can so it doesn't spread, and three you have an uncle to meet," he said.

"Don't we have school today?" I asked

"Long weekend so no," he said

**(A/N: Uhh Guys, can we please pretend it's late February, early March? Because me calendar set ups are totally wrong hehe, sorry about all that I'll fix the last chapter and make it so that instead of telling him that night, she told him about a month later k?)**

"Hmm okay, I want to sleep some more though," I said closely my eyes strange enough. I usually would never go to sleep if I had already woken up.

"Cagalli," I heard him voice out my name, but I was already asleep.

**Athrun POV**

I did notice how strange it was for Cagalli to fall asleep so suddenly, but let her sleep anyways, I guessed that she was very tired.

I still couldn't believe that after everything we were together, but to tell you all the truth I am scared about Cagalli's health, and if I could right now, she'd be in the operation room currently in the process of taking my kidney or kidneys if she needed them. I'd do anything for her really, and something as small as an organ was nothing, and I really couldn't wait for this ordeal to end and for Cagalli and I to start our life where there would be no evil and crazy uncle after our lives.

"Have a nice nap," I whispered softly, and kissed her temple and tucked her snuggly in the blanket and left to take a shower in my room. I actually rushed because I wanted to go back to Cagalli quickly and check if she was alright. After hearing about her disease I was more anxious in making sure that she was okay.

"Athrun," I heard my mother call out as I was walking to Cagalli's room.

"Good morning mom," I said to her and gave her a hug.

"Good morning to you too, what's with the rush?" she asked smiling brightly.

"Just going to see Cagalli, she told me something quite unfortunate," I said with a frown making her attentive immediately.

"What happened?" she asked

I told her to sit down and explained everything which took a while and she listened intently.

"So you want to give her your kidney, Athrun you probably don't realize this but you can't randomly give your kidney away, there are many risks and most of all you future health will be affected, I don't think you'll be able to play soccer anymore living with one kidney, if it gets damaged with all the shoving and ruff play you go through in the game, your coach and doctor will ban you from playing. You won't be able to play as well and the chances of you getting into the team will be close to impossible if they learn of you health risks with a kidney. And Athrun you know that the sport means the world to you," she said strongly, "Being your mother I personally don't think you should go through this, but I know how much you love Cagalli, and all I can say is that this is choice is yours and only you an make the decision, because my choice is selfish. What matters the most is what you think means the most to you?"

"Mother," I said softly knowing my decision already, "You already know my decision right."

"Yes Athrun I do," she replied.

"Does father know any good doctors?" I asked

"Yeah, there is one of your father's close friend you specializes in transplant, I'll ask him to set up an appointment for today if he can," she said solemnly.

Really my mother has only been a few times in her life, when her mother died, when my father and she were separated for a month and now. And I had never seem her frown once before in my life, besides when I bleeding in the knee when I was 3. It was strange how one can remember the depressing moments of the past so well.

She stood up and left quickly, and I could feel the tears already sprouting from her eyes.

"Athrun Zala," I heard a growl erupt from behind me, and I looked back to see my girlfriend standing there her hair wet from a recent shower and did I mention she looked angry…really angry…this wasn't going to end well.

**Cagalli's POV**

How dare he? How fcking dare he even try and hide that fact from me.

"How much did you hear?" he asked

"No Athrun, I will die before I let you give me your kidney. Of all bloody things in the world, Athrun what about your dream?! Soccer has been a life long of dream for you and you're so close to reaching to the team you've always wanted to play for. There is no way I'm letting you throw away those many years you've pushed yourself to becoming at the sport you breathe," I said walking up to him.

"Cagalli, you know I'd choose you before a simple thing like kicking a ball any day," he said.

"You…you…JERK!" I blurted out heaving and stomped and left the house, furious.

I bumped into a person and looked you to a scared Kira after he sees my fury.

"YOU'RE A JERK TOO!" I yelled poking him emphasizing each word and left in shorts and tank top, since I was not expecting to leave the house so suddenly, oh and I was wearing fuzzy bunny slippers as well. I didn't even realize that I was crying. I cried past Stellar and a sleepy Shinn who woke up after my running.

Well at least I got my morning exercise I realized when I reached the beach and I fell on my knees in sadness. What a situation life had put me in. If I knew that Athrun would do something like this and basically throw his dream, I'd never tell him.

"Cagalli," I heard Athrun speak out from behind.

"No Athrun, please don't do this to me. I don't know if I'll live knowing that I destroyed you chances to be part of the soccer team you've been a fan since you were a baby. Don't you remember all the times you said 'I'll be one of them one day and it would the best thing that would happen to you,'" I said.

"It would only be the second best thing; you probably forgot that word, because being a part of there would never compete to the day I meet you, soccer would lose by a mile compared to you. Soccer may be a life long dream of mine, you're my life and how can anyone live without their soul, heart and life Cagalli you tell me?" he said

"Athrun why do you make everything so hard?" I said sobbing from his sweet words.

"Because I love you Cagalli, and I need you with me," he said, "Now let's go home. You're going to freeze at this rate."

I unconsciously shivered at the mention of the cold.

"It's a good thing I brought your coat," he said slipping it on me.

"Thank you Athrun," I said getting up

"Good let's start walking then, it's a bit of a walk till we reach home," he said holding me hand.

"Okay," I said feeling a bit upset in the abdomen.

He tugged me forward. We started walking and I was feeling worse and worse. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I fell clutching my stomach in pain, while we were crossing an empty road.

"Oh god I don't feel so good," I moaned feeling something come up my throat.

"Cagalli," Athrun said hysterically rubbing my back, "I'm calling for help okay, here let me help you up."

He lifted me up so that I looked behind his shoulder, and I'm telling you now I DID NOT LIKE WHAT I SAW!!

"Let me down!" I shrieked moving crazily off him.

He did quickly and heard the many people yell at us to move, and in that moment I thought my world ended. Not only did I fall on the ground when I force pushed me away, but it turned out that Athrun moved me out of the way from the car that didn't stop it's break on time, but instead of it hitting me as I intended it to, Athrun was currently sprawled on the ground bleeding heavily and I stood there staring in shock.

"Athrun," I chocked out and only crawled to his lifeless body. I heard an explosion as well but only covered Athrun from the shard of glass that were rocketed our way.

I heard my name gurgled by the blood that was in Athrun mouth and that only triggered my tears, while I was crying for help.

"No Athrun, don't leave me I'm begging you hold on a little longer, help is coming. I'll even let you give me your stupid kidney, just make it through," I cried out.

He could only smile and said, "Are you okay?"

"You idiot of course I'm okay you're the one hit by a car I should be saying that," I said.

"If I don't make it Cagalli," he said in a cracked voice, "Use my kidneys ok promise."

"Who that hell cares about my kidneys ATHRUN!! You have to make it through and if you don't than I'll be with you even faster," I said

"Promise me Cagalli, just this once," he said softly.

"I-I promise okay, but stay awake a little longer Athrun," I said as the ambulance finally came.

"I love you Cagalli," he said closing his eyes slowly

"I love you too," I whispered at the paramedics took him away and then I felt something break inside and my world went black too.

* * *

Hi...are there any knives or guns targetted at me yet??

hehe

uhh yes Athrun got hit by a car

I was planning that for a long time, but didn't know if i was actually going to do it

Well Cagalli and Athrun are no both going to be in the hospital, All i can say it

One PERSON WILL DIE

or is already dead??

Something like that

I've already said who's died, if you can read between the lines you should figure it out

Though trust me i doubt most of you will, i clued it in another chapter but all shall be explained in chapter...crap what chapter are we on!! hmmm let me check...ok we are one chapter 23...well chapter 24 here i come and write away

till next time

Samera ...you all won't kill me right??


	24. Going Home

Hey EVERYONE!!

Yes don't you all love getting death warnings

Don't worry i will not listen you any one of you

SOMEONE IS DEAD SOMEONE IS DEAD!!

Can you guess who?

ATHRUN...Cagalli...a third guy???

Well all shall be told in this chapter

Anyways don't want to delay so

Enjoy!!

* * *

Everything was buzzing when I woke up; actually I think I was half awake. All I could hear were the voices around me and a few of the phrases like, "How is he doing?"

"Oh sir he died a few moments ago, internal bleeding, and stroke."

"What about this girl?"

"Her kidney exploded, she's being prepped up for surgery right now, but the acids are spreading fast."

"Well than quick up, who's the donor going to be?"

"We have a couple people prepared but I believe the man who recently died, his blood type is the same."

"We'll use his then, unless someone else is ready."

As I heard there voices leave out and my paralyzed body motionless on the best, the only thing I could do was cry as I heard people come in.

"Cagalli, it's a good things your awake we have to tell you something," Lacus said entering the room.

"No," I moaned out of chocked sob, "I don't want to hear it, just go away!"

"Please Cagalli this is important, Athrun he-," she started

"I already know what happened to him, now will you please leave me in my misery," I said cutting her off.

She was quiet for a moment and the said, "It'll be alright Cagalli."

I stared at her but heard the nurse interrupt

"Miss, you have to leave, she's needs to go into the operation room quickly," the nurse said

Lacus stood up and said, "Stay alive Cagalli, there are people waiting for you."

As the nurse put the anesthetic in I whispered one last thing, "But they won't be Athrun."

_I'll be with you soon Athrun I promise_

In my own dream world everything was dark and empty, I felt something cut through my abdomen and from there everything went blank. I did know what to think.

I woke up as they were stitching my huge cut, and I saw all there bloody hands and tried faces. I realized in that moment that I did not die and I wondered why god was against taking my life away. What did I have left anymore?

All I could feel was the missing in my heart and for some reason I felt uneasy, like there was something wrong or unclear.

With that thought me world went blank again.

I didn't know how long time had passed and I seriously didn't care. Tears could not come out, and I felt still and motionless. When my eyes opened I was in a white and lonely room, with flower and greeting surrounding me, but it wasn't enough.

Why did he leave me? How could he leave me? It didn't make sense. Athrun was strong he should have pulled through this. He was suppose to be sitting right there holding my hand until I woke up, but he wasn't.

All these thoughts made me hurt even more as a nurse came in and saw my awaken form and ran to tell the doctor. I felt weak and in pain, and worst of all I couldn't get up and run away.

I heard the doctor come in and he asked me how I was doing, but I could give him no response. I didn't want to talk to anyone, or see anyone. He tried again and with that I finally found some tears and I cried.

He checked all my stats and tried to calm me down the best he could, but nothing helped all it did was made me cry even longer. He was gone! Athrun was gone and he was never going to come back. And most of all he didn't say goodbye. Of all things why didn't he do that?

I lay there on the bed as my friends and family came in at once and saw my blank and void face.

Kira walked up and hugged me and said, "You should be happy Cagalli, you're alive and everything's fine."

With what he said I cried even harder and said, "How can I ever be happy? He's gone Kira and he's never going to come back. Why didn't I die? I'm supposed to be with him, not sitting here with his stupid kidneys crying over him."

"Don't say that Cagalli. It's a good thing he's far away from you all he ever caused you was pain," Kira said.

"How can you say that, when all he did was love me Kira," I retorted

That made everyone in the room freeze and Kira let lose and said, "Your uncle loved you?"

Now that made me even more confused and I sniffed, "No, my uncle was a lying bastard, why are you mentioning him of all things he's rotting in jail right?"

"No Cagalli, your uncle was the one you hit Athrun with his car," he said

"B-but how?" I spluttered out.

"Kisaka's still trying to figure that out, but after he hit Athrun his car smashed into a tree and exploded," he replied.

"So…he's dead?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes Cagalli, he died as soon as he got to the hospital," Lacus said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What were you trying to tell me then Lacus?" I asked

"That Athrun told me to tell you about your uncle," she replied.

"Thank god that evil bastard is dead," I murmured, "But wait who kidney do I have, because if I have his, I swear I cut open my stomach and take it out, I'm not keeping it."

Everyone grimaced a bit and Luna said, "You don't have that uncle's kidney, but you have your other uncle's kidney."

"I don't even know the guy and you gave me his kidney. I mean he probably doesn't even know me how did you get him to?" I asked

"Actually he did it himself," she said

"But how did he know?" I asked

"Kisaka told him and he knew about you before he met you in the hospital, he just didn't tell you," Kira said

I nodded, "So how am I health wise?"

"You'll make it, we are just waiting to see your body has accepted the organ or not, but the doctor said that so far the kidney is working well. But Cagalli, you gave us all a scare and especially Athrun, when you were in the operating room do you even remember what that uncle of your injected into you?" he asked, "You had a lot of chemicals and drugs that did who knows what kind of damage in your body, but luckily we got you to do a blood transfusion and that cleaned out most of it."

At the mention of Athrun I cried and lay back sobbing which made everyone's concern grow.

"Please don't tell me he's gone. I love him so much, he can't leave me," I sobbed out.

"Cagalli calm down," Stellar said, "Athrun's not gone. Actually he's been dying to be healthy enough so he could get up and see you."

I only cried out more tears this time…tears of joy and let out a laugh as well. Athrun…was…okay.

"He's okay," I said out slowly, "Nothing's wrong with him right?"

"Yes Cagalli he's doing great, but hearing about your progress was the only damage given to him. We had to tie him to the bed, because he was so stubborn on seeing you," Meyrin said smiling.

"Oh man, I thought he was dead all along," I said laughing, "I'm going kill whoever told me that he was dead."

"What did he say?" Kira asked

"That a boy was dead, and I thought the driver had died from before. The only logical person I thought about was Athrun," I let out embarrassed.

"Well it's a good thing we told you before you did anything rash," Dearka said laughing.

"Yeah it's a good thing. Can I see him?" I asked

"I don't know Cagalli," Kira said, "Doctor ordered full bed rest for you."

"Please Kira; I just need to see him. Do you have any idea how hurt I was thinking all this time that Athrun was gone?" I said.

"Okay fine," he said, "I'll go get you a wheelchair."

After many attempts, I was finally being rolled to Athrun's room. From Kira I heard that Athrun had internal bleeding, and that two of his ribs were broken and he dislocated his wrist a bit. He was in a comma for three days, luckily and he came out of the ICU a week ago.

A frown was held on my face all the way through. What was that idiot thinking about when he decided to take that car for me?

I wheeled in the room which was also surrounded by flowers and cards and many balloons, but the thing I found the cutest was the sleeping Athrun who seemed to have annoyance written clearly on his face.

"I think he just fell asleep, and the nurse took all his restraints because the doctor was going to permit Athrun to meet you the next time he went to sleep," Kira whispered softly.

"I'll just sit there if you don't mind Kira," I said as he wheeled me beside Athrun.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked

"Sure, I'll ring you if I need anything."

"Sure Cagalli," he said, "Just make sure you don't try to kill him."

"I'll try," I said smiling as he left

I let out a breath and held my head in my hand while my elbows rest on Athrun's bed. I was quite interesting watching Athrun sleep, and I could see that he was very tired and was planning on sleeping for a while.

"You do too much Athrun," I whispered, "You didn't give me your kidney, but you did something even more stupid."

"I wonder sometime how I can stand you and big heart Athrun," I said softly

"I was so scared Athrun, when you were bleeding Athrun, and I wanted to die instantly and be with you, when I heard and thought that you had died and left me here alone without you being here by my side. And I wonder now what you would have gone through and I understand now why you'd easily risk everything for me Athrun. Love can be great, but it can be really stupid don't you think?" I said

"Now you get better okay, I'll be right here waiting for you to get up okay," I said laying my head on my crossed arm and slept soundly, at peace after a long time.

I had a neck cramp when I woke up again. I stretched out and yawned, and realized that I was still on my wheelchair. I place both my hand on the bed and got up with the support a bit wobbly because I hadn't stood up for about a week for sure.

After regaining some balance I stretched fully which became a mistake because I fell on Athrun's legs.

"Oww," I moaned out, "Why do you have such hard legs Athrun?"

I clutched my stomach a bit and heard my name called out and I met Athrun emerald eyes that were staring back at me.

"Am I dreaming again?" he asked

I blinked at him and there I went again with the stupid tears and cried in happiness when I saw that he was awake.

I sat back on my wheelchair just absorbing that reality of the fact that he was awake and talking to me. I felt him grasp my hand and I heard him apologize.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, please stop crying. I don't even know what I did wrong?" he said flustered.

I looked up and him and for the first time I shut him up by kissing him.

Yes he was shocked at first, be he replied happily might I add. He pulled me close to him, and I was trying not to fall. I broke away and said, "I'm so happy you're awake."

"Yeah me too, though I totally did not expect you to be here. But are you okay? You're not in any pain right?" he asked noticing the pain I felt when I fell on him.

"I'm great," I said, "But I was so worried about you. Those idiots told me you died and I was actually waiting to die when I was going through surgery."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head on his shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere Cagalli," he said

"That's good to know," I said

"Though you gave me quite the scare," Athrun mumbled looking around, "At least I don't have to pester anyone anymore to see you."

"Yes I heard all about it. Restraining orders and you don't seem to go well together," I laughed.

He chuckled and said, "Well it's not my fault I needed to see that you were okay. I mean sitting here and minding my own business is something, but when I hear random doctor yell out that your heart goes out or that they were losing you, or you weren't breathing properly, it's only the proper thing to do to try and get to you."

"Athrun," I voiced out, "I'm sorry."

His ears perked up and he said, "What for?"

"It's just if I told you earlier about the car, you wouldn't be here right now like this," I said softly.

"Please don't go on a guilt trip Cagalli, it wasn't your fault, and the person at fault it down in hell, so everything fine. Look on the bright side. You have a healthy kidney that is not mine, I'm and still able to play soccer…so we both win," he said, "And just think in a week or two, you won't be complaining about kidneys anymore, you'll whining about the loads of homework you'll be getting like your supposed to."

I laughed and said, "So it's all going to be okay?"

"Everything's going to be okay. It's all over and done now Cagalli. Your uncle is officially gone and you should end that chapter with him in your life and start a new one with me and your family and friends," he said softly.

"I can't wait," I said, "But if you dare take another car for me again I will kill you myself."

"I'll be waiting," he said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked

"Much better than before, I felt like I was hit by a truck earlier," he said.

"Close a car, how are your ribs," I said touching his bandage chest lightly

"They're fine. When are you getting discharged?" he asked

"I don't know," I said shrugging, "I never asked."

"I'm out in two day, spend the weekend at home and should be to school back on Monday, you and I have a lot of catching up to do," he said.

"Oh great," I said turning around and sitting on his lap, I was about to lean back, but stopped myself.

"It's okay," he said and pulled me close to him.

"Won't they hurt?" I asked

"Cagalli I've had plenty of time to heal, you on the other hand haven't. You probably don't realize but we've been in the hospital for almost two weeks," he said

"Two weeks!" I said, "I didn't realize I was out for that long."

"Yeah with all that stuff going on, you probably didn't even realize that Kira had to give you his kidney as well so you body could clean its own blood perfectly," he said.

"I didn't know about that, why didn't Kira tell me?" I asked, "And what if he doesn't know about his own kidney problem."

"Cagalli calm down, first of all Kira doesn't have a kidney problem and two he probably forgot in the rush of you waking up," he said, "I couldn't give you my own because of my internal bleeding."

"Oh good," I said relaxing, "does this mean I have two different kidneys?"

"Yes, since they were close by blood and DNA, your body accepted them both," he said softly into my ear making me shiver. I think that triggered something, because soon me were making out even in the gloomy hospital.

"I'm tired," I said yawning fiddling with Athrun hair as he nipped my neck, "Sheesh will you leave my neck alone for a while, and give some attention to me," trying to stop a moan from coming out, but that didn't happen

Athrun kissed it for the last time and said, "Sorry I can't get enough of your neck, and it's not like you don't enjoy it."

"Shut up," I said tugging his hair.

"That hurts you know," he said clearly showing he wasn't affected at all and I crossed my arms and got off him and sat down on my wheelchair.

"If you don't behave, I'm going back to my room," I said threatening

Let's just say he was being a good boy afterwards.

Time passed by in the hospital and I met my father's other brother and I got along with him much better than I did with Daniel. His name was Joshua Manes and apparently he was part of the Doctor without Borders and went around the world to countries in need and helped out with the injured. I liked it when he told me the stories of his travel and we just clicked. This was what an uncle was supposed to be like.

He knew about me and according to court order from Daniel he was not allowed to see me because Daniel was supposedly my guardian. After hearing about my father death he rushed to figure everything out and find me, but by the time he arrived I was already with Daniel. He told me all about when I was child and said that because he was always traveling he'd never get a chance to see me. He told me how much I grew and was proud to be my uncle.

"If Uzumi was alive to see you right now, he'd be the most proud father in the world. He's been a great dad to you," he told me and that made me tear a bit.

He offered me to stay at his place, but I decline saying I wanted to stay with Athrun, and he didn't mind at all and so didn't his parent. My uncle hugged me and said, "I'll try and make up lost time okay."

I nodded as he left giving me a present and said, "Your father told me to give it you if he were to ever pass away earlier than expected."

I held the package in my hand and he said, "Open it on your birthday Cagalli, but I thought about giving it to you now, just incase."

"Thank you," I said as he left. This uncle was a nice guy.

"Well time to go home everyone," Lenore announced smiling.

It was true what they said, 'There really is no place like home.'

* * *

Don't you all love me

the uncle is finally dead!!

I'm sorry people i had to kill him and this was the only scary way to do it

Next chapter shoudl be fun

No more twists people I PROMISE

And plus i have no more chapter to add more chapter

though i could always makes the story longer hmmm

kidding

Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter

till next time

Samera...you can withdraw your weapons now!!


	25. A Normal Life

Allo everyone

not the last chapter, but the ending is getting there

About 3 more or less chapters left

Not much to say cuz i want to sleep becuase it's almost 1am

ok then

Enjoy

Read (in the morning or whenever you have time...unless you want to now) and Review (i don't want you all to waste your sleep by reviewing so review in the morning if you want)

* * *

Time had passed by and the many rain showers indicate that it was the middle of April. I was currently standing in the rain with do umbrella soaked because apparently someone forgot to pick me up from my visit with Julie.

"Honestly, I reminded Luna 50 times today, and look what it brought me," I mumbled and looked around once again. I let out a sigh and said, "I guess walking home it is."

Yes my life had changed so much in the past month. I was back in school, and if I thought surgery was painful, you haven't been in a Grade 12 calculus math class. Not only did it not make much sense, and was freaking boring, but boy did the teachers know how to torture and give you mountains of homework. I trudged into the river of rain, as soon my socks were drenched and you have no idea of uncomfortable having wet socks can be.

Athrun and his soccer team were practicing for final of the championship and their game was at the start of May. Lacus was planning on stage show for the school, and she wanted me to take part in it as well, though I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I would just have to wait until the meeting she planned later on.

I heard my cell ring, and I was about to happily pick it up when a huge truck splashed water on me and the annoyance that was in my eyes was pretty obvious and the words I spat out words that would probably even make Eddie Murphy run away.

I fumed and answered the phone and hissed, "What do you want?"

"Hello to you too," Athrun's voice rung out

"Is this important?" I said.

"Not really, but you're late for dinner," he said, "And I miss you."

I couldn't help but smile and said, "Walking home, I'm about 20 minutes away."

He paused and said, "Wasn't Luna suppose to pick you up like she promised?"

"She forgot, I waited about half an hour for her, called her about 50 millions times, but no sign," I said sighing as my foot went in my deep puddle, "Ahh stupid rain, and stupid puddle."

I heard him chuckling and said, "Right now you're signing your death warrant."

"I'm sorry, you sound so cute when you're angry…I wonder what your face looks like," he said

"Really angry," I said and looked both way and crossed the street quickly.

"You want me to come and save you the misery of walking 20 more minutes?" he asked

"What's the point," I said, "By the time you come, there won't be much distance from me to you house, and I'll wreck your seat."

"Are you so sure about that," he said stopping beside me in his car.

"Nope," I replied happily and said, "My hero."

He laughed and I ended the call and leaned through the open window and said, "Won't your car seat get wet?"

"I'd rather have it get wet, than you getting a cold," he said softly, and I opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Mmm dry and warm," I moaned softly and lay back, and felt Athrun grasp my numb, cold and wet hand.

"I hope you're not too cold," he said, as his car's windshield wipers move from side to side.

"I'm fine Athrun," I said, "I never want to see rain again. What were you doing after school anyways?"

"Since it wasn't raining that much, we practiced outside a bit, and then I had to work on the stage a bit for Lacus' stage show, and I came home to find out that you hadn't arrived like you said you would," he said.

"Yes, do you have any idea as to what Lacus is planning?" I asked

"No," he said and parking in the small underground parking of his mansion.

I sighed and said, "She wants me to do to something, and by the look she had on her face, I don't think I'll like it very much."

"Well last year she did a whole Hawaii thing, where everybody had to dress in their swimsuits and we'd have all these contests and I found if very fun, we had a kick line as well" he said, "She's done something different every year."

"Wow, I can't wait to see what she does this year," I said.

"Yeah she has a very creative mind," he said opening his door and getting out opening my door, though I was capable he was being the gentlemen he was.

I didn't realize how cold I was until I stepped out. The cold basement contrasted the heated car I was in and I shivered slightly. Athrun noticed and wrapped me to his side and I mumbled about his clothes getting wet.

"Cagalli, they are just clothes," he replied, "And they are wet already so what does it matter now?"

For that I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked up the small flight of stair to the living room where Lenore came in with some towel and told us both to go take a shower and change.

Athrun wrapped the towel around me and walked me to my room and left to change himself. I took a nice long hot shower and wore some pajama bottoms and a fitted long sleeved shirt and some fuzzy slippers. I loved being dry and warm.

My book bag was standing beside the door and I frowned remembering all my homework.

I went downstairs and ate some dinner and trudged to Athrun's room with my book bag. I sat down in his small seating area and took out my math and started on it first. Athrun entered a while later, since he was probably helping his mother in the kitchen.

"Hey, how's Julie doing?" he asked sitting down beside me and placing me on his lap, and made sure I wasn't disturbed.

"She woke up last week, and once she started moving around, she'll be back to school by late May," I said checking the answer to my math problem and found out that it was wrong…again, "Oh I give up on math."

Athrun placed a hand on my shoulder and pointed out my mistake, which was the fact that I added instead of subtracting.

"Thanks," I said.

"That's what I'm here for," he said stretching and leaning back on the couch behind him.

"Don't you have any work?" I asked.

"Finished it in class, you could have if you weren't talking to Lacus," he said.

"It's not my fault I'm not as fast or smart in math as you," I let out getting off him and moved my work on the other side of the table. I sat angrily and continued my math…but doing math with an angry mind gives you only wrong answers.

I soon saw a flower on top of my homework, it was a white tulip and I remembered my father once telling me that they meant forgiveness. I picked up the light flower in my hand and turned to an ashamed Athrun. I tilted the flower so a petal touched his nose and he looked up and smiled.

"Forgiven?" he asked cautiously.

"Unfortunately always," I whispered and placed the flower on my lap.

"Good," he said and dipped into kiss, he moved his hands towards my waist, and brought me down completely to his side, letting our bodies contact. I moved a hand towards his side, over his shirt to his shoulder blades to balance myself. I felt tingles in my veins and our soon became passionate. His tongue licked my lower lip, asking permission to enter my mouth. My mouth automatically slipped open and I let out a groan as his tongue touched mine.

Slowly I felt my shirt ridding upward and my common sense wasn't really working. Math homework was left on the table and let's just says... I learned something new that night, after giving Athrun the green sign, and moaning his name many times.

"You okay?" Athrun asked a while later hugging my bare form.

"For the 50th time Athrun yes, isn't it suppose to be natural to hurt the first time?" I said again.

"I know," he said softly kissing my forehead, "You were great."

I flushed a bit and said, "You were too," and fell asleep quickly.

We both woke up to the sounds of the alarm clock, but of course Athrun was off the bed first, while I stuffed my head under the pillow to block the sounds, which eventually turned off.

"Cagalli," I heard a voice let out, "You have to wake up."

"Mmm no sleep," I let out snuggling into the pillow.

"Yes, I know how much you love it, but it's your fault for making love on a school night, do suffer the consequences," he said.

I popped an eye and eventually sat up and stretched. I placed my hand on my lap and immediately frowned.

"What's the matter," Athrun asked placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh Athrun it's horrible," I whined.

"But what happened?" Athrun asked panicking.

"I didn't do my Calculus homework you idiot, now Mr. Le Cresset will give me detention," I said, "Just what I need after such a good night."

"Well then we have to do something about that don't we?" Athrun suggested.

I looked at him confused.

"I did your homework last night no worries," he said.

"Athrun," I said slowly, "I love you SOO much."

"I should hope so," he said, "To do something like that with me last night."

"How long were you awake?" I asked.

"Not long, I just copied my own work, in the best Cagalli writing I could," he said.

"Now I really love you," I said getting up with the bed sheet wrapped around me, "Umm Athrun do you have any clothes of mine?"

He nodded and got me some clothes. After the whole encounter with his mother, he always kept something for me to wear.

"Do you want to shower first?" I asked

"Already went," he said, "You were sleeping."

I nodded kissed him on the lips and said, "It's too bad you didn't wait for me to wake up."

"If I did, not only would my parents most likely find us in an embarrassing situation, but we'd be late for school," Athrun replied as I chucked the sheet to him from the washroom.

I finally did get ready and this time I wasn't faced with Lenore. Athrun was driving us to school and there was luckily no rain in the forecast today…but can you honestly reply on the weather network these days? Though the only weather channel I trusted was the weather guy on Breakfast Television. He had really nice picture thingies.

**(A/N: For all you Canadians who live in the Toronto area and probably know what I'm even talking about, let's pretend this city…whatever its name is has BT too)**

I opened the window and smelled the fresh air. I loved spring morning.

School went by smoothly, I didn't get detention and right now I was on way to Athrun's soccer practice, because I promised him that I'd watch him. According to him, he played better when I was around, and I happily agreed to come to his practice. I went to my locker and placed some textbooks in and a binder. I grabbed my sweater and trudged through the hallways. I heard someone call me out and it was Luna. I gave her the look that clearly indicated how I hadn't forgotten about her little promise.

"Cagalli, I'm so sorry about the ride. Umm I was caught up in my date with Rey," she said with guilt written all over her face. Some things would never change, and Luna was never going to change.

"It's alright," I said, "This goes to show you Luna that your 3 tries are up, and therefore you cannot force me to let you pick me up."

She nodded and said, "Ok I won't from now on. Are you heading to the practice? Lacus said that her meeting was going to be after the practice."

"Yes I promised Athrun I would be there," I said locking my locker and starting walking to the gym.

Soon we arrived to the boy's locker room and Luna said, "Ever been in?"

"No," I said slowly, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well there's a first for everything, and I'm sure Athrun wouldn't mind. Seriously I can't believe you haven't gone in yet," she said pulling me in so quick I didn't have time to protest.

At least it wasn't filthy, I noticed first of all.

It seemed as if Luna had been in here plenty of time and some guys pointed to where Rey was, and I was looking down shutting my eyes, as she led me to where the boys we both knew where.

"Cagalli, don't worry they are all decent," Luna said.

I opened an eye slightly, and let out a breath, and turned to her and said, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Just saving time than waiting for ten minutes for them to come out, and don't worry Cagalli, everybody knows to be good, because of our threatening boyfriends," she said.

"Fine," I said, "Where's Athrun?"

"Changing," Kira said pointing towards an Athrun just slipping on his shirt.

I smiled and walked to him and when he stood up and hugged him from behind and said, "Guess who?"

"Hmm this sounds tuff," he laughed out, "What are you doing in here Cagalli?"

"Luna dragged me, and now I don't mind being dragged at all," I said and let him go.

"Good you should visit often then," he said.

"So I can watch boys change in front of my eyes?" I asked.

He stiffened a bit and said, "Well there's nothing to see before a game, but after one unless you want to watch me change, you don't need to bother visiting."

I laughed at him and heard a bell and a whistle.

"Guess you coach is calling," I said as Athrun kissed me quickly and left, and I followed slowly behind, pulling Luna away from Rey and to the bleacher where the team were doing drills.

The bleachers were dry because they were covered with this huge metal sheet in the shape of an arch.

I did my math in the duration, but I was watching Athrun most of the time, and couldn't help but smile and saw how free and content he was when he was playing the sport.

"Where are we meeting Lacus?" I asked, as the coach whistled signalling practice was over.

"At her house," Luna replied getting up, "You coming?"

"I'll be there, let me pack up first," I said, "You go ahead."

She nodded and left leaving me alone on the bleachers as I saw Athrun wave to me and signalled me to wait by his car. I nodded and he left to clean up and change. I packed up all my books and started walking down the bleachers to the parking lot. I sat on the hood of his car and waited silently as people come of the gym exit slowly and I soon saw my blue haired guy, with went hair running to his car which I was sitting on and said, "Did I make you wait long?"

"No," I replied and said, "But I am late for Lacus' though."

"Well let's quick up then," he replied and unlocked the car and soon we arrive at Lacus', "Call me and I'll pick you up okay?"

I nodded, pecked him on the cheek and went inside. After entering the room all the girls were there sitting patiently.

"Finally Cagalli and I thought you'd never arrive," Shiho said.

"Sorry I promised Athrun to be at his practice," I said sheepishly, "Has Luna arrived yet?"

"No but she already knows what we are doing this year," she replied

"Let me guess…I am the only one who doesn't know," I said.

"Yeah sorry about that here's the thing," Lacus started, "I'm planning a little stage show celebration for the championships that are going to happen in May. Most likely our team is going to win and I have a little surprise for our favourite players."

I nodded and said, "What surprise?"

She smiled brightly and told me.

My eyes widened and I said, "No."

"Oh come Cagalli, for Athrun please," Stellar and basically everyone else pleaded.

"I mean even Shiho agreed," Meyrin said.

I bit my lip a bit and I said, "This is supposed to be a secret right?"

They all nodded.

"You all know that I have zero power of keeping secrets with Athrun," I continued.

"That's why you are going to try extra hard," Stellar said grinning.

"Ok," I let out immediately regretting my acceptance.

"Well let's get started then," Lacus said, "Don't worry Cagalli, Athrun will love it. It's only one time"

"Yes I know, but do I have dance…I mean I can't dance…I'll wreck everything," I said.

"Cagalli have you ever gotten dance lessons?" Shiho asked

"Just ballet when I was 5," I said

"That's good enough than," Lacus said.

"I'm here," Luna said entering, "What did I miss?"

"Just everything," I said leaning back on the couch, "Athrun you better love me for this."

"So let's get started on the first dance then," Lacus said, "We only have two weeks to learn this."

"I have one last question," I said, "Do I have to wear the skimpy costume?"

"Not as skimpy, but yes you will be a bit revealing," Lacus said, "I'll show you the design tomorrow.

"How did you convince Flay?" Stellar asked.

"You know everyone, I can be a very sneaky person," Lacus said laughing.

* * *

Guys i did not read over this chapter once

Excuse all grammer i'll fix it in the morning

Well what's this big surprise?

All will find out next chapter

Actually i don't know what the surprise is myself, i'll think about it during my sleep and write the chapter...26? tomorrow and update hopefully tomorrow as well.

well till next time

Samera...good night world


	26. A Sweet Time

Hey people

Quick chapter

Only about a few more left

I can't believe it's almost going to end.

Well Soccer game this chatper

And people waiting for chapter 2 the sequel for Memories...uhh i'll promise i'll do it after these chapters k, i'm sorry but i really don't like doing two stories at once

Anyways people Enjoy this chapter

Oh yes one more thing...i'm a big fan for happy ending so wiht that thought...you can guess this ending...or i could end this in a very evil way...should i or should i not?? hmmmm... I could do a sequel for this

But any one of you want it??

I have a good idea

Oh crap now i really want to do it!!

I'll see guys because i have such a good idea

Well than Read and Review all...sequel???

* * *

I snuck into the Zala mansion later that evening. Hopefully I would get up to my room, without ever meeting Athrun, because right now I had to still think about something to say to him as an excuse. So far I had gotten to the stairwell and was now sneaking upstairs. I crouched and looked both ways for any sign of my boyfriend and so far found none. I relaxed a bit and stood tall and trudged to my room…or rather I sprinted there. I turned my door handle when I heard, "Cagalli why didn't you call me?"

I visibly froze and said, "Luna wanted to make up for not picking me up and dropped me off home."

I felt him behind me and wrap his arms around me waist, "You seem a bit stiff everything okay?"

I turned to look at him and said, "Everything's fine why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," he said, "So what's Lacus planning on this year?"

"Uhh," I stumbled out, "She didn't really get into the detail, but I think it's a play."

"Ok then, let's talk in your room then," He said, "I missed you today."

'Not until I make up a good excuse Athrun dear,' I thought in my mind.

"Are you okay Cagalli?" Athrun asked, "You seem very flustered."

"Yeah I'm totally fine, but I can't today I want to sleep," I whispered.

"Okay, then do you want to sleep here or in my room?" he asked.

"Umm my room, you go," I said.

"But I want to sleep with you," he said

"Athrun not today," I said, "I have my period."

He stood quiet for a second and said, "So, I only want to sleep near you."

I could basically see the white flag and I said, "But, I'll bother you a lot in your sleep."

"Cagalli it's a Friday, I can sleep in tomorrow," he replied

"Fine," I hissed.

"You sound like you don't want to sleep with me," he mumbled, "If that's the case, just tell me, I'll leave you alone."

Now I felt guilty and I said, "NO no, it's nothing like that, I just don't want to interrupt your sleep, since you were up late last night because of me and my math homework, and you should really get some rest."

He nodded and said, "Fine I guess your right, I'll sleep by myself…alone today."

He was clearly trying to make me to go back on my choice, and I only kissed him good night and said, "Sweet dreams."

I entered my room and shut the door leaning on and back and thought, 'that was close…oh shit I really do have my period.'

Afterwards I was sleeping on my bed thinking for the whole night about a useful excuse and managed to finally get one, now I could lie to Athrun for his own good, and slept peacefully.

These two weeks passed and I was stressing out about what Athrun would think. I mean it isn't everyday you get to basically cheerlead in front of hundreds of people in the city's championship, and in front of Athrun. I had to avoid going to every one of Athrun's practices so I could practice my dance routines. No I still am not a fan of cheerleading, but according to Lacus we were not cheerleading…we were basically inspiring our boys to win the game for us. I was still trying to pinpoint the difference.

I was sitting at Lacus' home as she brought in my costume.

"Lacus I already feel naked just by looking at that thing," I groaned.

"Oh Cagalli stop being a baby, and just wear it," Lacus said handing me the hanger, "And quick up we're going to be late, Athrun's probably needs his good luck charm kiss from you before he heads to the game."

I flushed at what she said, "No I haven't seen him all day…he left for his practice before I even woke up, and he didn't have any classes today and went straight to the game field. I could only manage to call him and that only lasted for a minute."

"Well look on the bright side, you'll be with him all evening, and during each break, all Athrun will want to do is make out with you, after seeing you and such alluring clothes and after watching such wonderful dancing," Mir said coming in.

"You guys make it sound like I'm seducing him. How will he concentrate on the game, if he keeps watching me?" I asked.

"Well if you can catch Athrun eye, I'm sure there'll be plenty of eyes from boys from the other team," Luna said, "Distraction is the key."

"Well, where is this beach for part two of your little surprise?" I asked.

"It's about ten minutes away, we'll pull them there and party all night," Luna said.

"Well I hope I don't mess up," I said getting up.

"Come on Cagalli, you probably the one who's knows each step like second nature," Stellar said.

"Well I hope this works if I don't see that trophy cup in there hands I'll kill you all," I said threateningly.

I went to the washroom and changed.

Now you all want to hear what I was wearing. It was a blue tube top with a circle cut near my stomach that stretched all the way to me back. I was wearing a white skirt…a short white skirt…a really short white shirt…and boot with fur on the leg part.

**(A/N: for all you Bollywood fans if you have watched Dhoom 2 and Aishwariya Ria's Song "Crazy Kia Re" the clothes she was wearing with her hair straight, the black top, and light blue jean skirt, think of that…That's basically what Cagalli's is wearing here and everyone else)**

My hair was up and my bangs falling off randomly. I felt so exposed and I slowly came out to meet screams of my friends. I couldn't help the red tint from coming up on my cheeks.

"Give it break people, I'm already regretting wearing this thing in the first place," I mumbled.

"Come on Cagalli, we are getting late, the game started in 20 minutes and we are 25 minutes away, time for some major speeding," Luna announced, "I'm driving."

Soon I was in the car cry screaming, "I'M GOING TO DIE!!"

Soon about 15 minutes later Luna did a 360 turn and par while I just tried to get out and was the world was spinning everywhere and I fell down on my butt trying to steady myself.

"You crazy, crazy person…I'm never getting in a car with you again," I moaned grabbing my stomach.

"Come on Cagalli, we're late," Mir said grabbing onto one of my arm, and Shiho on the other and pulled me up and to the…shock…the boy's locker room or well the meeting room where all the players meet before going out to a game.

"Seriously people, give me some water before I throw up," I said, "Not only am I suffering from nervousness but that car ride didn't help whatsoever. And I feel naked. Why are we meeting them when this is supposed to me a surprise?"

"Yes, but I just want a peak of them," Mir said.

"You guys are impossible," I said and felt my phone buzz. I looked up at Athrun's name flashing and picked up.

"Hey Athrun," I said slowly.

"Cagalli, where are you? I thought you were going to meet me here?" he asked sadly.

"I'm sorry Athrun, I'm on my way…traffic jam," I said

"Oh…" he let out slowly, "Well I'll see on the field then."

"Yes," I said feeling guilty.

"Ok I have to go then coach is calling," he said

"Fine, I love you, good luck in the game and win for me," I said

He laughed and said, "I will, love you too. Bye."

He hung up and I said, "Ok guys I'm ready."

"Of course you Cagalli, after talking to Mr. Zala," Meyrin said.

"Shut up," I said laughing

**Athrun POV**

I hung up and couldn't help but frown. These past two week, I was Cagalli deprived and I was seriously missing her. She seemed to be hiding something from me and I couldn't seem to get it out of her. Her excuse always seemed to be Lacus' stage show, but that wasn't suppose to happen until the end of this months, so why was she always busy.

"Athrun come on cheer up," Kira said patting my shoulder, "Why the long face?"

I sighed and said, "It's Cagalli, she's been hiding something from me."

"Athrun there is nothing wrong with Cagalli, trust me on this, Lacus and all the other girls have been acting the same. I think they're planning something big that's why," he replied.

"Well that's a relief," I said, "And I though she was keeping something bad from me."

"I don't think any worse can happen to her," Kira said, "Now come on we have a game to win."

"Yeah," I said at the announcer called out our team and we ran out earning a horde of applauds.

The coach told us to warm up and I did and looked around the stadium for any sign of Cagalli. Of all things I just wanted to see her face once and give her kiss. I missed her all day and I just wanted to hold her once before this game of all things. '

I kicked around the soccer ball and felt defeat. There was no chance I'd probably even see Cagalli, until after the game.

I heard the whistle and went to sit down on the side and grabbed some water and drank it when I heard announcement about a special performance. I closed the water bottle, water still in my mouth as music started and out came some very familiar girl.

All the water spluttered out my mouth as I saw Cagalli, and my mouth went open as I gaped at her. Wow did she look good.

She looked at me and winked at me blowing me a kiss and I was still frozen in shock. Well this was some surprise. Soon a smile was on my face as I watched her spin with grace and move like a swan. The smile on her face just made me shine with happiness. She looked beautiful. I watched her as she suddenly moved her hips and that turned me on.

"Man they look fine," one of the players on the other team yelled.

I glared at him and so did all my buddies and we all know that they were going down for looking at our girls.

"Let's get started," Mwu said, "After a small break."

I smiled at they finished spelling out our teams name. I could get used to them cheering for our team all the time.

I looked at Cagalli who had relief written all over her face, as she stuck out her tongue at something Luna said.

She tugged her skirt a bit I couldn't help but laugh.

**Cagalli POV**

"I didn't mess up," I scream, "But I'm never doing this again."

"But Cagalli you were SOO good, look at everyone they love you" Luna said pointing towards the many applauds.

I stuck out my tongue and said, "Well still I felt like I was flashing my underwear at everyone," tugging my skirt.

"You're wearing shorts under I don't think that's possible," Lacus said.

"You're right well I have to go meet my baby," I said laughing.

"You better, of all the reactions Cagalli, his was the most surprise I thought he was going to faint," Shiho said.

I smiled and said, "I'll come back later."

"You have to Cagalli, we have the rest of the game to cheer and those girls to beat," Meyrin said waving.

I turned laughing and walked up to Athrun who had his arms crossed over his chest and was smiling widely.

"Surprise," I said leaning on him, "What did you think?"

"I'll show you," he said kissing me to heaven in front of the whole crowd totally taking me by surprise.

I was trying not to fall, but Athrun grasped my bare back and lifted me up not breaking the kiss to the locker room. I broke away panting for air and said, "Was it that good?"

"It was great, and you most of all looked so good," he said pulling and taking my image in his mind, "Did Lacus put you up to the clothes?"

"Yes," I said, "And I feel naked."

"Not really," he said, "But you definitely got a lot of attention."

"Don't remind me," I said hiding myself in his chest, "I only wore this for you though."

"Now that's a shock," he said.

"Yes, you know I would never wear anything like this," I said.

"I know but it looks good on you," he said.

"Well thanks, now since I put all this effort for you, you better win hat game for me," I said kissing his lips.

"I will for sure now," He said and grabbed my hand bringing me out to the side lines.

"I'll be here than after each cheer," I said, "But I'm never doing this again."

"We'll see about that," he said kissing me one last time and headed to the field.

"My Cagalli, that was one hell of a kiss form lover boy," Luna said, "Anyways let's go supports them."

"Sure," I said as we both jumped and went onto the field.

And this time I danced from my heart and cheered Athrun happily as he played and scored many times. It the middle of the game and Athrun passed Kira the ball to kicked it to Shinn and was about to score when Mr. Daring from the other side shoved Shinn and got the ball. I glared at him and which he noticed and only smirked. I was going to give him a nice painful punch after this. Noticing his distraction Athrun got the ball back from him and passed it to Shinn once more who scored and I now was smirking at the guy who looked angry at me. I rolled my eyes and turned around hearing the whistle. We were leading my two goals and the guy started trudging towards me, but I stood my ground.

"You want something," I asked angrily.

"Yeah stop flirting with me," he said.

I laughed and said, "Have you seen you face, a baboon would run away."

That got him angry and Athrun came up and said, "Why don't you do a favour and stay away from my girl."

"Well Zala tell your slut to keep her mouth shut," he hissed.

I took the opportunity and punch the guy on the nose nice and hard on the nose causing him to bleed and I shook in fury. That felt good. No one was going to call me a slut and get away wiht uncle, evne though my uncel did...but he was dead so who cared.

"Why don't you keep you ugly face away from me," I said and trudged away.

"You okay?" Stellar asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Ugly wanted pay back from me because he was distracted by my glare," I said grinning a bit at the thought.

"Well nice punch, but I think Athrun has taken the liberty to beating him up fully for you," she said giggling as I turned to see giving on last punch to the guy and he ran away with a swollen eye.

I shook my head and walked up to Athrun and said, "Violence is not the answer."

He only laughed and said, "I could say the same no?"

"Well male violence is not the answer, it doesn't count for girls unless it is cat fight," I said.

"Sure my love whatever you say, but I have right as your boyfriend to beat up any male you insults you after your punches," he said

"Fine," I said

"Good," he said and walked with me to the bench and poured water of his head, after sitting down. He must have started to get tired. I took a towel and took the courtesy to dry off his hair a bit and he looked up and me curiously.

"It's getting windy," I said and shivered slightly from the sudden breeze.

He sat up and opened his bag beside me and took out a clean sweater and passed it to me.

"Here, I know you forgot your sweater most likely," he said putting it on my shoulders.

"Thank you," I said pecking his cheek.

The stupid whistle rung again and Athrun ran off as I sat down this round, since I was up and moving my feet for almost half and hour, the other half of the girls were doing their part now.

"Boy that was tiring," Luna said sitting beside me, "And nice punch."

"Thanks," I said laughing, "My feet are killing me."

"Yeah well at least we have the game in the bag, Dearka is a good goalie," She said as Mir sat beside me as well.

"Yeah," Mir said as the wind blew and she said, "Cagalli any room in the sweater for an innocent and cold friend?"

"Plenty," I said and stretched the sweater over so Mir and I was huddled together in the nice warm sweater.

"Hey I feel so left out," Luna said and sat in the middle of us and filling the limit of the sweater.

The game passed and even though we were not cheering all there of us were screaming each time we scored and by the end of the game, not only did we win, but I lost my voice.

The trophy was held high by our team and I could feel the happiness erupting from everyone as Athrun spread his arms out and ran to him and was twirled around.

"Congratulations," Mwu said out, "You deserve this after all the effort you put in for this game and you all have only made me prouder."

Athrun finally put me to the floor and said, "See we won the game, and it's all because of my little good luck charm."

"Yes you did, now go and give you teammates a couple of hugs, I'm happy for you," I said softly.

"Fine," he said, "You want to meet me by the car and make sure you wear the sweater I think it's going to get a bit chilly."

"I will," I said as he ran off, and I went to the bench and grabbed his sweater and put it with my other things as Lacus called me and the rest of the girls to do one last cheer. We did and surprisingly we got an award for it two.

"I'll meet you all at the beach ok?" I said, "Who has my clothes?"

Lacus said she did and told me to meet her inside the hotel so they could change.

"Okay bye for now everyone," I said and went out to the parking lot and realized in that moment that I had no idea where Athrun's car would be.

I let out a breath making my bangs fly up and wrapped the sweater closer and the evening sky was still lighten in the sky.

I looked around and spotted it after a while.

"Aha," I said and ran to the car and took out a key which Athrun gave me and put my stuff in the back and closed the door and turned to meet Athrun changed and giving me another hug.

"You must be happy," I said.

"Very, I got a couple of offers from several major sport universities and one that is connected to that team I told you about," he said

"That's great Athrun," I said smiling brightly, "Where is it?"

At that he frowned and said, "Kind of far."

I didn't want to show my disappointment said, "Come one we'll talk about that later, we have a beach party to go to."

"Beach?" Athrun questioned.

"I have your trunks don't worry," I said opening the drivers seat and pushing him in getting in the passengers myself.

I showed him the direction and in less than ten minutes we arrived.

All I can say is that the evening was very enjoyable.

* * *

I didn't want to do a whole beach scene so i left it there

I hope you liked it people

Sorry about all my grammer for the last chapter i mean i wrote would intsead of words, and a whole bunch of mistake, i didn't fix most of them i think, so in case your all confused you can re read it but i'm telling you no don't waste your time...i think

Come on people i really need to know sequel of not...because i'm leaning towards the sequel.

wait than the story has to be longer

oh shoot

Now i have to think

Anyways till next time

Samera


	27. Birthday Bashes Literally

Hey people,

I don't know what happened i honestly thought i wasn't going to update this week, but i opened up my two sentences of chapter 27 which i wrote about a week ago and forgeting about history and science i wrote the chapter. strange.

Anyways this should be the second last chapter i think

And i thought alot about it and yes there will be sequel, but it'll be just like Memories an happy ending, so for people who don't want to read the sequel don't have to and for people who want to will.

Anyways Cagalli's birthday

Woot woot

Enjoy everyone

* * *

About seventeen days after the soccer game, the day finally arrived when I was finally turned 18 and was still alive. I was woken up at exactly midnight by all my friends and same with Kira as well who slept over and I was more cranky than ecstatic. Who dare shall take the liberty of disrupting my sleep?

"Cagalli," I heard someone as they jumped on my bed.

"Aghh," I moaned and turned over snuggling into my covers, and felt around for Athrun. He wasn't there.

"This is going to be the only day you are officially 18 so get up!" I heard someone yell.

"Mooff, who cares I want to sleep," I mumbled flopping on my stomach and covering the pillows over my head.

I felt my blanket pulled away from me and I literally growled and tugged on it back. I swore at them and said, "What the hell, shouldn't I have a right to sleep on my birthday?"

"Come on Cagalli if you don't get up I'll have to get Athrun," Luna said impatiently.

"I don't care," I mumbled stuffing my head under my nice smelling pillow…I mean Athrun smelling pillow. For a guy his hair smelled nice. It was a very addicting smell.

I heard mumbles, giggles and many sleep disturbing sounds. And I was really to murder them all…until I felt a familiar pair of hand touch my sides lightly as felt a mouth near my ear.

"Cagalli sweetie I really don't want to do this, but it you don't get up right now, I'll be forced to use my secret weapon against you," he mumbled into my sleep.

I sat up quickly and pushed away from him, which resulted with me ungracefully falling off the bed. I felt faint!

The world was spinning and I was rubbing my eyes trying to get them in focus.

"I hate you all," I mumbled sitting up slowly, which ended unsuccessfully so I lay back down. Ahh cold floor was very soothing for my hot head. I could feel the sleep coming and soon the world went black.

"Ahh what a nightmare," I whispered and turned and snuggled to something warm.

"Cagalli," I heard a voice speak softly.

I peak an eye open and saw worried green eyes.

"You know," I slurred out, "I had this really odd dream…I think I fell off my bed?"

"Crap Cagalli (OHH alliteration…I think) you scared the hell out of me, what were you thinking falling asleep after hitting your head, and I wasn't going to kill you know. It was just a joke. And tickling isn't anything so bad that you just jump so high that you fall of the bed. And you know you've been unconscious all through the night and morning. We had your party all ready last night and had plans for the whole day, that why we wanted you up," Athrun said hugging me so hard I thought I skips a breath.

"Athrun," I wheezed out, "suffocating."

He let go and apologized, "Sorry I was just worried."

"Seriously Athrun I fell of the bed, not cliff. I'm not leaving you that fast," I murmured the last part softly.

"I hope so Cagalli," he said holding my close and I leaned on his chest, "Happy birthday by the ways, you have many gifts waiting for you."

I smiled softly and whispered, "You know I love you right?"

"Yes, I do too remember," he said chuckling.

"Good because if you didn't I'd kick your ass," I said grinning.

He laughed and pulled me into a loving kiss. Soon unfortunately I was changed and sitting in the living room with a bunch of annoyed friends.

"Hi everyone," I said cheerfully, "How is your morning, and Happy Birthday Kira."

They all glared except for Lacus though she looked much ticked off.

"I know I love you all too, so what's the plan for today, I feel refreshed even though there is a small bump on my head," I said

Luna sighed and said, "Well we were going to have our party last night so we could get to bed and wake up again and go to the beach and be back for the evening when you had to go and meet Kisaka since your eighteen and stuff, but now I guess we'll still have the party and go to the amusement park or drag racing I guess?" she said

"That sounds great….so where're my presents?" I asked sweetly but grinning evilly.

"All right here," Kira said pushing the many boxes piled up across the room and collapsing on the floor, "What did you all get us rocks?"

I smiled and said, "I should hope not."

"Well than Cagalli, you want to start on the many boxes?" Kira asked as I walked over and he passed me one.

I looked at everyone and said, "This might take a while. What ever happened to group presents?"

"Hey," Mir said, "This is your first birthday with us so as friend we have the right to spoil you…as for Kira well who cares."

Kira glared at them.

I smiled and started opening the many pretty wrapped presents.

One hour later…

"I swear if I have to unwrap another present, I'm going to die," I said holding a photo album from Mir, "What were you all thinking getting me three present from just each of you?!"

"Hey Athrun got you like four," Stellar said

"Athrun's my boyfriend so he has a right, but you all…excluding the girl why did you get me so many things?" I asked accusingly to Shinn, Yzak, Dearka, Rey and Auel.

They all said one thing; that their girlfriends had bought all the gifts on their behalf.

"I'm putting a limit on presents," I said mumbled opening my last gift.

"You'd think people would like getting gifts," Dearka said.

I threw a box at him.

"Violence is not the answer," Shinn said, and I threw a bat at him. (Don't ask where the bat came from….) okay cut that I threw a broom at him, which was full of dust.

"Does anyone else have a comment?" I asked

They all shook their head "no".

I let out a breath and sat on Athrun's lap soundly and leaned back on his chest.

"So now we are done that, where are we going to go?" I asked

"My uncle has a stable about 45 minutes away, so we are going horse-back riding," Shinn said.

"Great," I said recalling my many adverse experiences with the beast.

"Okay then, let's get moving," Athrun said.

"Oh and thank you everyone I love my many…many presents," I said gratefully.

Everyone went in twos and I rushed upstairs to my room and to my closet. I took out a Capri and a Coral solid chiffon design tube top, and some white sneakers and I as I was looking for my socks I stumbled upon a very familiar item.

**Flashback **

_He left giving me a present and said, "Your father told me to give it you if he were to ever pass away earlier than expected."_

_I held the package in my hand and he said, "Open it on your birthday Cagalli, but I thought about giving it to you now, just incase."_

**End of Flashback**

I held the package and kind of shook wondering what could have been inside. Sitting down in a corner I stared at the package. This was really big. I started tearing the wrapping paper and there was a velvet case beneath the paper. I let out a breath and saw a envelope on it and took the letter out from in and let out a tear as I started reading it.

_My darling daughter,_

_If you've gotten this letter it probably means I am in a different world from you Cagalli. When I held you in my arms for the first time I fell in love with your smile. I may not have been your real father, but Cagalli I love you as my own. _

_You had strength and determination that outstood me and the more you grew, the prouder I became to be known as your father. When you'd smile and talk I felt as if our bond was even greater than blood. I believed in miracles when I was given you. _

_You took away my loneliness and brought the sun out on every cloudy day. It would rain when you were sad and a rainbow would peak out you were happy. That was how much love you have in you Cagalli. You loved everybody and everything around you, unless they were bad of course. _

_I want to thank you Cagalli for believing in yourself and making me a better person. You took the good in everyone and made it better, you accepted everyone and really you did deserve the title everyone dubbed you…a Goddess of Victory. And Cagalli I know I'm dying as a happy person, knowing that you are going to the one to take over Orb and make it shine through any darkness because you are light itself. _

_And Cagalli even in your dark moment I want you to never stop believing in yourself and life. You have the sprit to do anything you can and most of all; I want you to be a free person. I'll always be with Cagalli no matter where I am and I'll be watching over you. Make me proud Cagalli, and live your life to the fullest you can okay, promise me that much. I love you very much Cagalli. Take care of yourself and I hope you find someone who will love your pure heart as much I do._

_Love _

_Your father Zumi_

I was sobbing by the as I clutched the letter close to my heart and just poured my tears out reading the words of my father for the last time.

"I love you too father," I strangled out and fell into more fits of tears and I look down on the velvet box, which still need to be open. I opened in slowly and to show a necklace made of white gold and a half a heart of a ruby and I remember my father wearing the other half on many occasions.

"Oh god," I said and cried even more into my hand, after seeing the picture of us on the beach.

I was surprised that no one hand come into my room, because I probably look like a wreck. When I was done my sobbing and left with the tears that were streaming down I uncoordinatedly walked out the closet and trying to get my breathing straight I heard someone calling my name as Stellar came through the door and screamed at my state and I looked up her and suddenly felt a batch of tears come out as she came around and put an arm on me and I sobbed into her shoulder, the letter crumpled in one hand and the box in the other.

"Hey, hey what's wrong," she asked as I heard more footsteps approach and she, "I'm not really good with crying people."

I felt Athrun's touch and I latched onto him immediately and tried to tell him everything which only came out in mumbles and heaves of incoherent words.

Then I stopped crying and shakily gave the letter to him and said, "Father."

He read it over and knew then the whole problem. He hugged me close and said, "He's in a better place Cagalli, and he doesn't blame you for anything."

"I just miss him Athrun," I said softly.

"I didn't even know him Cagalli, but I miss him too," he said making me laugh a bit.

"Jerk," I mumbled kissing his cheek.

"Come on," he said looking at the box in my hand and I took out the necklace and indicated to him to put it on my neck, which he slowly did while kissing me neck, tickling me so the whole process took longer.

"You know Athrun and Cagalli, I'm still here," Stellar said trying hard not to laugh and I blushed, "You can continue whatever you're trying to do," and left the room.

He took my distraction and clipped the necklace on me and said, "there now you have you father close to you."

"Yeah," I said holding the necklace closer.

"Now you might want to wash your face, and then we'll go," he said leading me to the washroom and I quickly washed my face and came out to see Athrun holding out my socks and sneakers.

I put them on quickly and he held my hand as we trudged downstairs and quickly and into the three cars that were waiting. Two went away and Kira and Lacus was waiting in the last one for us. Athrun and I slipped in the back and we speed away after the other two cars.

"Feeling better?" Kira asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I just opened a present from father."

The car was silent for a moment I averted the topic and soon we were engaged in a deep conversation about jellyfish.

The music was playing and soon we arrived at a ranch with greenery all around it. The scenery so far was an A for sure. I stepped out of the car and stretched out as saw the rest of the gang come to us.

"So what do we do now?" I asked

"Umm go get our horses," Auel said.

"Okay," I said slowly grimacing a bit "Is it okay that I pass this activity."

"No you don't Cagalli; how can we let you sit out anything on your birthday?" Meyrin said.

I said, "True, but I don't mind really."

Luna and Shiho rolled their eyes and dragged me to a stable where all the horses seem to intimidate me. I gulped as I look upon the many horses that were ready to throw my off their back. I heard Athrun say, "Now girls you shouldn't be manhandling the birthday girl."

"Are here you to save your sweetheart Athrun?" Luna asked

"In simple form yes," he said chuckling, "And to tell you that Yzak and Rey are calling you."

They let go and Shiho said, "You escape this time Cagalli, but Athrun you better make sure she rides a horse, or I will personally hurt you."

"No worries, I'll personally make sure Cagalli will learn how to ride side saddle by the end of the day, making my eye bulge out.

They left and I said, "You're kidding right. I don't do horses Athrun, they hate me."

"Now Cagalli don't be silly; who could ever hate you?" he asked

My face kind of dropped and spat out, "Well my uncle hated me enough to do what he did."

Athrun's smile dropped as well and he walked up to me and said, "Cagalli we talked about this before, your uncle was a crazy lunatic and is excluded form anything related to feelings so he doesn't count. And Cagalli I'm not asking you to forget because things like that are never forgotten, but remember that he is gone now and in a place where he cannot hurt you anymore or anyone anymore."

"I know Athrun," I whispered, "Just give me time."

"You have the rest of the world in front of you and you can't let your uncle let you forget about the future," he said, "Take your time but remember there are many people who love you and who'd give there life just for your smile."

I nodded and said, "So side saddle, I tried that once and I don't want to you dare let my ride side saddle because I will hurt you."

"Wow two threats in less than ten minutes I'll be grateful if I don't die by the end of the day," he said laughing.

"Don't even think about that Hon, because I'm not letting you leave anytime soon," I said.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "Come one Winter's waiting."

"Winter," I asked

"Your horse," he said simply and pointed toward a gorgeous white stallion.

"She's so pretty," I said walking up to her.

"Yep and she's all yours for the day," he said, "Now let's saddle her up."

I smiled and said, "You know Athrun of all my memories with horse all of them ended up with me being thrown off them."

"Well not this time then," he said and brought some equipment and saddles her up.

Soon I was on the back of Winter and she gently walked with me on her back.

"Ok good Cagalli; remember to squeeze with your lower legs if she starts to stop walking." Athrun said on he brown stallion along me.

I only nodded scared out of my wit.

"Now let's try trotting. It's the same thing as walking expect you squeeze the horse a bit harder but don't suffocate the thing okay?" he said.

"okay," I shook out, as I started bouncing a bit.

"Good Cagalli, now you really have to relax okay, keep the legs relaxed and keep your back soft and relaxed. The more relaxed you are, the less bouncy you will feel," he said, "Make you're your legs don't get tense because the horse will feel you are asking her to go forward faster and this will result in your seat and back becoming tense, making the ride more uncomfortable for you both."

I nodded finally relaxing and started to get the hang of this.

"Ok now how about we try turning," he asked

I smiled and nodded.

"If you want to turn left, gently pull back on the left rein asking the horse to bend his neck to the left. Use your legs at the same time to encourage the horse forwards," he said as I followed his guidance and soon I was turning left.

"And for right it just the opposite, right rein and left leg moved back slightly," he said and I turned right as well.

He taught me how to stop and I was actually riding a horse, and loving it. Winter was such a cooperative horse and I felt connected to her, like she knew what I wanted her to do.

"Wow you must have been the best student I ever had," Athrun said lifting me off the horse and onto solid ground though, I loved being on Winter.

"And you must have been the best teacher I ever had," I said, "And the most good looking if I do say so myself."

"I guess those other teachers were clueless idiots if they couldn't teach you how to ride a horse," he said holding my close.

"This was a great birthday," I said

"Well Kisaka came by earlier he want you to go with him to talk," Athrun said slowly.

"Is he here now?" I asked.

"Yeah waiting by the car," Athrun said.

"Okay then I'll meet him now," I said kissing Athrun for a while, before leaving, "Can you bring Winter back to the stable for me?"

"Sure," Athrun said slowly, and I could see a bit of distraction in him. I'd find out later.

"See you later then," I said letting go of his hands and walked to the front to see Kisaka standing there.

"Good to see you Cagalli, we just have some formalities to fill," he said simply, "Boring paperwork I know, but it's got to be done."

"I understand, but Kisaka we really need to talk about Orb and now," I said seriously.

"I knew this was going to happen soon," he said, "Let's go then."

We drove to the Orb embassy and I made some very bid decisions, which made me have second thoughts about Athrun and me.

* * *

Done second last chapter i hope

Next chapter should be the last if not the next whatever lol

Well next chapter should be exciting no?

Well till next time then

Don't know when that'll be hopefully soon, i'll keep you all update every week, if not than with the last chapter or second last uhh yeah i'm confusing myself now

Samera :)


	28. Not the End

Hey people

Sorry for the long wait

But i did finally finish this long last chapter

There will be a sequel for those who asked for it

And for those who don't want to read a sequel, you'll be happy to know, that the ending of this won't require you to be forced to read the sequel.

Ok then

Enjoy

* * *

I went to the beach afterwards confused and in question. Where was life going to take me now? After talking to Kisaka I told him that I wasn't planning on taking over Orb and did a hard thing and asked him to take care of Orb for a couple of years. He agreed but said he was going to consult be every step of the way and those were the terms and conditions. I was ready to rule Orb, but I was scared. What if I did something wrong? What would happen to Athrun? How would he fit into everything?

Athrun loved soccer and he was going to be busy somewhere else and I was going to be busy at Orb. What would happen to both of us?

I hadn't talk to him much about his university offer and truthfully I didn't want to know his decision. I gripped the sand in frustration even after everything I was back to square one and agasin Iwas afraid of making a decision because they usually hurted me.

The waves soaked my jeans and I lay back on the cool sand since it was almost time for the sun to go down, cool winds were all around. The tide was coming in farther and I didn't realize how much time had passed until I was sprayed by salty water on my face. I sat up and watched as the sun set in front of my eyes and took the first act and got up. Inside I was wondering whether to go home or not.

Letting out a deep sigh I trudged to the car which I used to drive to the beach, even though I was suppose to call Athrun to pick me up. I started the engine and zoomed home.

There was no traffic and I arrived at the Zala manor with ten minutes. I walked through the gate and entered the unlocked door. The coast in the living room was clear and instead of going to my room, my feet automatically on their own accord, arrived in front of the closed door of Athrun's room. My hand shook but I managed to twist the knob and entered reluctantly and came, to find Athrun napping on his sofa with books and pamphlets all around the glass table. I walked quietly towards him and sat down on the fuzzy carpet. There was a book on his chest and I took it off him which caused his eyes to snap open. I was caught by surprise and dropped the book on my foot. Now people this wasn't a light book, you know those huge 30 book encyclopedias, the letter S fell on my poor toes. I swore and held my foot and noticed that I got a little cut, nothing big, but it was still bleeding.

Athrun rubbed his eyes bring his mind to reality and noticed my teary eyes and rushed to see the problem. He rubbed my foot and was softly blowing it, using his shirt to whip off the blood and when I finally settled down he went to get a cream to prevent the redness from bruising. It was cool, but I couldn't stand on that foot at the moment so Athrun lifted me onto the bed.

"Why didn't you call?" he asked.

"I didn't want to bother you and good thing too, I would have woken you up," I said softly.

"I usually don't fall asleep but I since I was up all night yesterday and was only surviving on two hours of sleep, I didn't realize when I fell asleep," he said touching my cheek lightly.

He then lay on my lap since I was sitting up and said, "So what did you and Kisaka talk about?"

I froze and knew there was no point in hiding anything from Athrun and said, "I asked him to take over Orb for a couple of years."

"Why did you do that? You know you're the only person perfect enough to rule Orb," he said looking up at me.

"I…I'm afraid Athrun," I confessed.

"Afraid?" he let out and sat up pulling me into his arms, "Why? I'm always with you, you know."

I bit my lip and said, "What would happen to us Athrun?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't you see Athrun? If I take over Orb and you go to America, we'll be so far away and with everything, I won't get any time for you and you for me," I said gripping him close, "I don't want to lose you."

He was quiet and I knew in my mind that he was concerned as well.

I let out a sigh.

"Athrun anyways, that's why I asked for a couple of years, so I can be with you when you're across the world," I said

"Cagalli," he spoke quietly, "Who told you that I actually accepted?"

I looked at him and said, "No one, but you're going to go Athrun, and don't even think about rejecting that offer, or I'll never talk to you again."

"Cagalli, they have a branch of their university here, I can go here as well, so you should march right back up to Kisaka and tell him that you are ruling Orb," he said.

I felt dumbfounded and stuttered out, "W-what?"

"Yes I accepted the offer a long time ago, and they asked which of their branches they wanted to work. I was shocked like you when they told me about the many branches they have of their university, so don't worry about us we'll always be together," he said softly.

I was grinning and hugged him, "I love you."

"Me too, forever and always," he replied kissing my forehead.

Soon we fell asleep and it seemed as if all my problems were washed away.

Exams had arrived and I was sitting in the hallways in front of my exam room looking or my notes for the umpteenth time. I barely got any sleep last night and I was surviving the morning on caffeine. Athrun literally forced me to go to sleep a couple hours ago and when I woke up I rushed to not be late. It was strange how it was this very exam room which brought broke all the weak bonds of hatred I had in my heart. Prom was soon and it was funny how before I hated the whole idea of prom and now I couldn't wait to go and dance with Athrun there.

"Here," Athrun said sitting beside me with a coffee.

"You know I don't drink those things…but I really don't care right now," I said grabbing it from him and taking a swig from it.

"You should really relax, it's not going to be hard and even if you fail you already have a permanent job," he said laughing.

"Oh shut up," I retorted, "I still need to pass high school."

"Well this is our last exam so just calm down, you'll pass anyways because if you don't then all the night I spent awake to help you study were of no use," he said

I glared at him and said, "It's nice to know that it wasn't because you loved me that we stayed awake. Remind me to never ask you for help again."

That caught him off guard and he was about to say something when the teacher stepped out and asked us to go to the exam room.

After a silent, pencil writing two hours I was let out of the room in amazement.

"So," Lacus said coming up to me, "How was it?"

I looked at her and said, "That's it? No complicated theoretical question, that idiot was dragging on and on about?"

"Well that's what you get when you ask Athrun to help you study, he'll teach you everything and more so the exam turns out to be easy," she said

"Where is Athrun?" I asked

"Talking to someone I believe," she pointing to the direction where I saw a boy turn on his cell.

"I'm going to go now," I said, "Call and tell me when to meet you for dress shopping okay…though I don't know why don't you guys just get one for me, I'm going to say no to everything."

"It's your dress and you have to try them on it see if they fit," she replied.

"Oh right," I said smiling, "Bye then."

She nodded and I ran slightly to catch up with my boyfriend.

I could only see the back of his head and I decided to scare him a bit. I jumped on his back and said, "Hey."

He was shoved forward but kept his ground, he muttered "bye" to the person on his cell and turned it off.

"So how was it?" he asked

"Easy," I said, "Thanks for helping me study."

"No problem," he said

"So who were you talking to?" I asked sliding off him and taking his hand.

"A cousin actually he was inviting me to his wedding," he replied

"You going to go?" I asked.

"Not sure," he said, "Anyways I'm taking you out for lunch what are you in the mood for?"

I was tempted to say "you," but decided against it.

"Anything I'm starving."

He nodded and said, "Then be prepared for a feast."

I smiled as we drove and ate some great foot long rib sandwiches. Halfway through my stomach was content and by the end of that nice long sandwich, I could even finish my drink I was that bloated.

I couldn't believe that Athrun even had room for desert.

"What do you have, a bottomless pit as a stomach?" I questioned and that resulted in his laughter.

"Cagalli you do know I could eat two of those and still have room for desert," at that my eyes went wide.

A couple of days passed by and my life felt perfect and complete and waking up seemed to be a happy occasion. But right now I regretted that whole of getting out of bed. Why? Because I was ready to collapse after the many dress I tried on for the prom.

"What's wrong with this dress?" I asked in a blue strapless, A-line silhouette features a crystal encrusted empire waist which wraps asymmetrically across the bodice and cascades into ribbons of satin and chiffon

"Nothing I just like this dress better," Mir said happily holding out a strapless A-line as well. It however had crystal beadwork details the sweetheart empire waistline as a floral brooch accents the side, dropped waist and highlights the cut-away skirt.

I sighed and said, "Whatever, can we please leave?"

"But Cagalli we still have shoes and jewellery to get and a dinner to go to," Meyrin said, "What's the rush?"

At that I flushed and it seemed as if they all understood why.

"Cagalli, you seriously need to have some time to yourself, and let Athrun be on his own. You know distance makes a relationship even stronger," she said

"Sorry, I just miss him," I said softly placing the dress on me to see what it might look like on me.

"I'm pretty sure he misses you just as much," Luna said holding up another dress for herself.

In another place in the Normal POV

"Anyone want some more beer?" Shinn asked holding out a couple of bottles.

"I do," Athrun let out in a depressed tone, "I will drown in the glum of being away from my love."

"Man Athrun, you've only been away from Cagalli for less than half a day and you've already lost it," Kira said getting another beer from Shinn, "I mean even Shinn hasn't called Stellar once and you have about ten times."

"You guys have had years with your girls, I've barely had a year," Athrun said glaring at Kira.

"Correction Athrun," Auel said, "I've only had about a year with Meyrin, and I'm not desperate on seeing her."

Athrun smirked a bit and said, "Correction Auel you've known Meyrin for how long?"

"How come I get the feeling I'm fighting a losing battle," Auel said.

"That's because you are my friend," Dearka said patting his shoulder, "You should really learn that with all battles involving Athrun's precious girlfriend you're most likely to lose."

At that everyone laughed and Dearka said, "Drink up Athrun, this will probably be the first time we will willingly get to see Athrun get himself drunk."

Athrun let out a sigh and murmured something about useless friend and drank the beer anyways.

A while later…where everyone is drunk

"You know what I could use," Dearka slurred out, "A rubber chicken."

"Why it need you do?" Kira asked

"Don't you mean, do you need it," Rey said confused.

"I need my Cagalli," Athrun said on the verge of tears, "When I see her I'm going to kiss her for a whole hour."

"I want to kiss Mir to," Dearka said, "…oh man I miss her too," dissolving into tears.

"Don't cry," Shinn said patting Dearka, "Or I'm going too…sniffs Oh who am I kidding, I miss Stellar too."

Kira stared at the two weeping men and Athrun let out, "I may miss Cagalli, but at least I don't cry over her."

Yzak looked annoyed at the scene but in his mind he was thinking about his brown haired girl, 'Damn you Athrun,' he thought.

Rey was blinking stupidly at the scene and said, "I'm going to get some hot dogs, anyone want some?"

Dearka and Shinn looked up all their tears forgotten and said, "I do."

"Yeah," Kira said looking at the boys stuffing their faces with food, "At least its better then them crying their heads off."

Athrun picked up his phone looking through the many pictures of Cagalli and smiled. He was just about ready to dial her number, when Kira snatched the phone away from him, "Athrun…I think it's about time you learned a nice words called 'give us a break' which means basically that you do not talk or mope about your girlfriend, and for god's sake act like a man for once."

"You wound me Kira," Athrun said, "How can thou even propose such a callous deed?"

"It's official…Athrun's lost it," Kira said slouching on his sofa, looking about a now sleeping Athrun, "And at this rate I'm going to go crazy," oh I hope that isn't a white hair.

Cagalli's POV

Man was I getting pissed off, waiting and waiting for all my friends to finish their food. What is their problem, I mean there should be a minimum speed to eat food. I bet a snail could slide across the world, by the time Lacus finishes her food.

"Can you people please quick up," I growled.

"Why wondering why Athrun hasn't called you again?" Shiho said.

"At least he calls me, how many time has Yzak called you Shiho?" I said back.

Her face turned red in anger and she got up, "Okay I'm giving an ultimatum, you finish in ten minutes, or I am leaving with Cagalli right now."

We were home within twenty minutes…at Yzak's place where the guys were supposedly to be.

"BANANA!!" Dearka said running around and falling on the couch beside Shinn, with a banana in hand.

"What does a banana have to do with anything?" Shinn said incoherently.

"Ahh silly boy, don't you remember health class those many years ago?" He replied.

"Yeah, it was disturbing, I saw the birth of a baby and the uncensored version too," Shinn said covering his eyes.

"Ahh man, don't remind me," Dearka hissed, "But let's continue with Banana class."

Shinn shot up, "I'm not stupid, and I know what that banana is for."

"Oh right Shinn then do demonstrate," Dearka said.

Shinn at that point fainted not only from drinking too much beer, but at the thought of what Dearka suggested.

"Ok, I didn't know the thought of eating a banana scared you that much, I mean its rich in vitamin D," he said tripping over Shinn's frightened form and fell as well and landed on his poor innocent banana, "NOOOO!"

Mir and Stellar blinked at the sight and I murmured, "It's good to see you too."

I rushed away looking around the living room full of many beer bottles. I saw Athrun cell on the table and I picked it up and noticed that it had my number half dialled. I smiled a bit and started my search of the boy I missed a hell lot throughout the day and my search was pretty short when I found him the television room sleeping his head off.

"Idiot," I said shaking my head and sat beside the couch he was sleeping on and just looked at him. I was tired myself and slept soon after both of us finally contented at life.

A week later…

"So how were your exam results?" Mir said holding her report card in her hand.

"I'm graduating," I said proudly

"That's good to know," Luna said coming with Meyrin, "We have to get ready for the dance Cagalli."

"So soon," I said, "its still 7 hours away before Athrun has to pick me up, I have loads of time."

"Doesn't matter, because if I know you, you're going to waste 6 of those hours with your beloved Athrun, then come home and rush yourself together. I mean Cagalli this is going to be basically Athrun's first time seeing you in a formal dress, we need to make you look presentable in front of him," Stellar said and with the rest of my girlfriends they dragged me to Lacus' mansion.

"You guys are so mean," I said currently with my arms crossed and looking out the window.

"Come on Cagalli, go take a shower or I'll strip you down myself and stuff you in a shower with cold water," Luna said impatiently.

"You wouldn't do that right?" I said shocked

"Try me," she replied and I ran and took a shower in record time.

"Time for hair," Meyrin said, "Cagalli, Lacus is doing your hair…in her salon."

"Ooh I like being pampered," I grinned.

Six hours later…

I was dressed with my hair half up and half down with a green clip holding my hair. Small pearl shaped pin thingies were in my hair and my bangs were on ¾ of a side on my head.

"Cagalli why are you in such a bad mood?" Mir asked sitting beside me dressed as well.

I looked at her and said, "You think that jerk could have called me once today."

She laughed loudly and I was now glaring at her.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," she struggled out, "But a person would think, if you could ever get enough of Athrun."

"No," I said huffing, "I could never get enough of Athrun even if he was beside me 24/7 for a year."

The sound of a car honking was heard and Mir got up and said, "Well that's Dearka, I'm going to go now…but Cagalli all I have to say is you don't to worry about not being with Athrun tonight, your going to have your whole life with him. Bye," and left the room.

"Strange," I voiced out, "There up to something…I can sense it."

"Cagalli," I heard Lacus say coming in and looking so pretty, "My ride's here as well, I have to go ok."

"Fine," I said staring out the window and noticed that Kira had arrived with along with Rey and Yzak.

"Good Luck Cagalli," I heard Shiho yell and now I was confused

I furrowed my eyebrow and picked up my cell. To call Athrun or not to call Athrun, that was the question.

I dialled his number and waited for him to pick up, but it turned out that that his phone was out of reach. Now things were starting to get interesting. By now everyone had left, and I was now in Lacus' big house all by myself. I think Lacus even told all her maid to leave as well. The lights in my room went out and like any normal person I went paranoid. What if there was a serial killer out to get me?

Okay maybe I was taking this a bit far, but anything could happen, a thief, a man eating wolf, in this type of circumstance you never really know what could happen.

I hated whenever I was paranoid, I became such a pessimist.

I grabbed my shawl and quickly wore it. I wasn't going to die in this place. I mean I had a prom to go to.

In the midst of my hurry, I totally forgot about my ringing cell phone. I had my purse in my hand ready to bash anyone who came in my way. Though I didn't really know how far I would get in high heels. Well I could always chuck my shoes at the person's face, I'm pretty sure they were sharp enough to cut their face.

I rushed through the dark hallways as dark shadows of vases and curtain started to totally freak me out and…something even greater I was lost in this big house.

"You'd think I could have a perfect prom, but no I have pretend serial killers after me," I hissed and saw two hallways, "This way is it."

I felt around for my phone to call Lacus and took that moment pinch myself. I forgot in the room, and now I didn't know which way it was.

"Yes, there goes my evening," I groaned.

I heard a door open I swore I jumped ten feet high sitting down.

I heard footsteps and I really couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not, but I was scared…I was going to be killed by a serial killer!!

I felt someone grab my arm and I defended myself by whacking my purse on his face and started sprinting yelling, "SERIAL KILLER!"

I heard the person call but I was trying to escape and hopefully get help, as I sprinted through each and every hallway and room, and yes like in all those movies I was caught at a dead end.

I heard the person approach in the darkness and I was sat down in a corner trying to hide and tried to calm my breathing down. He was right in front of me when I kicked him down and ran again…but unlike my last successful attempt, this one ended with him grabbing my leg and pulling me down as well. I was screaming, and he slammed his had lightly on my mouth, so my loud screeches were silenced.

By now I was afraid of getting raped so I struggled against the guy. He seemed to be tried of the running as well, but trapped me to I would get away.

"Will you stop moving, I'm not going to kill you for heaven's sake," he said flabbergasted.

I knew that voice and I hissed, "Shinn!"

"Yeah you actually thought I was a serial killer?!" he said releasing me from his single handed grasp.

"Yes," I said simply, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Calm down," he said, "Athrun told me to do him a favour and so I have to take you to the prom."

"WHAT!" I growled

"How does that guy stand you?" he replied, and I bonked him on the head.

"Why isn't he picking me up," I hissed

"Don't look at me, he said his car broke down," he replied, "The main door is down the stairs to your right…I don't think your knew where you were going, because right now your standing in the cellar."

I glared at him, and walked in the directions he said and I heard him mumble, "I am never doing a favour for Athrun again."

I arrived in the lighted living room and went out what was suppose to be Shinn's car, and turned to see Shinn gone, and driving away in another car.

That bastard…I couldn't believe he ditched me.

I wondered what the rest of the evening held, and then I noticed a card on the wheel of the car. I read it over.

_Cagalli,_

_No my car didn't break down; I have to see you somewhere else before the prom, meet me at our cove._

_Love,_

_Athrun_

Yes something strange was definitely going on. Now I realized I still had no phone, and I didn't bother try to get lost in Lacus' house again so I just drove to the beach. The cove actually was a cave Athrun and I discovered on the beach of his victory party. And it was close to where the prom was as well.

Why he wanted to meet me there I was yet to know.

After a while of driving I finally arrived at the beach and took off me heels and walked for about 10 minutes until I reached the rocks, and climbed those, and it wasn't an easy task in a dress as such as the one I was wearing.

"Athrun this better be worth all the effort I took to get to our stupid cave," I mumbled and jumped down on the sand to find a dark cave and inhabited as well.

So I went all the way here for nothing?

I clenched my fist and turned around to find Athrun standing in his tuxedo looking well groomed and poised as well.

I fold my over my chest and took the liberty of throwing my heel as his knees instead of his face…I would never cut a gem of a face like his no would I?

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his knees and picking up my shoes as well.

"For sending a bloody serial killer after me," I hissed.

At that he was trying hard not to laugh, I guess Shinn told him about his "assault" on me.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Yeah, yeah now what was so important that we had to miss half of our high school prom?" I asked

"A question," he said

"A question!" I said, "Athrun seriously, you could have asked a question anywhere, why here and now of all time!"

He took his hand out, asking me to grasp it which I did rolling me eyes and he said, "It's important."

"Fine," I said annoyed.

We both climbed on the rocks in front of the cave and he told me to sit down which I did.

"Okay Athrun, we are already really late, maybe you should ask me this question now," I said impatiently.

In reply he hand me a red rose and stepped down on a rock in front of me.

I was in shock when he told me to look up. Fireworks started and what they spelled out made me tear.

M

A

R

R

Y

M

E

I looked down to see him holding out a box with a ring inside.

"Don't ask me to wait anymore," he said

I put a hand over my mouth to stop my screams and couldn't help but start crying, making him nervous.

"Yes," I whispered softly hugging him.

I could feel him register my reply and he pulled me away and slipped the ring on and kissed me passionately in the dark sky on the full moon.

We did eventually get to the prom, but at the last song. I guess my future was set with Athrun, and I could the clear road ahead. Following my heart was the best decision I ever made. I loved my ring and so did my friends. The chapter of my past was officially closed and I could only anxiously wait for the sun of a new day to rise.

Was this THE END?

No, but on the contrary it was only the start of many more hectic serial killers to come.

* * *

And that is the end for this segement of the story

I'll start the sequel one day or another i'll keep you post

Thanks you everyone you reviewed my story

I'd list you all, but there are to many, and i'm to lazy, it's Lazy DAY!! and yeah

Now for people waiting for chapter 2 of Circumstances...yeah that's going to be the next thing i'm wrting k

Well then

till next time

Samera


End file.
